Tales of Gotham and Jump City
by Shekron Kaizar
Summary: After an argument with Beastboy, Raven splits her emotions in order to keep evil captive in her mirror, while the other emotions take turns in taking over her body. Happy, sad, fight, vain? Who will it be? Who will be next?
1. Departure Day One

When the Robin's away…

Tally ho readers! I managed to squeeze this in. May be a while for the next update though! I'll try to keep in touch!

Happy Writings!

**Short Introduction:**

This follows the events after 'The Joker' by Shekron Kaizar. The Titan Tower was destroyed by a sneak attack by Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth on Valentines day. This resulted in the Titans moving to Mad Mod's old mansion in the city as the repairs went on, as well as to try and boost confidence in the house's potential buyers. The Joker, arch nemesis of Batman, turned up and made utter chaos on the city, killing hundreds, but with the arrival of the Batman himself, he was defeated. The last battle resulted in Starfire breaking both her legs by the mad fiend. The Tower is still being rebuilt and what damages the Joker had done to the mansion were fixed…

…

"Friend Robin I cannot believe you are going so soon after our last adventure!" says Starfire, half angry, yet pleading. She follows him out in her wheelchair. "You need a long calming rest, not adrenaline pumping and dangerous labours of toil!"

"I'm really sorry Star!" says Robin, trying not to upset her too much. He really wanted to stay to help her in her condition, but he knew where he was really needed. He packs his stuff in the Batmobile. "But Batman really needs help in Gotham, and I'm the only one who can really work with him as an effective team. I won't be long. I'll be back in two weeks!"

"BUT THAT IS SO LONG!" cries out Starfire, suddenly grabbing his arm. Robin blushes as Batman smiles. The wheelchair is pulled along by Robin like a little wagon as he tries to get out of the grip; round and round in circles on the pavement and between a lamp post and post-box, trying to separate the bond.

"If you really want to stay…" says the Dark knight, eyeing them amused.

"I'm going Batman." says Robin, struggling out of her vice grip. He turns to her. "It's going to be fine! I've dealt with these guys before! I'll keep in touch every day!" he reassures. Starfire sobs.

"Man! I wish we could all go!" says Cyborg, looking over the batmobile in awe. "I bet this baby runs like a breeze!"

"Just make sure the city is safe Cyborg." says Robin, getting into the car. "I'm leaving you in charge okay Cy?"

"Was there any doubt?" says Beastboy sulking a bit.

"I'm just glad you're not in charge!" remarks Raven. Beastboy sticks out his tongue.

"Leave it to me Rob!" says Cyborg saluting.

"The place got fixed well ahead of schedule," says Robin. The mansion was indeed back to its original splendid form. The Titan Tower was still being constructed again as Fixit accidentally shot the construction site with weapons he was adjusting. "But I don't want total pandemonium after one hour!" says Robin with a glare.

"Who do you think I am?"

Robin looks doubtful, if not worried. The batmobile engines roar out their ion energy.

"And make sure Starfire doesn't get into any trouble!" shouts Robin as the car zooms off into the distance. The beginning of a very tiresome adventure…

As the vehicle disappears from sight, there is a mixed reaction…

…

"Boo-ya! Boo-ha! Bwahaha!" shouts Cyborg ecstatically. "Who's in charge?" he dances.

"You're in charge!" dances Beastboy.

"What's my name?"

"Viiictor Stooone!"

"WHO'S IN CHARGE?"

"CYYYYYBOOOORRRG!" and they do a jumping high-five.

"BOOHOOHOOYAH!" yells Cyborg and bounds in to make some giant waffles. Beastboy jumps to the T.V. and gets on the phone for some vegetarian pizza.

"That was disturbing!" mumbles Raven, rolling her eyes.

Starfire is bawling out tears by the bucket-load. "WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO AWAAAAY? _Why?_ WHHHYYY?"

"I think I'll be staying in my room for two weeks…" says Raven, stepping away from the gushing tears. She floats into the house.

In the batmobile, Robin relaxes a bit as he feels a little comforted that his friends are responsible enough and smart enough to avoid trouble while he was away. Things would be alright. He needn't worry a bit…

…

One hour later there is total pandemonium…

…

Starfire is drowning her sorrows in litres of mustard. Beastboy lies down sick in the stomach in front of the TV, with what pizza remaining is being hungrily devoured by the pet worm Silkie. Cyborg is busy carrying leaky engine parts down to the garage, adding to the cluster of mustard bottles, pizza boxes and other debris all over the floor.

"I should have guessed…" says Raven, looking at the mess in some weird horror. For some strange reason, the table collapses. Silkie had chewed on a leg that had a pizza on it. "Don't you think we should clean up a bit?" she says as Cyborg munches on some waffles, dropping crumbs everywhere.

"Two weeks Rae!" says Cyborg with his mouth full. "To weeks of total calm and relaxed laziness. No training, no bossy… um, boss or any bad-guys to lock away! We have plenty of time to cover up! No sweat…!"

"NOOOOO!" cries out Starfire and Cyborg gets startled and starts choking on his waffle. Beastboy doesn't sound so good either. "WE HAVE NOW BEEN DEPLETED OF… **OF**… **MUSTARD**!" and she pelts out tears.

"Well, I wonder who's responsible for that?" says Raven sarcastically. She gives a great thump to the choking Cyborg's back and the piece of waffle flies from his mouth. Silkie catches it in a leap and swallows.

"Eew!" remarks Cyborg and Raven.

"E…Eew… oh no…" says Beastboy weakly. It is followed by regurgitating sounds that are not so nice to describe…

Cyborg looks at him palely, "Maybe we should start cleaning just a little…" he agrees, watching the convulsion. "Man that's not nice!" and he walks to find a mop.

Starfire pathetically begins inhaling from the mustard bottles. Raven pulls them away quickly with her mind. The desperate Tamarian just cries some more and rolls her chair to the fridge. Raven stops her from eating everything in the house.

"You really have to calm down Starfire." she says, upset by her friend's behaviour. "Try to get your mind off Robin for a while…"

"Robin?" says Starfire with tears. "I… I was only thinking of the… the mustard…" and her eyes well up and she begins to tremble. "I MISS HIM SOOO MUUUCH!" and she cries on Raven's arm.

"Is she talking about Robin or the mustard?" says Cyborg with a mop and bucket.

Raven gives him an angry glare and pats Starfire on the back nervously. He has been gone for about an hour and five minutes…

…

"Are we there yet?"

"Do you want to walk the rest of the way?" replies the Batman. Robin sulks in his chair.

A quick stop at a gas station and they were on the long highway to Gotham. Back home… Home, it was weird thinking about it for Robin. He had been gone for such a long time, that home was now really starting to feel like being with the Titans, rather than the luxury estate at Wayne manor. Maybe he should have stayed a bit, just until Starfire was back on her feet. Nah! She would be fine. He watched as a large bug hit the windshield.

"Do you want t know what we're in for?" asks the Batman, activating his laser windscreen wiper to disintegrate the mess.

"I've heard there is a lot of gang warfare, so I'm guessing a few are already apprehended without our help." says Robin, turning on the computer.

"Correct. Clayface got in a fight with Poison Ivy, leaving Clayface drifting to the ocean and Ivy in the asylum with a few broken bones. Mad hatter fought Scarecrow, controlling his mind, while at the same time; the Scarecrow scared the hatter witless. They're still recovering under close observation."

"Killer croc is in intensive care, alongside Bane who had also participated with him in a grudge match." says Robin, reading the screen. "Harley Quinn is looking for the Joker in utter most Mongolia, last seen in Scotland. The Ventriloquist caught the chicken pox, the Clock King was late for a robbery and went mad, The Firefly flew into Mr Freeze…"

"And the list goes on…" says Batman pressing another button. "Aside from a few small gangs, these are the only big shots left to handle…"

Robin looks at the screen disappointed. "That's just great…" he sighs.

There is a pause. Batman waits for Robin's comment…

"Are we there yet?"

…

Edward Nigma, The Riddler sits on his chair crossing his right leg over his left, and then his left over his right, then left again, wondering which position is best; pondering what questions to ask. Harvey Dent, otherwise known as Twoface, is getting annoyed on both sides, sitting down a few feet next to him, flipping his trademark coin. His darker mutilated side is half hidden in the shadows. The Catwoman, Selina Kyle yawns, cross legged in her respective seat and starts picking at it with her nails, all of them waiting patiently for their host for today's meeting. A door opens and the short round figure of Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot waddles in with an umbrella under arm, tipping and taking off his top hat to his guests. His monocle and bald head gleamed in the dim lights of the well furnished office.

This was the meeting of the last major villains still at large in Gotham. The location; the Penguin's casino headquarters in the dark depths of the metropolis-tic city, home of over 6 million citizens and many others unregistered, and others preferring not to be seen…

"You're late Penguin!" remarks Twoface; the sound of his coin tinkling in the dark.

"What kept you?" queries the Riddler, twirling his cane.

Catwoman just yawns and scratches the chair.

"Terribly sorry my guests; a most unfortunate accident on the road," says the Penguin in his upper class tone, shuffling onto his seat at the desk. "A simple matter with a certain parking space with some old foggie standing in it, but that's enough of me. How are you all coping with the chaos of today?"

Twoface growls. "Aside from your men trashing and taking over half my operations, I'm quite…" and he flips the coin and looks. "… I'm quite fine actually."

The Riddler twiddles his thumbs. "Bored a bit I think… maybe a bit lonesome without the Batman to question? I don't really know?" He always tried to speak in questions; that was his gimmick. It was also ticking off Twoface who wasn't good with questions, just straight decisions and quick answers.

"A simple problem that may be remedied quite soon." says the Penguin smiling. "How about you dear Selina?"

"Tired from waiting fish breath." she says. The arm of her chair is in tatters. "This had better be good."

"I'm a busy and angry man Penguin, I have a lot of preparations to make before the Bat comes back." buts in Twoface. "If you hadn't had over half the gangs in Gotham, I wouldn't even be here! He could be here any time now. I have to get ready."

"Don't we all?" smiles the Riddler. Twoface gets agitated.

"Listen here Twiddler! Answer in a question again and I'll blow your brains out you green larrikin!" he snarls, tightening his fist.

"Really?"

Twoface draws his pistol. Catwoman raises an eyebrow, the Riddler gets his cane ready and the Penguin tries to restore order.

"Please gentlemen!" says the Penguin, rising from his seat. "This is a time of business! Let us put aside our…"

Twoface flips his coin and points the pistol at the Penguin and fires. Oswald is saved by a quick opening of his bullet-proof umbrella and all six shots are diminished.

"Well, what do you know? It was a shield!" smiles Catwoman. One hand behind her back has a whip ready and clenched.

Twoface grumbles and sits back down in his chair as if the whole incident didn't occur. The Riddler grins and the Penguin peeps cautiously behind his umbrella before he resumes his role as host. He shakes his brolly to shake off the flat lead pieces to the dustbin.

"Now that incident is behind us, let us get on with the meeting." and he puffs himself up like a balloon. "As we all know, our dear nemesis Batman will be arriving shortly after defeating the Joker in Jump city. Therein, I hoped to draw us together in some alliance of a sort to prepare a proper reception for his return."

"You don't think you could take him on by yourself?" observes Catwoman.

"May I ask; have we ever succeeded? Have our solitary works benefited us before? A greater majority of the time;** no**; which is why I am offering an open hand, _with a plan_, that may secure our foothold in Gotham and put the Bat out of action for the greater part of this century; relatively speaking; for the rest of our lives."

They all ponder a while.

"Well…?" says Catwoman with her chin on her hand.

"Get on with it!" snarls Twoface, looking at his watches.

"Oh, I can't reveal my plans if I don't know your commitments!" replies the Penguin, shrugging his shoulders.

"The prospects of this deal intrigue me." says the Riddler, twirling his cane. "The queries arising from the question of if I **had** not done so; far outweigh the small insignificant questions that would arise if I **had** done so. The answer is simple if not confusing? I wonder what fun we will have?" and he nods his head, the Penguin bows.

"Just a second." says Twoface and he flips his coin. He grimaces. "It looks as though I'm in the club." he says. The Penguin smiles. A fifty-fifty success rate with no haggling.

"Hmmm." ponders Catwoman, but she shakes her head. "No thanks Penguin. I prefer solo work."

"Not up to the challenge eh?" says the Penguin.

"It's not really the work as much as having to work **with **creeps like you!"

"Don't think that I like it either burglar." says Twoface. "You've aided the Batman enough times to make us question **your** allegiance."

"Please leave the questions to me won't you?" says the Riddler.

"Oh please!" groans Catwoman stretching. "I only ever help him if there's money involved. That's that. It's just that I've been in the business long enough to know that alliances like this don't often end happily ever after."

"That's all part of the risk." smiles Twoface in an evil smirk. The others shudder a bit.

"Now I'm definitely not in guys!" says Catwoman, getting up. "I think I'll just leave if there is no problem with that?" and she looks at the Penguin with whip ready.

"That is all fine and dandy my dear. You may leave." says the Penguin. "And you may take the chair if you like it so much." he says grimacing at the mangled seat.

"Keep it as a souvenir! Ta-ta boys!" she says and jumps out the open window, disappearing into the night. A lot of astonished voices and car horns are heard below.

"Women!" snorts the Penguin, closing the window swiftly and pulling down the blinds.

"Ah! One of the greatest mysteries in the universe is it not?" smiles the Riddler.

For the sake of the plan Twoface restrains from strangling him.

"It is no matter. Even if she doesn't join us, her activities will still be beneficial to our plan. She just won't get the added backing of our little huddle. Now our triumvirate is settled, let us begin discussion…" says the Penguin putting his hands together. The future looked very promising indeed.

…

Starfire looks at the small garden bed at the back of the mansion, sipping at some soda. Her sixth or seventh can. Raven is looking concerned.

"Don't you think she's taking this a bit far?" she asks Cyborg.

Cyborg is busily playing Race Racers against Beastboy and doesn't notice.

"Did you say something?" says Cyborg to Beastboy. They both swerve to the left.

"Wasn't me!" says Beastboy, and they both swerve right. "I thought it was some annoying bird or dying animal..."

"Good grief!" she moans at the two zombies. Maybe having Robin around wasn't so bad. She floats off to her room. A few seconds later she catches on to Beastboy's slight remark. Beastboy smirks as he can hear her muffled curses through the floorboard. He munches on some more candy popcorn.

…

"How can Robin be so heartless?" sighs Starfire, petting Silkie. "Why did he leave me, abandon me to face this immobility alone? Why do I miss him so much in such a miniscule amount of time? Why did I drink so much of that carbonated water? Why oh why am I talking to Silkie?"

She pulls out her rolling pin and starts to roll it upon the grub. Silkie belches.

"Ha! Belch! That's so funny!" laughs Beastboy from inside the house.

"That's enough candy corn for you!" says Cyborg. "Now pass me those m and m's."

"How can the others be so joyous on such an occasion?" sighs Starfire confused. "These earthlings have such confusing customs. Robin maybe facing perils beyond our deepest nightmares. Horrors past the vortex of the next realm, injuries and scars of great size and depth, agonies and pains far beyond mortal comprehension…"

…

"But I REALLY need to go!" whines Robin.

"You should have gone when we stopped earlier. Just hold on! Only another five minutes." says Batman, trying not to sound a bit worried for his car.

"This is urgent!" says Robin, restlessly in his chair.

"I'm still not going to go past the speed limit. And I'm most certainly not pressing the red button. Just hold in there… we're almost there…"

"You can say that again!"

Batman hurriedly presses the red button and the batmobile zooms across the highway.

…

"… Though I hope he is still thinking of me though; wherever he is…" sighs Starfire. Silkie bounds in the weed mangled garden.

…

Robin looks a bit guilty as Batman confronts the booking officer in front of the rest station…

"Well see it doesn't happen again Mr. Batman" says the officer, handing him a ticket. "But seeing your very good record, I'll let it pass as a warning. Have a good day!"

…

Raven sat contemplating the day's events. From the dreadful singing of Beastboy and the mixture of fusing metal and munching; Cyborg was definitely going to have to learn the hard way that leadership and responsibility came at a price. It was if he hadn't learned since last time he left the Titans to start Titan's East. She would have stepped up to take charge over him, but she had other things on her mind, in particular; Trigon.

When the Joker had her locked up (Chapter 3-4 of 'The Joker') the strength of Trigon had almost very nearly consumed her sanity and soul. If it wasn't for her friend's rescue, she could have well perished away into the shadow; or worse; destroyed the world as a dark demented demon…

She knew that she could not hold off such a powerful and awesome foe forever. Her reliance on her forbidden powers was dragging her under the realm of darkness. The price of such powers was costly; and evil. Only her good side, the side that had thus so far harnessed the immense powers for right had kept her from crumbling down. But as the power got stronger, the influence longer and the temptations of domination higher; the end was soon near. If she was to escape the horrible fate destined for her she had two choices… to die now as a hero before evil takes over, or to abandon her powers forever…

Both choices seemed horrible and difficult for her to accept. Although dying was the most difficult to come to terms with, it was ironically the easier to accomplish. Although losing her powers would end the matter without bloodshed, it was not the fear of reverting into a powerless girl that was difficult, but how to lose her powers? She meditated and thought hard. She would need to find some way out before it was too late. She needed to be resolute, calm, cool and totally at peace…

"_OH IM SO LOOOST WITHOUT YOU!"_ sings out Beastboy aloud with his stereo beside his ear. He had a very bad habit of walking by Raven's door when he does this. She notices, and her eyes flicker in a pale white inferno. Beastboy's voice was not exactly soothing to the ears (or eyes if you see him singing) _"HOW AM I GONNA BE STRONG WITHOUT YOU, I NEED YOU BY MY…"_

"OOUUTSIDE!" yells Raven opening her door with great force with her mind. Beastboy almost falls over the railing of the first floor.

"Wow! Great voice Rae! Such power!" he says smiling away the fear, pulling the stereo back over the railing. "I can turn it up louder if you want to sing along…" Raven's eyes flicker and split into four glowing slits. Beastboy yelps and drops the radio over the side. A large 'Ka-lunk' and few shouts from Cyborg call back up.

"Sorry about that!" calls Beastboy.

"Just leave me to meditate okay!" says Raven, calming herself down. "I'm really busy!"

Beastboy is too full of energy to take this warning seriously. "Maybe you just need a different song! Something that anyone can join in!" says Beastboy pondering. Before Raven can say something, he starts out… "OH! THIS IS THE SONG THAT DOESN'T EEEND! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MYY FRIEEND! SOME PEOPLE STAARTED SINGING…!"

…

Outside you could see the form Beastboy getting flung out an open window like a rag doll from the first storey, transforming into a bird and coming back in through the open door.

…

He is a glutton for punishment…

"Maybe that was a little bit too repetitive! Hey; it's almost lunch time, so maybe something to work up an appetite!" he says, undaunted. What he was trying to do was to work out the energy of a good load of sugar he consumed by trying to cheer up the seclusive Raven once again. And once again he was only managing to almost pop one of her blood vessels… "This is a good one! _ONTOP OF SPAGHEEEETIIIII, ALL COVERED 'N CHEEEEESE! I LOST MA POOR MEEEAAT 'A BAAAALLL_ (Yuck) _WHEN SOMEBODY_…"

…

Outside you could see the form Beastboy getting flung out an open window like a rag doll from the first storey, transforming into a bird and coming back down meets Raven who slams the door in its face. The bird falls flat on the steps.

…

"A shrewd plan my dear Penguin. But is it enough?" says the Riddler at the Penguin's dining lounge. Peacocks roam around the place along with similar adorned waitresses. The Penguin was not like the Riddler, for he was not in the driving purpose of humiliating Batman. He was also unlike Twoface, who was sipping his two favourite wines, a person bent on their insane violence. No. The Penguin was only in it for one thing and one thing only… a rich life; such a life that it would have to be illegal for his tastes. An orgy of all things vile, yet balanced by his class and his own hatred of the Batman. Such was his business.

"It will friend." replies Cobblepot, smoking his long cigarette, his plates licked clean and his napkin spoiled. "As long as we play the cards correctly; we should have Batman out of service before the month is out. I make no rash promises"

"I prefer the good old slaughter myself Penguin, I'm glad I get to do a little in the action." says Twoface with coin glimmering in the light. A few peacocks run away. "But this twist in his fate is a good runner up to shooting him down the old fashioned way."

"Ho-ho!" smiles the Riddler, rubbing his hands together. "A good set of questions of identity and purpose for the goody-two-shoed Man-bat. What fun we shall have?"

"Then it is settled! Our men are ready, and the timetable is full. We begin tomorrow." says the Penguin happily. He waffles off in his squawk like laughter (probably aggravated by the smoke), joined by the giggles and cackles of the Riddler, and the course roaring of Twoface that echoes around the high roofed suite. And in the beams of that roof, sleekly moving back from whence it came; was the Catwoman. She sneaks off undetected, nothing but a little shadow in the night, with much to think about.

…

"Now let's all dig in to the chow!" says Cyborg happily at dinner.

Raven sips her tea and nibbles on a biscuit. Her appetite diminished by her meditation in the shadow realm. Beastboy is still rubbing his sore head as he tries to put some mustard on his vege-burger, but it's all gone. Starfire, in a gloomed state, twiddles the mustard covered spaghetti onto her fork in a few sigh, and takes the whole serving in one mouthful. Cyborg stops eating to observe the shallow depression.

"What's eating you guys?" he says. "I thought you'd be a bit more cheerful since we didn't have to train today? You know Robin can take care of himself! Brighten up a little!"

"Are you not concerned?" says Starfire with full cheeks. "Robin is our friend. He is facing many a peril in Gotham! And he has not yet communicated back to us yet." she says, looking pleadingly at the silent phone.

"I would be a little happier if I didn't have this lump on my head!" mumbles Beastboy, still agitated by the door incident.

Raven just sips at her tea. "If someone was a little less hyper, a little bit smarter and a little less tone-deaf, maybe you would get thrown out the window a bit less often…"

"How was I supposed to know you were going to do that?"

"Don't angry shouts and four demon eyes get through to you?" retorts Raven and she puts her tea down with some gusto. There is a slight tension across the table. And it isn't just Starfire trying to get her mouth-full of spaghetti down.

"Just calm down you two!" says Cyborg with arms outstretched to separate them. "It's the first day for crying out loud! I'm supposed to keep order around here! I'm supposed to make sure everything is OK! I'm in charge now; SO JUST STOP!"

"Like I'd listen to a lazy tin-head like you?" drones Raven, rolling her eyes. "How are we meant to survive around here when you act like a cyber zombie and human dustbin most of the day?"

"Like YOU did any training?" says Beastboy. Silkie sneaks out and takes his vege-burger.

"A LOT more than you did, that's for sure!"

Starfire just swallowed her food with great difficulty. "Friends, I think I shall retire. My digestive system is…"

"YOU TWO JUST EASE OFF!" shouts Cyborg as Raven and Beastboy itch for a fight. "I know I was supposed to have… _should_ have been a little more responsible, but it doesn't give you reason to start acting like baboons!"

"Which is easier for SOME of us!" drones Raven glaring at Beastboy.

"Why don't you just go lock yourself up in your mad house again?" taunts Beastboy.

"Maybe I will!" she says, floating off.

"This anger is very unpleasant…" says Starfire below the increasing voices.

"Just leave her alone BB!" says Cyborg, giving up on the whole thing. "She needs her space!"

"Space? Huh!" snorts Beastboy, rubbing his sore head. "She needs a black hole!"

"I HEARD THAT!" says Raven, glaring from the top of the stairs.

"GOOD IDEA ISN'T IT?" calls Beastboy, trying to find his vege-burger.

"YOU'RE REALLY ASKING FOR IT; DO YOU KNOW THAT? DO YOU GET A _FLING _FROM GETTING BASHED ALL THE TIME?"

"I BET YOU FEEL REALLY GOOD WHEN YOU HURT PEOPLE!"

"_I DO NOT_!" and her eyes flare with a small tear, but she makes sure they cannot see it. She covers up with volume and rage. "I THINK IT'S JUST THE REALLY _ANNOYING_ AND _STUPID_ ONES THAT I ENJOY TO WATCH SUFFER!"

"I THOUGHT _YOU_ WERE GOING TO LOCK YOURSELF UP?"

"_I AM_ THANKYOU!"

"_NO_! THANK-_YOOUU_!"

Raven slams the door, all the get-lost and warning signs falling to the ground in the impact. Beastboy storms out the door to take himself for a walk. Cyborg holds his head in slight pain. Starfire stares bleakly at the phone in worried fear…

Day one…

…

…

…

**Author's note:**

I don't know… I'm not sure if this comedy/action will match the Joker, or the unparalleled quality of 'The Lord of Time' chapter. (Which I'm having a REALLY hard time to beat). Please review and tell me if I should continue?

**A sneak peak at The Lancer (Story of Robin and Starfire's kid)**

**Bad guy Profile**

Number 6

Name: Fresco Kafka

Alias: The Leech

Series: The Lancer (TBA)

Height: 6"4'

Eyes: dark

Hair: Brown/orange

Strength: Medium

Intelligence: Quality scheming

Data:

Fresco Kafka was an ordinary man of pale skin and tall figure, who was entertained by the brilliance of many criminal minds. To join the fun, he too became a criminal and used all sorts of gimmicks to try and imitate the many villains of the world. Though many of his aliases that he took were interesting (i.e. 'The Hair') they were ultimately failures and low level crimes. His continual stealing of gimmicks quotes and styles had him branded 'The Leech' by other criminals who mocked him in his run of crime flops.

Infuriated, Fresco was pushed to a new level of scheming and planning, surprising his enemies and even himself. He took revenge by using this branded title in his next series of crime; murdering his enemies by poisoning them with a blood draining toxin in their sleep. Placing a large leech upon their necks, he made it seem that they were killed by the blood sucking parasite. To HIS astonishment, the leeches were also effected by the toxin, making them drink MORE blood than usual to add to the gore. The hype that the murders caused was so successful that Fresco stuck with the name to become one of the scariest and notorious villains of Jump City.


	2. Day Two, of sad cases

Day Two…

"Finally!" sighed Robin as the Batmobile headed straight for a cliff wall. It runs through the hologram and into the dark depths of the earth. It had been a long day…

The bats screeched in their spectre like forms, flurrying about with their sinuous wings. The stalactites like teeth patterned the ceiling of the vast underground caverns, and either side of the barely suitable road was a dark fall, unmeasurable to the human eye for the blackness of the depth.

The car went to a sudden yet easy stop upon its dim lit platform. The dripping of water and dreary drones of the bat cave resounded as the screeches of the swirling bats died down. Then The Batman stepped out, eyeing his speeding ticket with some annoyance…

As soon as the Dynamic Duo had entered Gotham, there was trouble a foot. Many gangs had opened up a drag racing contest along the roadside, thinking it amusing to have human speed bumps. The Batman certainly gave them many bumps to remember. Robin almost enjoyed the work back in his old home city.

They're arrival was also anticipated by many other mobs, who made many potholes as they bazooka shot the batmobile through the streets. Fortunately, what they had in shot they lacked in punch, and a long chase ended their spree. To say the least, it was a long night…

"Ah! Master Bruce! And young Master Dick! How long has it been? How pleasant to see you again." says Alfred the butler, walking down with a plate of fresh sandwiches. His English accent and manner was a calm reminder of the real class and style of Wayne Manor's upper appearance.

"Hi Alfred; long time no see!" replies Robin, glad to see the kindly face again.

"Thanks Alfred. Any mail?" asks the Batman, discreetly hiding his ticket.

"A mountain's worth sir. A mere trifle as usual." he says smiling.

"Then I'll be in my study…" drones the Dark knight. "I don't want to be disturbed until dawn…" and his shadowy figure disappears upstairs.

"Still hasn't changed much has he?" comments Robin. "He keeps reminding me why I left in the first place…"

"Cucumbers."

"What?"

"Sandwich."

"Oh… yeah. Thanks Alfred." and he takes one in his mouth as he un-loads his R-cycle. "Y'know, I'm sort of peckish for…"

"One Hawaiian pizza has been delivered to your room."

"Thanks. I'll probably need…"

"Your training outfit is set up on your bed. Along with your old style of attire, which I took the liberty of increasing size."

"Also…"

"A supply of your usual equipment is in your section of the lab. You may leave the motorcycle in the old villain museum section, to the right and under the spectroscopic-meter. Drinks are supplied on the third dinning table. _'Samurai Jack'_ will be starting in about ten minutes twenty on the _'cartoon network'_ station as it is called."

Robin finishes the sandwich. "You never cease to amaze me Alfred."

"It is my 'job' as you call it young master."

Robin enjoyed having this pampered life, with everything he needed. But having friends like Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire really made the difference in Titan Tower. He wondered how they were going without him. He looks at his watch… he's long overdue for his phone call. He begins to rush up, but Alfred hands him the phone. He sure hoped Starfire wasn't worried. She took things very seriously sometimes…

…

Cyborg swore he could hear some weird sound from downstairs. He started to sweat a little, but knew he was now the master of the manor. Whatever it was, he could certainly handle it himself without having to alarm the others. The faint sound of a creaky chair was faint and hardly discernable from the snores of Beastboy in the next room; but it was there.

In his blue P.J.s he got up stealthily with a bat in his hand. Though he didn't really need a bat considering what he had in weapon stockpiles; it seemed the natural thing to do when something goes bump in the night…

He opens the door and the sound is more prominent. With the carefulness and silentness of an eel in oil, he makes his way to the staircase. Unfortunately, it was the typical haunted mansion staircase and so it had the original creaky board sound that Cyborg almost freaked out at.

Despite the fact he had once eaten a monster, he was nonetheless still frightened of the slimy/hairy/ghostly things. With his feet adjusted, he jumps down from the railing to avoid the stairs, landing softly by the cushioning of his special designed bunny slippers.

The creaky noise seems to be coming from near the phone, slower than before, but still with its haunting allegro. Cyborg crept up silently. Stepping on some scattered m & m's he almost slips down in a crash, but manages to grab the sofa. His hand just happened to find a stray pizza, making him slip again, though luckily the sound and impact of his fall was muffled by the soft plastic empty bottles of mustard.

"_Maybe I should start cleaning a bit…"_ he thinks to himself. He finds better footing amongst the rubbish littered floor and continues onward, to the sound, to the shape with bat in hand.

There it was, a strange dark shape, hunched and half a man's height. Its body seemed to be massive, with legs hardly visible. Its arms strayed down to the floor and its head, with long creepy hair, stretched out at the phone. What kind of a monster was this? Preparing himself for the sight, Cyborg turns on the light. Beads of sweat appearing and his blood draining from his cheeks… The lights come on…

"BOOYAH!" he shouts out with bat ready in swing. But he needn't be alarmed.

In front of the hone, Starfire sat slouched in her wheelchair. Her lurch towards the telephone causing the chair to creak a bit. Her arms touched the ground as she stared pathetically, her eyes wide and her mouth closed in suspense. Her hair seemed a bit frazzled from her lack of sleep, a few mugs of coffee are upon the table next to her.

Cyborg sighs in relief. "Boy you sure gave me a fright Star!" he says, putting his bat down. "What on earth are you doing up at this time of the night?" and he scratches his head.

"Hasn't… called… must… wait…" she says drearily. She gulps down another coffee and continues her glare at the phone.

"Good grief girl! You're going to get Robin really, really angry at me if you continue like this!"

"Hasn't… called… must… wait…"

Cyborg took pity on the distraught alien. "Look! It's almost three o'clock Star! If he has any sense he probably won't call till morning. He probably just forgot or something…"

"FORGOT? OR SOMETHING?" yells out Starfire in distress. Her eyes glare green and she somehow grabs Cyborg by the collar and shakes him. "ROBIN COULD BE IN DANGER! HE COULD BE IN DEADLY PERIL! HE MIGHT BE DEAD FOR WHAT INFORMATION WE HAVE!" and she drops Cyborg to the floor and looks at a picture of Robin by the still silent phone. "Maybe he doesn't like me anymore…" she moans and cries a little. "Maybe he's ignoring me because… because…"

"Because?" says Cyborg, recovering from the throttle.

"BECAUSE HE MAY HAVE MET _ANOTHER_ GIRL, A HUMAN GIRL, WHO IS PRETTIER AND NICER AND MORE ATTRACTIVE THAN MEEEEE!" and she starts to mope all over a cushion.

"Now that's just the caffeine talking!" says Cyborg. He gentry trundles Starfire to the elevator he set up. "Now it's time you got some rest. Just head up and take it easy. I'm sure…"

"But you are not certain!" says Starfire pleadingly, grabbing onto the couch to try and reach the phone. "I _have_ to; I **_need_** to wait for him!"

"You're not making this easy Star!" says Cyborg as he tries dragging the wheelchair off, but she continues to pull the couch as they make slowly for the elevator. "Just try and get some sense back into your head!"

"I do not wish to go!" she wails and starts to make a siren out of her crying.

"I HOPE THAT'S NOT YOU SINGING AGAIN YOU IMP!" yells Raven from upstairs.

"I'M NOT SINGING!" comes the reply from Beastboy. "JUST PUT SOME CLAY INTO YOUR EARS OR SOMETHING!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!" yells Cyborg, pushing Starfire into the elevator.

The phone rings…

…

"_I hope it's not too late for them…"_ thinks Robin in Gotham, holding the phone to his ear.

…

Cyborg is bowled over by the rushing force of Starfire, who immediately surges to the phone. However, a bit of her wheel-chair snags on a pulley and Cyborg is lifted up in the elevator. Starfire is about to reach the phone, when the weight of Cyborg pulls her back. The platform comes back down and Cyborg hits the floor, Starfire is back where she started, but determined, she rushes again and again and again with the same results.

"MERCY PLEEEAASE!" cries out Cyborg, as ruffled as a pancake. The rope of the pulley finally snaps from the strain, with Cyborg, unfortunately, still in the air. "Crud…"

As he smashes into the floor with what's left of the elevator, Starfire hurriedly reaches the phone and picks it up.

…

"They must be asleep!" mutters Robin and he gives the phone back to Alfred who puts it on the receiver.

"Do you think they will be a tad upset you didn't ring?" asks Alfred. "I hear the bunch are quite attached to you."

"They're okay. They don't really need to hear from me every night." and he yawns walking upstairs.

…

Starfire is very distraught, let down, sad, angry and fuming all at once. She puts the phone back down calmly before lathering up a huge yell of emotion. On the other side of town a few birds peacefully sleeping in the trees fly off in sudden fear from the sound. Cyborg is hiding behind what he can as Starfire rolls around the living room in her wheelchair with her bat swinging around.

"Look Star! It isn't all that bad! _Right_?" he holds up a cushion over his head, but the impact still comes through. "OWOWOW! I'm being attacked by someone with broken legs! HELP!"

"Ungh! Just let me die in peace!" moans Raven from upstairs.

"_Ding dong the witch is dead…"_sings Beastboy.

"I DON'T CARE **WHAT** TIME IT IS! YOU ARE GOING TO GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU!"

The scene travels outside of the humble mansion as beams of green and black start lighting the windows with sounds of smashing things and a lot of painful squeals and shouts.

The sun hasn't even risen on day two…

…

When the sun finally comes over the eastern horizon, the mansion is in a bit of a shambles. Broken wood, bottles, torn curtains and various items of food litter the place like a tornado had hit. They all stare at the mess with dreary looks.

"Oh man!" says Cyborg with a black eye. "What a mess!"

"Good observation captain obvious!" says Raven. All of them sigh with bags under their eyes.

"Well _my_ back is still a bit out of line." moans Beastboy, giving an evil glance at Raven. "I'll be up in another hour or so."

"Why not go the extra mile and make it two!" remarks Raven. They both part to their separate rooms with a slam.

Starfire is already fast asleep in her wheelchair, hugging the phone under her arms along with a bruised wooden bat. Cyborg looks upon the chaos with dreary eyes and a dreary face.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" he groaned. He had a lot of work to do… such was the duty of the man of the house…

…

Robin liked having his breakfast served to him each morning (Though very early to start training), but the days with the titans had been quite different, so he had trouble adjusting to the fact that he needn't really do much around the mansion in terms of cleaning, fixing food or generally helping around.

Bruce Wayne, Gotham's most respected billionaire philanthropist sat down reading over his papers, drinking his coffee and eating his toast. Richard Grayson sat at the other end of the thirty seated table, the ex-circus acrobat and faithful aid of Wayne, he crunches on his cornflakes. Alfred Pennyworth, the old butler/gardener/staff of the mansion went about cleaning the dwelling, every nook and cranny of the huge estate as he had done for so many years. Such was a typical morning in Wayne Manor.

The young Master Dick hoped that the others were faring just as well… there is a small alarm and in a flash, Bruce and Dick make for the secret entrance of the Bat cave.

"I don't suppose you will want the buttered scones?" says Alfred picking up the plate. "I must stop making these all the time. The pigeons around here are getting much too obese, dear me!"

…

As Cyborg sat down, he couldn't help smiling at the tidy mansion. The place was practically sparkling, the garbage was out and the elevator was fixed with extra safety modifications. He sat down and sighed happily at the good work he did.

Starfire was also now awake but still firmly holding the phone and bat. She wanted to help clean up, but her powers were limited by her two cast legs. Beastboy and Raven soon came back out; they had stopped fighting but still weren't talking. They looked at the place and whistled.

"Wow Cy! Nice job here!" says Beastboy impressed. "Sorry. I didn't know you would start cleaning already! Sorry about last night too!"

"Yeah. Same here…" mumbles Raven, also a built guilty.

"I am also very sorry for my actions friends." says Starfire, "I was not my usual self and…"

"Please guys!" says Cyborg happy for the apologies, but as a friend, wasn't going to gloating about it. "I know you're sorry. Let's just see it doesn't happen again. Heck! I'm half responsible too!" They all smile in agreement.

"I still do not know why I was so angry?" sighs Starfire. The others take pity for her. "I promise never to be so tense in such situations, nor so highly strung in…"

The phone rings…

Starfire is so startled by it she whacks the device with the bat and smashes it to pieces. The other's just stare blankly with open jaws. Starfire almost faints in shock…

…

"That's strange!" mutters Robin. "The connection seems to be out!" and he puts the phone down.

"Maybe it has something to do with that strange signal?" says Batman as the raced through the streets in the Batmobile.

"Whatever it was, it certainly knows how to get our attention! Five planes almost collided from the transmition waves!"

"I have a feeling that was just a test run for something bigger." says Batman gravely. He knew these villains long enough to read parts of their minds. But it was hard to dwell too deep in the minds of the criminally insane.

"Do you have a trace on the signal Alfred?" says Robin through the intercom.

"I have, but I do not think it will be of much aid…" replies Alfred. "I do think that someone is trying to annoy us."

"On screen." says Batman, activating it through voice control.

There is only one green character on the black screen.

A question mark…

…

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" says Starfire covering her face with embarrassment. Cyborg is busy fixing the phone.

"Look Star, it's as I said; no worries. Everything's fine and great!" he sighs.

"Hakuna Matata!" smiles Beastboy, eating some tofu.

"Please don't start that again!" says Raven as she heads outside with a small shovel and brimmed hat.

"Where are you going friend Raven, and why are you carrying a dog poo scoop?" says Starfire confused.

"It isn't a poo scooper. It's a gardening shovel." corrects Raven.

"You? Gardening?" says Beastboy. "You're not possessed or anything, are you?"

Raven just gives him a look and goes to the small garden. In a way, she was possessed, but she'd rather not talk about it.

"She's so weird." says Beastboy, and he chomps on some more lime flavoured Tofu.

"She's probably just trying to relax a bit that's all." says Cyborg, who was actually having a good time fixing and enhancing the phone. "We should all try to have a relaxing time out."

Starfire trundles to the kitchen and thinks to herself sorrowfully. "This mansion was meant to be a good holiday from our hassles; a break away from danger. But when the fiend Joker showed up, things could not be more stressful on everyone. And now that we finally have time for ourselves, I am not able to join in. I wish I could have some fun…" sighs Starfire, looking at her bandaged legs. "I wish I was not so weak and immobile."

She used the remote to see what was on television. It was some kind of racing derby down some rocky mountain. Some earthlings found this sport surprisingly fun… she thought to herself…

…

Raven looked at the garden and sighed. She had figured that if she was to begin to try and stop her powers from controlling her, she should try not only to control her powers, but to depend less on them, so that one day she might be able to break free. She got on her knees and started digging at the weeds.

Beastboy was busy reading comics. He was still a bit angry at Raven, but then again, he knew he couldn't stay like that forever. But something rather mean and nasty inside him still wanted to be the childish little imp. He smirked wickedly as he began welling up jokes in his mind to annoy Raven with…

…

Cyborg put the phone down in his basement garage, and was about to get some breakfast for himself when the phone rang. He answered…

"_Hey Cyborg; how are you handling things?"_ says Robin.

"Hey Rob! Things are swell! Why didn't you call yesterday?" replies Cyborg. He started to walk upstairs; Starfire would probably want to speak with him.

"_Sorry. Got a little hassled by some street gangs, we got them though; just waiting for the next strike."_

"That's good." says Cyborg. He doesn't hear the weird trundling sound from the staircase. "Hope you can get just a good a response from Star. Man was she upset!"

"_Oh no…"_ mutters Robin. _"She's alright now isn't she CY? And what's that sound?" _

"Oh, it's just her riding down the stairs."

"_Sorry?"_

"She's riding down the stairs."

"_SORRY?"_

"STARFIRE IS JUuust… riding… down… the stairs?" says Cyborg weakly as she watches Starfire gleefully bumping down the staircase in her wheelchair, steering round the bend like a professional racer. Cyborg just stares in shock, trembling with the phone in his hand. Robin was not that amused.

"_Starfire?"_ calls out Robin. Starfire hears it and quickly snatches the phone. She is rather ecstatic.

"Oh friend Robin! I was so worried about your well being. Why did you not transmit back to us yesterday? Did you have a good transportation trip? How are you faring against the dangers of the city of Gotham? How long before I can get a vehicle licence? Do you know of any good rocky dirt tracks? Why…?"

"_Could I please speak to Cyborg for a sec Star?"_ says Robin calmly.

"I will be waiting." says Starfire and hands the phone to bewildered Cyborg.

Cyborg answers to the raging Robin drearily. "U-huh… yeah… I thought so… yes … yes sir… I… it won't happen again… right… yeah… I hope not…" and he hands the phone back to Starfire a bit shaken.

As she chats to Robin over the phone, Cyborg can't help but think that Starfire needs to get out more…

…

"Buzz off." says Raven to a fly. Beastboy transforms back into himself and sits next to Raven who is mysteriously sitting and staring blankly at the garden.

"Hey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." he says smiling.

"Ha-ha!" she says sarcastically.

He is not deterred so easily. "That's good! You must be in the mood for some jokes!" he says exited. Raven just stares off into the garden emotionlessly. "Okay! Why did the Cowboy want to die with his boots on?" Raven stared blankly. "_Because, he didn't want to stub his toe when he kicked the bucket_! Get it?"

A mysterious breeze blows a tumble weed across the path.

"What do you call a crate of ducks?" continues Beastboy. "_A box of quakers_!"

Aside from a small movement that seemed to be a nervous twitch of irritation, there were no life signs on Raven.

Beastboy didn't give up. "Where were chips first fried? _In Greece_!" he tried with little progress. "What is the definition of debate? _The thing that lures de' fish in_! Why did the orange stop on the hill? _It ran out of juice_! If you drop a white hat into the red sea, what does it come out as? _Wet_! Do sailors go on safaris? Not _safaris_ I know!"

Still no reaction, but his next joke certainly did…

"What did the man say at the end of the world?" Beastboy asked, looking at her face hopefully. If he wasn't looking at her face, he would have noticed her whole body cringe. "_Armageddon_ outta here!" he laughs. Raven doesn't laugh, but answers dauntingly.

"Do you remember when we first arrived here, and I went back here?" she asks.

"Um… yeah…" he answers. He was expecting serious injuries. This was different. "You planted something didn't you?"

"Here is its fruit…" she says, and hands him a few withered looking purplish things.

"Um…" he says, not wanting to insult her. "They're really nice… uh… prunes…"

"They're pumpkins…"

"Sorry…" says Beastboy, he looks around to try and cover up. "Those flowers look nice though!" he says, looking at a large bunch.

"They're weeds…"

"Err. That vine is very nice!"

"That's the metal railing…"

"Those are some yummy looking apples!"

"They're oranges…"

"Um… which ones in that corner are weeds?" he asks, to try and find some at least one plant to praise about.

"All of them…"

"That water feature is good."

"It was a tree…"

Beastboy grimaces and desperately tries to find at least one plant that survived. "What about that nice flower down there?"

"There's a flower?" says Raven hopefully. Beastboy smiles, he finally seems to have snagged the right line.

"Down there in that bare patch!" he says and they walk over. Indeed there was a very nice single flower on a small plant in a small patch of unspoiled earth. Its yellow petals were bright and the green of its leaves was healthy and fine. It seemed like the sole victor in this battlefield of a garden.

"I… I can't… believe it!" says Raven. She almost finds the courage to smile.

"It's beautiful!" agrees Beastboy, feeling the leaves and petals of the small plant. "It's so fine and healthy! Top of its peak! And the flower is so delicate and glossy!"

Raven bends down to have a touch of her own. Finally, after all her work and endeavours to bring life… there was some hope… A small sapling that seemed to symbolise her very delicate future, a future of life in hope and happiness, a future of…

As soon as she touches it, the whole plant withers and dies in a grey heap, seemingly disintegrating into ash.

…

Beastboy is a little surprised, but he almost jumps out of skin when Raven shows some real abnormal emotions…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she cries out in total breakdown. WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO LETHAL? I DON'T WANT TO BE EVIL! **I DON'T WANT TO BE EEEVIILL**!" she yells out to the heavens.

"Maybe it was just going to die soon anyway Rae! Don't be so…" he tries to comfort her, but he is too startled by the emotions.

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING I TOUCH DIIIEEE?" she wails. Beastboy takes one careful step away.

"Calm down Rae for crying out loud… err… sorry! I mean… it's not the end of the world or anything!"

She stares at him bleakly for a second before she cries some more then runs off into the house and upstairs, slamming the door as she blubbers upon her bed. Beastboy is upset and confused at her behaviour; wondering whether is was something he said?

"WHAT DID YOU DO NOW!" shouts Cyborg from inside the house.

"WHO IS BEING A ROYAL ZARGNARF?" adds Starfire.

Beastboy sighs… he was going to have trouble explaining this one!

…

Robin put down the batmobile phone as they approached the forest adjoining the manor. The night was getting on, and they needed to refuel before patrolling again. However, a red warning light flashes and they are forced to make a detour.

"Tracking device!" exclaims Robin.

"That signal must have been bait to lure us out." comments Batman calmly. "Proceed with caution…"

"I know the drill."

The two get out of the car with scanners out. The dark pine forest howled the wind in its rustling needles. They soon find the device strapped onto the rear fender. It is a bomb…

"How do you suppose we get it off?" asks Robin to the ex-FBI agent and bomb technician.

"I think we're about to find out!" says Batman, and both their scanners suddenly go haywire. All the equipment in the batmobile suddenly flashes before calming down again. The bomb makes a very traditional ticking sound.

"It was that signal again! It triggered the bomb!" says Robin.

"Or our pause in motion triggered the signal." says Batman as he bends down to take a closer look. There are two wires in the circuitry. The bomb has writing on it.

_Batman, for a long time you have hovered between your identity as a man and as a bat, between the ordinary and the extraordinary, between life above in the light and the darkness. For too long have you **willingly chosen** to be both simultaneously, when there can only really be one true choice or rather fate. They are both two sides of the same coin batman, but only one can face up in a flip. Cut the right wire, there is only one true answer, and such is your fate._

_Harvey Dent_

_Twoface_

Batman grimaces and looks at the two wires. Robin hands him a blast shield from the car before being gestured away while the Batman played a coin toss with Twoface.

Twoface was a criminal who regarded fate, rather than choice was what mattered most. It was either yes or no, there was no in between. There was either death or life, and if a coin toss said death, then death it must be. Batman cut a wire and suddenly the bomb flashed red. He covered himself with the blast shield and Robin got ready with a fire extinguisher, but it was not needed.

A small letter came out from the defused bomb.

_If you can read this letter, then you have saved your bat car. Congratulations. You have chosen to be Batman, and thus you have been destined to a life of darkness, for you risked your life to save your wagon of justice so that more may be saved. If you had not done so, you would have chosen to be a man; who is fearing of death and logical enough to allow the explosion to occur to the expense of your vehicle. But seeing as you are dependant on your vehicle, you are certainly Batman, nothing more. So with choosing one hand, you have lost the other. You have chosen to be a bat, so you have lost the mankind. The opportunity cost._

_Twoface_

The radio in the car bleeps and Batman picks it up. Robin thinks he already knows what just happened, and in the eyes of the Batman, he does to.

"Batman." says Commissioner Gordon over the radio. "Drive by shooting in Benton Street. One man mowed down as he walked home from work. Witnesses clearly state Twoface was behind the attack."

"One man?" says Batman.

"I may not have called you otherwise for such a murder old friend, but he was completely torn apart that it is impossible to identify him." and his voice seems to show some sickness at the scene of the crime. "I was hoping you may give us a clue, since we found this nearby." and he holds up an evidence bag to the Batcam. It is a metal disk resembling a coin, with one side saying _Batman_, and the other saying _Man;_ which is worn away by long cruel scratches.

When the Twoface killed, he wasn't picky, just faithful to his chance of a coin. For every time he flipped the coin, he was gambling the fate of a life. For whatever business that poor man walking home was doing, Twoface did not know and did not care, he was in the wrong place in the wrong time, or as the Twoface would put it; the right place at the chosen time.

Batman clenched his fist and scrunched the letter.

Robin felt that it was going to be a long week ahead…

…

…

…

**Author's note:**

Hope you enjoyed that! Things are building to a twist for the titans. And by the way, the bad/good guy profiles below are for The Lancer series that are about Robin and Starfire's kid that I'm thinking about doing. Though The Leech will make a small appearance in the current story, it will be very short, and only as one of his lesser guises as he is still a teenager. I hope you like this profile! (P.S. I do not own the Teen Titans)

**Goodguy Profile:**

Number 3

Name: Rachel Roth

Alias: Raven

Height: 5"7'

Strength: Medium

Intelligence: Psychic abilities

Data:

When Starfire went off on diplomatic purposes, and with Nightwing busy in Bludhaven, Rachel Roth, the successful news reporter, once again took in their son Robin Victor Garfield Roth Grayson (The Lancer). When the spirit of Trigon was defeated, her powers had diminished, but she still keeps a few tricks with her, like low telekinetics, mind reading and telepathy which is the main mode of communication between Robin and his aunt/K'norfka. She is the sensible one who uses sense and practicality to keep Robin out of trouble. Their telepathic bond helping the identity of the Lancer to remain a secret.

Although her powers are nothing like before, she can still deal with thugs easily with her kicks and fists. She can also knock out weak minded people by simply touching their heads. Her abilities, though secret, gives her an edge in her job as Jump Cities News Queen. Still single, she is occasionally seeking out the right man to fill her long career life. Robin is very persistent and thinks that she should try and ask 'uncle' Garfield Logan (Beastboy) who is a popular nature documentary host, whom he thinks likes her. But she denies it, though she always tries to look her best when he sometimes drops by to say hi.


	3. Escape on Day Three

The atmosphere was thick, almost as thick as the food. A great spoonful of gruel-like risotto was spatted upon the plate of The Killer Moth as he trundled in the long line of prisoners of Outer Jump City Prison. All the nasties of Jump City were penned up within its high concrete walls and barb-wired fences. Their every need catered by the helping hand of a policeman and jail warden. But as luxurious as this was, along with good company and adequate, if not confined lodgings, some people just couldn't wait to get out…

Killer Moth was a criminal mastermind; yes, but nonetheless, as many others of his kind, he was caught; shifted away to this fortress of cement. Now he was a criminal in prison, a prisoner, a low down jail bird and…

"Dad you pig! You took the last jelly cup!" yells Kitten with her spoon thwacking his back; the masked moth quickly surrenders the desert.

"Sorry dear!" he says feebly, walking to his (Or rather their) usual table.

"Still being pushed around are we chum?" said Mumbo, the more recent return lodger. His moustache twitching to the smell of the gruel.

"Mind your own business blue face." she says and stuck out her tongue. Kitten was not like most of the others in the prison, for one she was the only girl, and two, she was one of the prisons most ferocious bullies. Mumbo backed off; he really didn't want another wedgie by her trained gorilla father.

"It has always puzzled me." says Control Freak, slopping down his mush and pointing his spoon at Killer Moth. His rounded figure more or less the same despite the lower calorie meals. "How come your girl is allowed to stay here anyhow? And why can you two still wear your masks?"

Mumbo and Killer moth exchange glances and shrug their shoulders. (I couldn't really think of a good explanation either so just bare with the story.)

"Anyway…" says Kitten and she crouches to a whisper. "Is everything ready?"

"Ready and set!" says Control freak smiling. "Do you have the recording?"

"Right to you!" says Mumbo, and he slides a parcel under the table. It hits Killer Moth in the shins.

"Ow!" says the moth, thinking it was his daughter, and quickly hands over a hidden jelly cup.

"Err… thanks anyway dad!" says Kitten. "Let's try to keep it down guys! We don't want any unwanted attention here!" A prison guard walks past, but doesn't see the parcel.

"Sorry about that, fellows!" whispers Mumbo, and he tries to kick the parcel to Control Freak. He kicks control Freak.

"I refuse to cry…" says the couch potato with a small tear.

"Egad you klutz!" exclaims Kitten, grinding his toe with her heel, and she just hands the parcel over the table while no one is looking. They all smile evilly… except Mumbo who is in pain…

…

"Heads up!" shouts Robin. Batman heeds it and ducks as two bird-arangs smack down two mobsters behind him. The Dark knight holds the leg of another kicking opponent to flip him to the ground.

Three thugs with clubs run at Robin; he goes for the middle one. With a strike as fast as sight, he hits him square on the nose, his clenched fist activating his extension rod that extends out to coat hanger the other two. He twirls it around in show as they try to get up, before finishing the three off in a circular sweep.

"Don't get too careless!" says Batman, and he uses his batarang to take out a rooftop gunner. A bat rope launches to save the man from hitting the ground. He is lowered safely, but quickly into a garbage crate.

"What do you mean by that?" remarks Robin as he stands over his catch. A thug sneaks up behind him, but gets the wrong end of his heel and crumples to the floor.

"Just checking. It's been a while. You may get in over your head if your not careful." replies the Bat, and he launches himself at the remaining ten or more gangsters. Most of them flee, and out of those who stayed, most of them were surrendering. The battle is short and the results are pleasing.

"I'm fine!" says Robin, retracting his staff to bring out hand cuffs. "It will take more than some trained gorillas to take me by surprise."

"Be careful what you wish for…" replies Batman, and he helps a man out of the trash. He turns round and recognises a face amongst the line-up. "If it isn't our old friend Reno Quatros!" he smiles. The green attired, moustached Italian tries to hide his face; his gold tooth shining as he frowned and sweated.

"Quatros? The human crime map? I didn't know he was still into this work?" says Robin, finishing the roundup. "We've caught him, like…"

"Twenty times?" says Batman, facing the mole of a criminal.

"Oh! Senior Batman. How nice to err see you again!" he says pathetically.

"What news from the grape vine Reno? I won't ask more than twice."

"Oh, senior. You have the wrong man!" he says shrugging. "I was just strolling down a 'like this alleyway when you came out biffing and baffing and MAMA MIA!" he whines as he's lifted off the ground.

"I don't ask three times Reno!"

The man wipes his brow. "Have mercy please. If they find out, they'll have a 'my head (Throw me). I couldn't possibly say anything without risking my, a 'neck (Throw me). Just put me, a 'back in the locker. It ain't so bad, it's a nice a 'place, eh (Throw me)?"

Batman courteously throws him away from the other gangsters and into the garbage crate. While Robin keeps an eye on the prisoners, Batman goes over to Reno to retrieve a small paper of writing from the mole.

"How a' long do you think eh?" says Reno pleadingly as he is helped back up.

"Two years…"

"But senior…!"

"With this," he holds up the paper. "Six months."

"Bene!" sighs Reno and the police cars soon arrive. "You'll never break me you bat person!" he changes to a yell. "I won't a' talk, d' ya here me! Never!" and the police come to escort him away struggling.

The officers tip their hat to the two superheroes; their jobs had been quite hectic over the past few weeks without them. As the bunch is loaded up, Robin sighs.

"It's sad how little time these guys have to do now." he says. "They could have easily killed someone, many are repeat offenders, and yet, under good behaviour, they can be out in a fraction of the time…"

"You know how it is with crime as high as it is here." says Batman. "The jails can't hold them all… but it's good to give them a better chance. Not all of them go back."

"That's true." says Robin. Many criminals who faced and were defeated by Batman once, hardly dared to come back for a second time, often becoming model citizens with families of their own. But still, there were some…

"Batman! Robin!" says Commissioner Gordon, after supervising the cleanup. "Any leads so far?"

"I'm afraid not much." replies the Dark Avenger, and he looks at the paper again. "From a 'source', the Penguin, Riddler and Twoface are teaming up. The Penguin will be at his new 'business' headquarters. Though this is from a 'reliable' source, I doubt it will provide much ground for a charge. Do we have anything on him?"

"Nothing Batman. Oswald is a slippery customer. All the gangs he hires don't talk when we nab them, and those that do, say they work for the Riddler or Twoface. We don't get anywhere with the search warrants either."

"This would explain the Riddler's signal and the bomb from Twoface yesterday." points out Robin. "How do you think the Penguin's involved?"

"Riddler and Twoface are probably too unstable to work together." says Batman. "The Penguin is probably the brains as usual, as well as the financer from what I hear. Keeping them as a team long enough to get me, before they start strangling each other."

"We have won over alliances like this before Batman. Remember to call me if anything else should turn up." says Gordon, returning to his car. "You know how to call me."

"You know how to call us." says Robin. They wave as the police head off into the early morning.

…

"Are you sure you don't want to accompany us friend Cyborg?" says Starfire as Beastboy and Raven help her out of the mansion in her wheelchair.

"I'm sure." says Cyborg. "Someone needs to keep an eye on the Titan Signal as well as Silkie here!" and he pats the little grub.

"Silkie really does not need that much maintenance in the short time that we will be absent."

"I'm not having you ride down the stairs or eat yourself to fatness in boredom again Star. Just get thee gone and have a good time! I'm counting on you two to watch out for her!" he says to Beastboy and Raven.

"You can count on us CY!" says Beastboy with his 3D goggles for a movie. His vision warped, he trips over a pavement. "Whoops!"

"I'm REALLY counting on you Raven!" sighs Cyborg.

"I'm making no promises…" says Raven and she leads them on towards the shopping centre.

…

Cyborg closes the door and jumps for joy. Finally he could have a bit of peaceful relaxation, without Beastboy getting bashed, Raven destroying stuff or Starfire making life really difficult. All he needed to do is feed Silkie breakfast, have his own breakfast; then he could go and start fixing things and… um… doing whatever else he does without the hassling responsibility of the others.

"Finally, a bit of time for myself!" he sighs; then his eyes pop up. "DON'T DRINK FROM THERE! Gross! Oh man! No! NO! Don't press the FLUUUSH! NOOOOO!" and he quickly sprints over with plunger in hand.

…

It was the jail soccer match, with the East side fighting the West side. Kitten was the sole cheerleader with the others in the game. Though they really didn't like these games, this was part of their plan. None was so more worried than the out of shape Control Freak, who was sweating, panting and wheezing.

"He hasn't even blown the whistle yet you wimp!" says Mumbo. "We need you to be in top condition for the plan!"

"But why me?" moans the fat man. "I'm going to die out here!" and he scans the field of tough players, most of whom are envisioning how well Control Freak can bounce when kicked.

"You're the one who built the machine." says Killer Moth, stretching. "So if anything should go wrong up there, you're the only one who can fix it! We may never get another chance!"

"But it's so high!" moans Control Freak (Who I shall call CtrlF from now on to save space) looking at the two storey lavatory building "What if the ball doesn't even get up there?"

"Just leave that to me!" smiles Mumbo with a small plastic spoon in his hand.

The whistle blows and the game starts…

…

"I have to admit, that was pretty shrewd!"

"Waaargh!" squawks the Penguin startled at his office desk. The Catwoman takes his abandoned seat.

"Thankyou!" she smiles in the swivel chair. The Penguin isn't too amused.

"How did you get in here?" he menaces, shaking his umbrella in annoyance.

"Your air vent was open, so I crawled right in. But let's get to the facts; what is in this for me?"

"Aha!" smiles the Penguin hopefully. He tries to stealthily drag his sushi tray away, but the Catwoman helps herself. "So you want to reconsider joining our team up?"

"_Considering_, Penguin, considering. I just want to know if it's worth it first. That's how I work." and she munches on the seaweed wrapped snacks.

"Ahem." the Penguin clears his throat. "I'd say you'd get a share in my priceless Van Froth collection."

"The artist of bird fanatics?" she says, raising an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"I happen to like birds!" says the Penguin, trying not to seem hungry. "Besides; the main reward is finally defeating the Batman."

"_That's_ why I'm not joining!" points out Catwoman. "Don't get me wrong. He is annoying from time to time, but saving people isn't all that bad; in fact it's good. And getting rid of him isn't really a motivator for a burglar like as Me." and she finishes the sushi.

The Penguin grumbles. "So are you done?" he says, tapping his foot.

"Another pointer before I leave." she says, making sure he doesn't blast her with the umbrella. "Don't get too cocky that you're the only sane member of your little league Oswald. Nigma is a lost cause and Dent really lives to his name. I know that you plan to turn them against each other so you end up on top in the end."

The Penguin smiles. "They were going to do it anyway!" he shrugs.

"You don't seem too concerned that I may spill the beans?"

"Hah! They don't trust you anymore than I. They probably know that I'll take advantage of their scuffle, but they still think they can cope. But believe me; I am in no danger!"

"Adios!" says Catwoman, jumping out the window, before the Penguin can fire his electro net umbrella. She escapes to the streets below. She had what she wanted.

He observes that a few papers have been nabbed from his desk… he frowns… he has an idea… then he smiles.

…

"So we'll meet back here in two hours okay Star?" says Beastboy, all of them in there casual disguises.

"It shall be friends Raven and Beastboy. Have a good motion picture." and she wheels off to the Budget Department Store.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" mumbles Raven with her movie ticket wilting in her hand. Her hooded jacket, knee high belted boots and short skirt as black as outer space.

"Come on Rae! The '_Attack of the Killer Killers'_ is rated 5 stars on the '_IckyFrogface'_ magazine ratings." says Beastboy with 3D goggles ready. He wore an alien costume to go with his green skin. Sort of like a '_Star Trod'_ fan.

"Like I said… Just remember you promised not to tell anyone I cried yesterday!" says Raven with a glare. Cyborg and Starfire, though they heard her slam the door, did not hear the wails she let out; thankfully.

"Sure, sure!" says Beastboy looking around and getting dizzy. "Everything's so weird and demented!"

"Sound's like someone I know." says Raven, rolling her eyes and they make to the cinema with as much distance between them. Beastboy walks into a bench.

…

Usually, the Titans had most of their grocery delivered to save appearing in public, which may alarm people or get them mugged by gangs or fans. Starfire wore her large brimmed hat again and sunglasses. She rolled through the isles with her shopping list. Since she had arrived on earth, she had only shopped for leisure rather than necessity. She thought it may be a bit enlightening to see how these department stores worked.

Soon she had gathered all the items on the list (often having to ask passers by to pass down items; 'very nice people' she thought), all but one item that she reserved for last… mustard.

And there it was; the bottle of yellow liquid like mush in the centre of the isle, the sole survivor of a result of sales prices. She wheeled over to the start of the isle when she noticed another figure at the other end.

An old granny with her weekend outfit sat in her motorised wheelchair at the other end. She glances at the mustard, then at Starfire. Starfire does likewise… it's a standoff. A plastic bag blows past in the breeze of the air-conditioning…

Starfire clenches her wheels with determination, shuffling a bit in her seat. The lady gnashes her false teeth and quivers her hand on her control panel. Her glasses are fogged up by the tension. Starfire taps on the wheels by her sides like a gunman to his holsters. The atmosphere is tense. A store clerk runs past to avoid the collision.

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!" cries out the old lady, her chair lurching forward, her wrinkles flying back in the turbulence of the astounding 4km/h speed.

"TAMAARAAAN!" cries out Starfire, rolling off to meet her opponent.

Matrix shot of the granny just getting to the mustard before Starfire, wheelchairs swerving from collision and past each other, fractions of a centimetre apart. Cans trembling from the low turbulence.

"Ha-ha you young whipper snapper! VICTORY!" laughs the lady and zooms off to the register with her prize, almost barging over a clerk.

"NOOOO!" cries Starfire. She had to admit, her speed wasn't all that impressive. She started to mope.

"Um… miss?" says the Clerk, with a crate of fresh mustard bottles.

"Great Jubilations! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!" she exclaims and grabs four large bottles before making for the counter in a laugh of triumph, hugging the bottles. "It is now MINE! MINE My OWN! MY precious! Hahaha!"

The clerk scratches his head, before Starfire zips back to take the rest of the mustard. He speaks in his crackly teenage voice.

"Mr. Stewart sir? Can we talk about my raise?"

…

"How come we're still playing huh?" says Kitten angrily to the three players. Mumbo is wheezing away and CtrlF is on his back and in pain. The other players laugh. "This was meant to be a cover story for our escape! Where's our escape?"

"We would be making progress IF, your dad wasn't so competitive!" says Mumbo frowning.

"Sorry!" mumbles Killer Moth, who is juggling the ball. "Got caught in the spirit of things!"

"Just make sure I get the ball next time!" says Mumbo.

"But you're so slow!"

"The PLAN dad! Not the game! THE PLAN!" says Kitten, hitting him with a pom-pom.

"JUST PLEASE KILL ME NOW!" groans CtrlF on the ground.

"We're almost there man! Almost there!" says Mumbo. The whistle blows again.

…

Raven watched Beastboy enjoying the movie. It was a lot better than watching the movie in more reasons than one.

It was hard to understand the mind of someone who seemed so deranged, but she believed that he was really trying to cheer her up; despite the fact he hogged the popcorn and acted like an idiot. She envied his ability of emotions, so happy and content with his life. If only she could dig up these emotions… let them loose… then… she had an idea…

Beastboy gets scared by the movie and throws his popcorn on Raven's head… she gets another idea… she belts him with her ice tea…

…

Starfire went out from the store to be confronted by a very weird spectacle. A person, a kid in a strange potato resembling suite was being eyed by the crowd of shoppers. On one side he had a large gun of a sort which attached to a large barrel on his back.

"HAHAHA!" he said in an evil acting voice. "I am The Potato! I have come to avenge vegetable kind by destroying the peace and tranquillity of this supermarket!" his pointy nose and evil shaped wide eyes gave him a very sinister look, which was completely blown by his potato outfit. "None shall escape my wrath! NONE! HAHAHA!"

"Why are you threatening peace and tranquillity Fresco Kafka?" asks Starfire confused at this strange 'super villain'.

"Egad! How do you know my name? Who divulged my secret?" he says shocked and annoyed. Starfire points out his employee badge on his costume. He frowns. "Who cares? You will still feel my awesome power! SPUD CANNON!" and he fires at the crowd.

Earthy potatoes get shot from the double barrelled blaster, pelting the onlookers with the vegetable at high speed; revealing that it was not an act as many had thought.

"Ow! Ow! You lunatic! That hurts! Ow!" they all say running for cover. The security is not quite sure how to combat this fiend, reluctant to open fire on the disturbed kid. So they just wait for him to run out of ammo. A stray potato hits and sways a large plaque on the wall, the huge marble slab coming down to wreck a show car. Fresco screamed out as the slab started to sway towards him in crushing weight.

Starfire comes to the rescue, wheeling in to snatch him away in the nick of time and he falls to the ground. Constricted by his costume, Fresco rolls on his back and acts like a tortoise. The security rushes in.

"You haven't seen the last of me wheelchair girl!" he snarls at Starfire.

"How rude!" she says rather fed up with the weird mean person.

He presses a button on his gun, and he is ejected from his suite in amazing speed, and smack into the marble slab head first. The security helps him away and Starfire congratulates herself on a job well done, before disappearing to avoid publicity.

"_Robin will be so proud!"_ she smiles to herself.

…

Killer Moth kicks the ball to CtrlF, and it's time to start the party! The fat prisoner gives it the best kick he has, and it hits him in the face…

Using his plastic spoon, Mumbo in the side lines conjures enough power to get the ball flying over the lavatory building. All the prisoners groan as the ball sits still on the roof.

"I guess I'll have to get it." says CtrlF. But he is still quivering at the height of the two storey building. As the rule went; you kick it, you get it.

"You'll take all day!" groans a rather large inmate and pushes CtrlF down. "I'll do it!"

Kitten acts quickly and uses the refreshment barrel to knock him down and out with a swift sledgehammer movement. The other prisoners back down and Kitten just shrugs to the guards who tick her off on the solitary confinement list.

"Get going!" says Kitten with clenched teeth and glaring eyes. CtrlF scuttles up the ladder. The guard in the control tower keeps an eye on his slow progress.

Reaching the top in what seems like ages, he takes a short breather before taking out the strange radar device as the other prisoners start to throw things at him. He sets up the dish under his large body, away from the tower guard, and switches it on. He throws the ball down and gives a wink to the others… it had begun at last!

…

Starfire, Beastboy and Raven were coming to the house when they heard distinct yelling from inside. The rush in as fast as they can…

"THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" screams out Cyborg in terror. "This is so, oh! Eww! So gross! Nasty, nasty, NASTY!" and they observe Silkie sucking on his hand.

"Oh!" says Starfire smiling. "You are bonding! How nice!"

"He's trying TO EAT ME!" struggles Cyborg. Beastboy manages to pull off Silkie.

"What muscle power! He's pretty strong for such a little guy!" says Beastboy, wiping his brow. The phone rings and Starfire answers.

"Robin! How nice to hear your vocal sounds… We just came back from the supermarket… yes I did thankyou…"

"All I did was spill a tiny bit of his food and he goes for the hand!" complains Cyborg, wiping his hand on a towel.

"You just have to be a bit more careful!" points out Beastboy, and he handles a spoonful to Silkie. Delighted Silkie bounds at the serving and knocks it onto Cyborg's head. "Whoops!"

"Oh no!" says Cyborg and the grub lunges at him.

"Well friend Raven and Beastboy went to see a movie…" continues Starfire, as Beastboy tries to help Cyborg to pry the grub off his head. "I went shopping and raced an old lady to a mustard bottle… why do you sound so odd?"

"THIS IS NOT NICE!" comes the muffled screams of Cyborg. "THIS IS SO **WRONG**! MAN! WORDS CANNOT DESCRIBE THE HORROR! OH SWEET SUGAR! YOU DO **NOT** WANT TO SEE WHAT I CAN SEE IN HERE! OH MAN THAT'S… THIS IS **HORRIBLE**!"

"Just hold in there Cy!" says Beastboy and gets the plunger on him.

"Well, then I met with this strange young person called Fresco Kafka… he's a super villain called the potato" says Starfire, watching Silkie finally popping from Cyborg's cranium. "… Do not laugh! He crushed and destroyed a good motor vehicle automobile and I had to save him from getting squashed flattened under a heavy rock falling… yes… yes he did have a large gun in operation… why?"

"At least things can't get any worse eh CY!" says Beastboy, handing Silkie's food in a bottle. Cyborg wipes the drool off his face.

"Oh friend Cyborg, Robin wants to speak with you. He sounds upset?" says Starfire.

"Oh good grief!" says Cyborg, and he prepares himself for a telling off…

"Hey! Where's Raven?" says Beastboy in the pandemonium, wandering if he could cheer her up. But she was already shut up in her room… preparing to do something truly extraordinary…

…

"AAARGH!" cries out the tower guard as some sort of huge moth bashes into him. Soon a whole cohort of the creatures flies into the prison area in the coming of night. Attracted by the radar that Control Freak had set up, they come to the amplified frequency of their master. Soon they completely surround the soccer pitch, lining the walls with moth fur. (Cue in the Ewok rescue music from Return of The Jedi)

"Masks!" shouts out Kitten, and the four slip on concealed gas filters as the moths suddenly come hurtling down.

Chaos and confusion reigns when the masses fly down upon the terror stricken inhabitants. With long tongues of icky-ness, they swooped on their prey and proceeded to eat their sweat. (Not lethal, but quite disgusting all the same) Yellow goo and sticky hairs covered the unfortunate humans.

"Fly! Yes fly! Fly my pretties! Hahaha!" shouts Killer Moth in triumph.

As each moth hit someone, a huge cloud of hair and moth scales went into the air, causing confusion and mayhem. The guards not being able to open fire their stun weapons in fear of hitting each other and the prisoners start punching at anything that moves. Three forms disappear in the confusion and soon end up outside the prison gates, which were opened to vent out the moth dust.

"Ha! That'll show them!" says Mumbo as they hightail it into the darkness.

"This isn't fair!" moans Control Freak in his best sprint he could pull off.

"No one messes with the fabulous four! HAHA!" says Kitten, and they sweep a corner and hide as police cars zoom past. "Nothing can stop us! We shall never be defeated! We are unstoppable! Invincible! Untouchable! We shall never be separated! We shall…"

"Hey! We left your Dad behind!" points out Mumbo in alarm.

…

Back in the prison, Killer moth is trapped under the massive combined weight of his creations. The security in a circle around him with feet tapping as the dust dies down.

"Oh drats!" he says drearily and he breaks off into laughing as the moths begin to tickle him.

…

"Oh well!" shrugs Kitten. "From **NOW ON** we shall never be split! For we are all combined under one driving purpose…"

"One great and evilly divine goal…" says Mumbo, rubbing his hands.

"To finish the Titans **once and for all**!" wheezes Control Freak in evil conclusion. He faints into a dustbin…

…

Robin sighed in his luxury bedroom. Sleep was important in this line of work. But he couldn't help feeling a little concerned for Starfire. Whatever Cyborg considered as responsible didn't really seem like it to him. He just hoped next time he called; Starfire wouldn't have ridden down a spiral stairway or battled any criminals with her legs still in casts! Robin sighed…

…

Beastboy wandered what he could do to try and help Raven. The only thing the movie seemed to do was to prove that throwing popcorn isn't good for your health.

"Maybe if I could help her in her plants?" he thinks, remembering how she was devoted to the garden. But his skill with plants wasn't that impressive. He knew lots about animals because of his experience, but plants were a whole new frontier.

He looked at the pile of gardening books and decided that there must be an easier way. He had often tried to morph into plants before, but he had always been unsuccessful; usually turning into a stick insect. But with added motivation, he tried again tonight. Trying to learn all he can to help out his friend.

First try; nothing. He tried harder; nothing. Harder still and yet still nothing. Then, like a change in the wind, something did change…

He felt his cells changing, from his toes to his hairs on his head. His muscles tingled and his bones felt funny. But despite this, the spasm soon died down. Nothing seemed to change; hands, feet, head and skin. He was still Beastboy…

"Well, it was worth a shot!" he sighs and yawns. He curls up in his bed and starts to dream; dreaming of what it might be like to be a tree? In his dreams and in the night… changes were occurring…

Things will certainly get more interesting!

**Bad guy Profile**

Number 3

Name: Lucius M. Sigma

Alias: The Lord of Time

Height: 7"0'

Series: The Lancer

Intelligence: Business and World Domination

Data:

Lucius Sigma is the tycoon behind the great Sigma tech. industry. He came across the AI wrist with Chroma from its previous owner. Using the time travelling technology of Chroma, he went to the future in order to steal technology, technology that keeps him ahead of his biggest rival Victor Stone of CY. Tech. Though he wasn't too ambitious back then, the influence of Chroma has led him to envision a new world of order, with him in ultimate, unlimited and virtually immortal control. With Chroma's aid, he hoped to increase his power over time warps by the use of the Ultimate Hex program, which was inadvertently transferred to The Lancer on its debut, preventing Chroma's ability of time manipulation. Sigma is desperately trying to get the program back to complete his plan.

Not only being intelligently shrewd, rich and influential, Sigma has also undergone many changes to his body due to the enhancements of Chroma's Biotechnology. He has also grafted a special port into his neck, allowing him to access technology by merely standing near it. The results of his enhancements increased his height, build, strength, reactions, speed and endurance to superhuman levels (He can break walls and jump 4 meters from **standing** position). He also has the ability to regenerate from injuries as The Lancer does. Because of this, and their AI symbionts, they are equally matched opponents.


	4. Day Four twists

Midnight struck its final gong and day four started. Raven sat and prepared herself for her plan.

"If this goes wrong, things can get really messy." she says to herself. The wind blows against the window, the shadows flicker to the movement of the scented candles. "But if I do not try to change; I may never change." she agrees, and she reaches for the mirror; the mirror that had warped Beastboy and Cyborg to the dark realms… it was time to return.

"I may never get another chance. Time is against me. I may not last much longer." she sighs, looking at her hands; so powerful, yet helpless. She touched the mirror…

Night turned into a swirl of colours, but predominantly with the aurora of darkness. There she span in her energy shield, twirling in the vortex that was a prison for a very powerful demon… Trigon, her father…

Soon her feet reached the hard scorched earth of the desolate realm. She was not alone. There, standing tall, the great red spectre loomed with eyes flared and muscles tense. Raven stood her ground.

"When will you ever learn?" sighs Trigon, and blasts at her. The lasers rip the rocky earth, but they clearly miss her; she doesn't even flinch. "You cannot destroy me. You cannot fight me and you cannot convert me. It is not your destiny."

"That maybe so, but the time has not passed. I'm taking a different angle now!" says Raven, and she uses her powers to blast him far into the air. Trigon isn't too harmed and steadies himself in the purple sky, his eyes still in bright fire.

"No spell has hold on me here dear daughter! No hex or talisman will avail against me; the lord of demons!" smiles Trigon. "Though I am weaker than you in this, this prison, this limbo." he says looking around the place with spite. "I am yet to face my end. You cannot destroy me and I cannot break you… **yet**…"

"You shall not have a chance!" says Raven, and manifests a sudden blast of energy, taking Trigon completely by surprise. He is sent flying away, still flying along the surface of the rugged void.

"Gloat while you can!" he shouts in his great tone of authority. He struggles against the awesome power, but to no avail. "You shall still fulfil my prophecy! You will still bow to my power! IT IS FAR FROM OVER" and his yell disappears off the horizon.

Raven, Rachel Roth, drops to the ground exhausted…

"So this is where I split?" she wavers on her weakened feet. "She's weakened now guys! You know what you have to do." she says, seemingly to herself. "He won't stay down for long. Stick together, he cannot destroy you if you combine your powers, and someday you may win… when we've changed." and she holds her head as her body begins to tremble. Something happens… A powerful rainbow of colours spurts from her being and suddenly in brilliant flashes, there are many duplicated Ravens standing around, all of them in different coloured cloaks, all of them standing in a pause of wonder for the future of their lives, all of them standing but one… The dark Raven lies down, exhausted from the energy spent from blasting Trigon. Her four red eyes close in sleep and the others come round to tend to her, themselves, Raven.

This would be a new beginning with a glimmer of hope… or an end in the widening eclipse…

…

"So what do we have for breakfast?" yawns Control Freak, scratching his large belly. They had to get up at the crack of dawn to find a more suitable hideout. Trash cans were too exposed, too often used and much too uncomfortable.

"Hay Kit!" says Mumbo, rising from his trash can. He taps the bin lid beside him. "It's dawn already! Rise and shine!"

"RISE AND SHINE?" shouts Kitten. She wasn't a typical cheerful early morning person. More like one of the typical irate dawn haters. "RISE AND SHINE? Get A LIFE! You rise and I'LL shine!" and she twirls the bin around.

"I'm hungry." points out Control Freak (CtrlF). "Can we get going?"

"Come on you spoiled brat!" says Mumbo, getting annoyed and feeling more confidant against the bully as Killer Moth was still in jail. "Rise and shine; up and at' em!" and he mistakenly shakes the can.

"UP AND AT' EM?" screams Kitten, popping from her dustbin. "I'll show YOU UP AND AT 'EM!" and she swats him into the dustbin with her lid. "I'm in charge of this mob, and I'll be the judge of when we get up, ship off or blow up!"

"This sure beats early morning cartoons!" says CtrlF, "But I'm still hungry!" he moans.

"I'm… still… in paaiinn!" groans Mumbo.

"Alright, alright, alrighty then! Let's get going!" agrees Kitten with a yawn. "To tell you the truth; I'm sort of hungry too. Honestly; you guys are totally lost without a good jump start! Where's my breakfast?"

"I'm… still… in paaiinn!"

Like a rehearsed advertisement, CtrlF recites his lines. "What is this; this acute aroma; that secret blend of herbs and spices, grilled on a slow flame? Can it be? That truly tempting gravy paste? Do I smell… roast chicken?" he says, sniffing the air in bliss. His olfactory sensors are correct, and he heads to a small restaurant by the alleyways.

"Remember; smash and grab! Not stay and gloat!" reminds Kitten as she follows after.

"I'm… still… in paaiinn!" moans Mumbo, and his bin tips over.

…

Twoface scarred the walls with bullets to take out the security cameras. The frightened hostages of the bank huddled in a corner in a state of mortified fear. The villain's hired guns are itchy fingered and keep a tight watch on all entrances. The alarms are smashed off by a large mallet in a horrible crunch.

"Fate has been kind to you today." rasps Twoface, fondling his coin in his hand. His other hand tightly gripped his machine gun. He sweeps the mass of papers of a desk in disgust.

"What am I going to do?" he muses to himself. "That is what you are thinking isn't it? That always seems to be a question to you people, but truly; there are no questions." his sickly face turned to them with a glare of hysteric hatred. "When there is life, there is death. It is either one, or the other. Whatever it is, it is exact, it is plain and it is DECIDED!" and he slams his fist on a table. He trembles a bit in the exhilaration. It was quite true, that the Riddler's mind games were starting to take their toll on the madman. The Penguin was very shrewd indeed.

"As I said; fate has been kind." he continues in his gruff voice, crushing a plastic bottle under his foot. "You will either be put out of your miseries, the simple PATHETIC WASTE of time you call _lives_ very soon to end your continual play against darn **plucky luck**; or you will leave here with my insightful knowledge to guide you to a more insightful life." he starts to walk to them.

"To be or not to be; yes or no, do or do not, black or white, life…" and he flips the coin into the tense air. Time seems to warp into silence of deep held breathes.

"DEATH!" he says with eyes intense, and he opens fire…

I need not describe much to the result of searing shooting lead on soft flesh and blood and brittle bone… The Bat-signal flashes high into the dark clouds…

…

"This can't be happening!" cries out Cyborg, looking at a newspaper article. The escape of Kitten, Mumbo and CtrlF was headline news. Things were going to be a bit more difficult. "You are definitely staying in the mansion Starfire!" he says as she rolls past in her wheelchair. "There is no way I can let you out with these three on the loose."

"But friend Cyborg…" she says pleadingly, but he holds to his decision. He had heard quite enough sharp words from Robin the past two days; he wasn't going to be irresponsible to his responsibility (As one should not).

"No buts Star!" says Cyborg, holding up his hand. "In fact I think it's best if we shift you off to a hospital for a while the actions on."

"That did not seem to work well when the Joker was around." says Starfire sadly. She did wish she hadn't been so helpless then or now when she is needed. "This mobility chair with wheels is such a curse…" she sighs and observes her plastered legs with pity.

"I'm really sorry about this Star!" says Cyborg. "I won't send you away, but you can't leave the house, okay?"

"Agreed friend Cyborg..." she says downcast, and wheels off to find the mustard again.

…

Beastboy woke up as usual and slips off the edge of his bed in a clutter, somehow misjudging the distance. His head felt pretty weird as he stood up, sort of giddy, and his footing wasn't that good. Everything seemed a bit distant from his view.

"Must have been that sugar tofu!" he moans, and dresses up to annoy Raven again…

…

"You cannot do this to me!" screams evil Raven, bound in black energy cords. "You will pay for this outrage! You shall all die!" and she prepares to laser them.

"Sheesh! What a moaner!" says fighting Raven and blind folds her with some more energy. Evil screams out in outrage. "Maybe we should have knocked her out first!" she smiles, cracking her knuckles.

"We are so sorry evil! Really we are! Sorry! Really we are! I can't believe it!" says shy Raven, covering her mouth in complete shock of the violence. She cringes away from the fury of evil.

"This is so great!" smiles Happy Raven, beaming as usual. "We now get to have turns controlling the body! What fun!"

"What a drag!" says grumpy Raven, sitting on the ground in a sulk. The others look at her with disapproving eyes. "I mean; what joy!" she says with attitude with arms waving around in sarcasm.

"Finally we can do something about our looks!" says vain Raven, brushing her hair back. "I think long hair… what about you lot?"

"Long?" groans fight, "But that'll cramp up our style! We can't fight with long hair!"

"And what do **you** know about style?"

"No one asks my opinion!" groans grumpy in a corner. "It's always the same!"

"And that's a bad thing?" says Mean Raven, pushing over shy.

"Please stop fighting. I'm getting scared!" says Shy, crying a little.

"THAT'S SO SAAAD!" mopes sad Raven in bucketing tears. "I'm so heartbroken! Do something Happy!"

"How cute! This rock looks like a bunny rabbit!" says Happy, prancing around the wasteland. The others stare at her weirdly. "I mean… lets do a draw of hairs!" she smiles. The others agree and pull out a hair. Vain has trouble parting with hers, but finally manages it.

"Right! Altogether now!" says Fight cheerfully, enjoying the competition. "NOW!" They throw their respective hair to a particular spot. Only one makes it to the bottom first, declaring the winner.

"OH NO!" shrieks Shy in terror. She won! "This can't be right! I'm so sorry! I must have done something wrong! Don't hurt me!"

"It's okay shy!" says Happy happily. "You won fare and square. I'm so happy for you!" and she gives her a hug. Shy blushes. Happy then goes to help the distraught Sad.

"Oh, well! Better luck tomorrow!" says Fight. "Isn't that right cheater?" she says to Mean.

"No one said you couldn't use more than one hair!" says Mean, shrugging her shoulders in innocence.

"This is so ruining my ego!" says Vain in a mirror. "My hair, is like, going to disappear and wreck my image if we keep this up!"

"Great! We'll all go bald!" says Grumpy. "Can we get started already? It's morning for crying out loud!"

"All righty then!" claps Happy happily (She's starting to wear down the nerves of Evil). "All in a circle around Shy! Hop to it!"

"I'm so nervous!" says Shy shaking in the middle. "I just know this is going to go wrong!"

"Just don't make us look stupid okay!" says Grumpy.

"Or too dull!" adds Vain.

"I'm sure she will!" says Mean. Fight hits her on the head.

"Just stay away from everyone; like you usually do and no one will ever notice!" says Happy. Shy pulls a nervous smile. "Remember, it's just until Trigon diminishes!"

"The prophecy will be done!" screams Evil, and Fight secures a gag.

They all concentrate and the portal opens. Shy flies out in a flash, into the real world, and as the sole controller of their body…

…

"You just HAD to steal the spoons yo twit!" yells Kitten as the trio ran off. Mumbo looks guilty.

"I couldn't help it! So many bright spoons! So metallic and spoony!" he says in weakness. "I just had to collect them! I'm a magician! It's a hobby!"

"This is it! The tragic finale!" wheezes CtrlF, falling to the ground. "What terrible fate now faces the doomed super villain. Will there be a sequel to his adventures? I think not…"

"Oh come on fat face!" says Kitten, and she and Mumbo help him to an alley. "We've gone too far with my plan to stop now! What's going to happen to me if my team falls off?"

"Ahem!" coughs Mumbo. "Your plan?" but he backs down to her fist.

"We need to find a hideout pronto!" says Kitten, as police sirens are closing in.

"Aha!" says Mumbo in delight. He picks up a stick.

Kitten observes this. "It's a stick!" she says.

"To the untrained eye!" smiles Mumbo. "With this, I'll find our new hideaway using my ESP!"

"It's still a stick!" says Kitten. "What are you going to do? Build a house with it?"

"I **need** to concentrate!" says Mumbo, rubbing his cranium. "Please leave the master to work his magic! I promise; you will truly be astounded..."

"What's with the stick?" says CtrlF, recovering.

"I KNOW IT'S A STICK!" shouts Mumbo. "Just bear with me as I begin my act!"

"Well just act fast!" says Kitten, pulling them back from the sights of a passing police car.

"Can we skip this episode?" moans CtrlF.

"Hummmm!" says Mumbo in a trance, twirling in a circle. The stick mysteriously glows in blue and red. Kitten and CtrlF stare in awe. The mysterious powers acting on the object, directing them… directing them to a new base of action… a predestined place of refuge for their meticulous designs. It hits a door right behind them…

"Well, whoop de doo! Good show!" says Kitten sarcastically.

"Are you going to knock?" says Mumbo, a bit disappointed himself.

"Just let me do the talking okay?" says Kitten, and they prepare to take over the old frail house. Kitten knocks on the door.

… there is a slight pause…

An old decrepit man, of the old decrepit house, with hair keeping problems peeps out in his half rimmed spectacles. Dressed in an odd 70s trendy red jacket and high heeled boots, he looked quite odd. He looks around and observes…

"Oh! Looks like rain!" he says and closes the door.

"…"

"…"

"…" Kitten knocks again.

"Who are you? What's the game then?" he says abruptly opening the door, prodding her with his cane.

Kitten begins to pull her sad lost look with diluted eyes and trembling low lip, "I'm so sorry sir. But we are lost and hungry strangers who have no money. We were just…"

"Aha! Recruits!" exclaims the old man, and he grabs them all in to his house, just as the police go past.

The trio look around the place in a mixed sensation of wonder and weird horror. English flag table cloths and carpet, a disco ball light and several portraits of a younger version of the old man. Mad Mod's new home since the Titans had defeated him.

"You are all just in time to help me with my master plan!" he cackles, unveiling a strange contraption under some canvas. It is a typewriter with wires attaching it to some cardboard boxes and a washing machine. "Pretty high tech eh lads?"

"I think I'll just be going!" says Kitten, but CtrlF holds her back.

"C'mon! This is our lucky break!" he whispers. "With a guy like this, the house is basically ours for the taking! Chances are; he'll probably just keel over pretty soon…"

"I heard that!" says Mod a bit annoyed. "I'm younger than I look! Oh yum! Prunes!" he says and fetches a plate.

"Whoever you think we were…" begins Kitten, trying to get control of the situation, but Mod continues.

"Oh! I know who you are!" and he shows him the paper with their wanted pictures. They all stare at the man in a new light…

"That picture doesn't do me justice!" screams Kitten, grabbing the paper. "I deserve better!"

"She deserves a guillotine!" nudges Mumbo to CtrlF. His head is swatted by a rolled newspaper.

"Do you think you can turn us in?" says CtrlF a bit amused at the gangly old man.

"You'll be surprised!" smiles Mod craftily.

"I just say we lock him in the cellar like traditional villains!" says Mumbo, and he and CtrlF advance him.

"Yeah baby!" says the retro Mod with cane raised, zapping Mumbo and CtrlF with electrical surge. Their slightly blackened forms faint to the ground. Mod blows off the smoke and twirls his cane. He does a little victory dance, despite his creaky joints and bad coordination.

"Oh poop!" says Kitten and she puts her hands up.

…

"DIE!" laughs Twoface, gunning at Robin and Batman. His bullets ripped the walls but a batarang soon disarmed him. The many henchmen on the ground began to get up from the spectacular attack entrance of the dynamic duo, their guns in pieces thanks to their quick work.

"Kill 'em!" says Twoface, throwing his wrecked weapon at the two, and he runs off to his car. The thugs rush in on them.

"We lost him." grumbles Robin as Twoface sped away. He jumps to his hands and does a double kick on an attacker behind him, springing up again to launch two fists at two more in front.

"These ones won't be so lucky…" says Batman, and he decks three out. He picks up one and swings him at another lot. "Not if we have something to say about it."

Robin is grabbed by one man, but he uses him as a balance to launch a kick into his companion. A quick button push on his utility belt electrifies the gangster, making him vulnerable to a breaking punch from the boy wonder. Batman blocks off the simultaneous attack of three, and takes out two with two kicks as fast as lightning. His well wound fist slamming the last one to the earth. All eleven lie unconscious.

"This isn't right!" says Batman, looking at the ten armoured cars outside. "Where are the others?"

The bank vaults suddenly open to reveal another twenty or so henchmen. They unleash a stream of bullets, but they are nullified by the quick movements of the heroes behind a heavy metal table. The crooks rush them.

Batman throws a melee of smoke pellets that rapidly fill the room. Using his grapple hook, Robin zooms to the ceiling. Confused, the crooks hold their fire as not to waste ammo or hit each other. The dark form of Batman sweeps behind them and takes the out.

Some manage to flee but two are taken out by Robin, who falls from above; another three collapse to his bird-arangs. Five men reach the cars and zoom off in an effort to follow their boss. Five police cars arrive on the scene and one car is stopped. The other two remaining cars barge over a police car and continue on. The Batmobile is soon in pursuit.

…

Shy Raven dressed herself and made for the door with some reluctance. Go eat and leave. That was the plan. She readied herself for a quick dash. There is a knock and she holds back a scream to hide under her bed.

"Oh nuts!" says Fighting Raven slapping her forehead. "You have to face your fears for crying out loud!"

"I just know this is going to be bad!" mumbles Grumpy Raven. They all watch through the portal screen at what is happening.

"Raven? Are you in there?" says Beastboy, knocking.

"…" says Shy, still petrified. But she remembers the others, and not wanting to hurt their feelings, she gathers herself to open the door. It was only Beastboy. He would just say some weird jokes; or at the worst, throw a pie at her face. She just needed to ignore him, say nothing and walk away.

"_Just walk past and don't talk."_ she repeats to herself. _"Just walk past and don't talk. Just walk past and don't t… t… t… tall!"_

Indeed, as she opened the door, there was Beastboy, about a head taller than her. Beastboy observes the change in level.

"Hang on?" he says scratching his head. "Have you shrunk or something?"

"Tall..." she mumbles. "I mean… I mean… I mean… I…" she stutters. Aside from his new height, he also seemed a lot buffer and handsomer. She also noticed how skimpy her leotard was and hid herself behind the door. Beastboy scratches his head at the change and measures himself to the door… he HAD grown!

"Wowee! I mean, what a spurt! About ten inches since I last checked! It must be a new record!" he says happily. "Hey Rae! I think I'm finally growing!" he says jumping up.

"That's… nice…" says Shy sweating and blushing. The others are in fits…

"Isn't it sooo cute; she thinks _he's_ cute! Aww!" smiles Happy.

"Why does she have to be so shy?" cries Sad.

"Hurry up and take offensive! Opportunity to attack! Break the defences!" says Fight, pulling her hair and launching fists into the air. "Kiss him or punch him already! _Do something_!"

"He's changed a bit, taller and quite handsomer I must admit. But we can do better than _that_!" says Vain, flicking her locks.

"That's right! Slam the door on him!" says Mean, rubbing her hands together.

"This is going to be disastrous!" grumbles Grumpy.

Evil just shrieks in her binds. Though her eyes and mouth were covered, she could still hear what was going on; she did not like it!

But it is not their choice; Shy is in control now...

…

Oswald Cobblepot walks down the many stairs of his building. Police watch him eerily as he smiles and waves as he waddles down. They were on edge and keeping their full attention on the black-market guru. A sudden herald of sirens is heard and the two armoured cars of Twoface's men come zooming down the street, rattling their machine guns… at the penguin! Oswald squawks and opens his bullet-proof umbrella to take the bullets. The police aren't so lucky… The Bat-mobile is closing in.

"Position?" says Batman through the intercom.

"Central!" calls Robin on his R-cycle, zooming to intercept.

"You won't make it in time. Re-direct."

"I can make it!" says Robin.

"I don't ask twice!"

"Then don't ask!" answers Robin and he accelerates.

The two cars pelt the armoured bat-mobile to little avail. They decide to turn their guns to the passers by to try and shake the Batman off. Bad move!

Batman switches a targeting computer and a missile rams the rear of one of the cars, breaking the rear right off and screeching the vehicle to a halt. Electric Tazers on the sides of the Bat-mobile shoot out as it rides past to subdue the armed men. The police soon arrive to complete the arrest. The other car is slowly being out-gassed.

"I repeat! Back down!" calls Batman.

"I'm there!" calls Robin, and the R-cycle makes the jump with belly grapples ready to pounce… but he doesn't land on the car… he doesn't even land on the road! "What!" yells Robin as the R-cycle heads for the water. He presses a mode button to get the floaters on and the Cycle splashes and floats on the sea water. Robin hits the dash board in anger. Batman had warped his online map of Gotham…

Batman checks the status of the R-cycle quickly before regaining concentration on the pursuit… but it has disappeared… He does a thorough heat scan, but nothing is around. Where could they have gone? The air space was clear, no tunnels and no garages large enough to accommodate the large vehicle. After a circle, Batman leaves defeated… The armoured car lies safe with a fake part of wall sealing off its escape into an ice factory… of the Penguin…

…

I hope you liked the new twists coming up! This 'Day' was too big for one chapter! Stay in tune! I also added more sneak peeks and idea texts for The Lancer. Happy Writings! See you later!

Another sneak peek at the Lancer Series (About Robin and Starfire's boy)

'**Good Guy' Profile**

Number 4

Name: Blade Jenkins

Alias: Girl Hornet

Height: 5"3'

Strength: Medium

Intelligence: Medium

Data:

What she lacks in super powers and strength, she makes up with attitude and daring. Blade Jenkins is the new girl in school who is befriended by Robin Victor Garfield Roth Grayson (The Lancer) and his best friend Timothy Tungsten (Also known as the evil Hack6 Though unknown to his friends). Though her parents are oblivious, she is actually a very well practiced thief who also specialises in vandalism and large pranks to the continual annoyance of Principle Kitten.

This attitude soon gets her caught in the hands of a mysterious woman who calls herself 'The Queen Wasp". Instead of turning her in to the authorities, she gives her a special super villain suite. She receives training from the masked woman for a while, and then left to her own vandal devices as the Queen Wasp disappeared. The suite included a remarkably made Hydrogen powered jetpack, sting blasters, a sonic pistol (Very powerful) and blueprints to special miniature explosives.

Her face covered by the helmet like mask (Which strangely resembles the mask of retired Killer Moth) her identity remains secret, despite multiple encounters against The Lancer. Though she is renowned for crime, she also helps The Lancer from time to time, when lives or her own interests are at stake.

(Really sneaky peek! No; Blade is not The Lancer's love interest, though Tim Tungsten seems to think so jealously.)

"What do you have for lunch guys?" says Blade, putting down her tray.

"Same old sandwiches!" groans Tim.

"Some sort of emasculated flesh of a sort in a wheat based bread." says Robin looking into his hotdog. (Not Robin/Nightwing, but the son of…),

"Interesting…" says Blade. "What type of sausage? Frankfurter?"

"I don't eat people."

"No! Frankfurter is a type of sausage!"

"Made from people from Frankfurt!" says Tim smiling.

"That is quite sickening!" says Robin. He thinks for a second. "That is a joke is it not?"

"Don't mess with him Tim!" says Blade. "I think it's a chicken sausage by the smell."

Robin takes a bite and ponders. "Maybe… But it could be beef."

"Beef?"

"Or maybe racoon…"

"RACOON?"

"It is unlike any roasted flesh I've ever consumed."

"Can you stop saying flesh!"

"Maybe they dump a whole lot of animals into a giant blender and watch what comes out. Maybe they have a conveyer belt attached to the pound or Zoo when animals expire. I have always wondered where those birds on power lines go…"

"Hmm! Maybe you have a Racoon, chicken and beef mix at one end, and a rat, duck and ham mix at the other!" says Tim, observing Blade losing her appetite.

"An interesting assumption." says Robin and he munches on the hotdog with increased interest. "I have yet to palate the taste of Rodent rat meat. They seem so hairy. But they skin them first for fur do they not? Can you pass the mustard?"

"I think I know why people don't sit around you guys!" says Blade, going to the Girls Room, pushing her tray towards the bin. Tim celebrates and takes her lunch.

**Bad Guy Profile**

Number 4

Name: Philbert Phobos

Alias: Dr Phobos/Fear

Height: 5"7'

Strength: Low

Intelligence: Advanced Mathematician and advanced Psychologist

Data:

Philbert Phobos was an above average historian and archaeologist who also practiced psychology to fund his expeditions. With a lust for power and control, he searches for artefacts with special powers to advance his control over others. Other than his brilliant scientific mind and inventions, he's a master hypnotist; able to control a person almost indefinitely to his will. Stealing the chemical formulae of the Scarecrow, he also lives to his name by paralysing those who are able to withstand his hypnotics, or are inaccessible to the mind powers(i.e. have really big guns pointing at him.). He increases his fearful reputation by painting dark paint under his eyes and gel on his little hair into six low stripes on his large head. He prefers a rich life and so dresses accordingly, always with a gold pocket watch to aid hypnotism and to keep punctual to his plans.

When encountering The Lancer numerous times, Phobos soon realises the great potential of the AI watches of Lancer and Sigma through their remarkable powers and resistance to his mind control as well as physical damage. Trying to make one himself, he is also seeking a way to steal the devices for his own uses, or else destroy them so he may have no rivals in his domination of the earth.

(Really sneaky peek! One of the main manuscripts Phobos is searching for is a piece from the book of Malchoir!)

"Look into my eyes!" went Phobos in a strange eerie glare.

"Is there something annoying your optical visors?" says Lancer a bit confused.

"Just look this way!" says Phobos demandingly. "You are sleepy!"

"No I'm not…"

"YOU ARE SLEEPY!"

"Maybe a little tired…"

"When I count to ten…"

"My mother always said it helps to calm down the temper."

"When I count to _three_…"

"It doesn't work as well as ten!"

Phobos rubs his eyes before continuing…

"When I SNAP my fingers, you will be a chicken."

"Are you saying I am afraid. For I am not really…"

"You are going to be a chicken!" says the hypnotist with added annoyance.

"Why a chicken? I prefer Robins personally."

"Just **shut up** and concentrate! **Look into my eyes**!"

"There is nothing in there! This is getting boring! Are you going to submit to jail quietly or will I have to use handcuffs?"

"Why isn't this _working_?" says Phobos, grinding his teeth.

"I told you; you have to count to _ten_!"

"JUST KEEP QUIET!" says Phobos in hysterics. "Now where was I?"

"Here."

"I said QUIET!"

"But you asked where you were?"

"I meant; _what was I saying_!"

"_You are going to be a chicken_."

"Yes! Yes! That's right! HAHA! When I snap my fingers I will be a chicken!"

…SNAP…

Until next Time!

Please Review!


	5. Day Four turns

"So you don't want to turn us in. You just want us to join your counter revolution?" says Kitten, sipping at some tea.

Mad Mod enjoys a prune. "Quite right old girl. It's awful lonely being by myself in this jolly business. Too much to do for little old me." and he offers some muffins to Mumbo and Control Freak (CtrlF). They scoff them with no trouble. CtrlF is busy flipping through his cartoons on the old black and white television.

"I take it you have a grudge against the Titans?"

"It's one of my main motivations!" Mod exclaims, stamping his feet. "It's because of them that I have to live in this not so groovy hovel. They left me walking three blocks in me underwear the cads!"

She gives him a queer look. "Well, cheerio chaps!" says Kitten getting up, but Mod continues…

"Where will you go then girl? Back to your daddy?"

"Is little Kit getting a little anxious?" says Mumbo, juggling some cups. "Does she have to run home to dad?"

"Fine I'll stay!" grumbles Kitten, stuffing down another scone. "But I want my own room and TV and a new wardrobe and rights to the phone!"

"Just get me a VCR and I'm set down here!" says CtrlF, making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Just a moment!" says Mod, taking away Mumbo's cups. "There is a small question of rent!" and he twirls his cane and knocks over a vase.

"Rent?" says Mumbo aghast. "But I thought we are working as a troop?"

"Quite so! But I can't keep this house running without decent moolah! I want fifty a week from each of you!" he points at each of them with meanness in his eye (Which could be because his glasses tilted lopsided.)

"And WHERE are we going to pull that sort of money?" says Kitten angrily.

"_How_ you get the money is no concern of mine!" says Mod shrugging his shoulders and leaning on his rocking chair. Mumbo looks to CtrlF, and then to Kitten. They smile conniving. Mod falls over backwards in a clutter…

…

"Citizens of Gotham! I beseech your kind attention!" calls out the Penguin on the bullet riddled steps of his 'management' building. Many of the press were there to see what the Penguin had to say about Twoface's attack early that morning, a large amount of police stand ready for trouble. It is about noon now, and the mess cleaned away. Amongst the crowd was Batman himself. The Penguin takes particular attention to this and smiles. He is untouchable, and the Dark Knight knows it.

"Yesterday, a mad fiend murdered fifteen people in the process of a bank robbery as you well know. In that event he also killed two officers and even a few of my hired bodyguards, right where you stand here today!" and he opens his arms to survey the damage. "I know I may not have been one of the most model citizens of Gotham, but a citizen I am none the less! It is because I value the safety of our city that I speak to you today. From what you have judged me by, on my past transgressions; I might just be worried for my own hide, see it as you will; but it does not change the fact that every time a man or woman or child steps outside in our city they risk being open to such grizzly acts of violence!"

A few press raise their eyebrows, some even chuckle at the Penguin's little act of concern.

"Please; I understand why you may laugh at my gesture, so I will get to the point." and he shuffles on his podium. "For the safety of Gotham, we must consider, no doubt extremely well, the dissolution of Batman as an authoritative hero!"

There is uproar and many throw rotten vegetables at Oswald with coarse shouts and yells of Batman. Batman holds back a smile and frowns with concern; there was a tactic behind this…

Cobblepot uses a normal umbrella (To the relief of the police) to shield himself. The authorities are reluctant, but calm down the riot to secure the peace. Cobblepot continues.

"As you see, I was expecting that! But please allow me to explain." and he eyes Batman. "Was it not because of Batman that hundreds of people were recently killed in Jump City? Was it not the Joker's motif of revenge and challenge against the bat, his sole purpose of the massacre? (See 'The Joker')"

The press are silent as they slowly admit the truth in it…

"Even though Batman defeated him in the end; it was really the _private_ _vendetta_ between the _two_ nemeses that caused the loss of _many_ innocent lives those dark days!" and he restrains from smiling as the press take photos. "Yesterday night, the skies were almost stained red by the confounded signal disrupter of the Riddler! Another fiend bent on humiliating the Batman. Over seven hundred, that's seven _hundred_ people, very almost died explosive and horrible deaths in our airspace, with many more at risk below in the streets! And today; while chasing his _prey _the Batman opened the very heart of our metropolis to the piercing bullets of frightened and dangerous men. I ask you! Do you not see the need for change?"

"Very nice…" says Batman to himself, seeing the plans laid bare.

"We may not need to totally disband our Dark Knight here!" says Cobblepot. "Even_ I_ see the value of his interventions against such dangers that we face. But I only ask a little more care and less recklessness to be shown. If the men have guns; do not chase them into the market! If…"

"_They_ did that themselves Oswald." says Batman finally, addressing his pompous enemy. "I am sorry it had to come to this, but…"

"Is sorry enough Batman?" says the Penguin frowning.

"No; it isn't."

"I thought not…"

"But does it mean that I shouldn't continue to do justice in this town?"

"And just what is justice?" says The Penguin, looking down from his high perch on the stairs. "I hear that you have many a personal relationship with many criminals of the city, may it be revengeful or hateful as you did to me of past, or gothic like with Ras Al Ghul's obsession, or romantic with such guises as Catwoman. Do you not consider this a bit more than justice? A bit more of a private mania or game to you…"

Batman walks away from the Penguin's taunts. He doesn't look back. "I know you are behind this string of attacks Penguin."

"I deny such allegations! And call me by my NAME; if you please."

"As you like… crook." says Batman as the Batmobile pulls up via remote. "But you'll slip eventually."

"Running away are we?" says the Penguin with a side of amusement.

"Catching up…" he replies getting into the car, "With you!" the engine roars and he drives off into the distance; leaving the press to mass question Oswald. Flipping back her hair, Selina Kyle walked off from the scene to see what she could do to help Batman out, as well as to get all she can out of the promising feud…

…

"Well I'm stumped!" says Cyborg amazed at Beastboy's sudden spurt in height and build. "You haven't been on any medication lately?"

"Not that I'm aware of!" says Beastboy, flexing in front of a mirror. "This is so neat'o!"

"Where is friend Raven?" says Starfire. "Is she not yet awakened this morning?"

"She is, but she's acting all weird!" says Beastboy, lifting up Starfire and wheelchair with both arms up.

"Well, she better get ready." says Cyborg, checking his stats. "We've got some crime busting to do!"

"I will await your return." says Starfire pathetically as Beastboy puts her back down.

"Hey Rae! Hurry up! We're just about to leave!" calls Beastboy.

"G…go ahead! I'll just stay here!" she says nervously from upstairs.

"Suffering Circuits! Are you sure that's Raven up there?" says Cyborg, noticing the rather faint and shaky tone. "C'mon Rae! We need your help! It's going to be three to two otherwise! That's an order!" he adds with a bit of gusto.

"A… alright!" she mumbles and makes her way down. The others take note of her long dress and muffler, so that only her eyes betray that something is alive inside those clothes.

"I like your new appearance friend Raven." says Starfire.

"Thankyou…" says Raven blushing. She hides herself from everyone's faces.

"What's gotten into her?" whispers Beastboy to Starfire.

"Do humans go through transformations?" whispers Starfire.

"Right then!" says Cyborg, clapping his hands. "I'll monitor the roads, Beastboy take the east side and Raven stick to the west side. I'll be checking on you as I drive."

"Alrighty!" says Beastboy and throws himself into the air to transform into a hawk. It would have went well but for one thing… he didn't transform! Flailing his arms he crashes into the base of the window sill.

"Sorry!" says Shy Raven, though she didn't actually do anything. She just said it out of reaction without thinking.

"How… did you do that?" says Beastboy, a little annoyed.

"Sorry… I meant I… I didn't do anything." she says blushing and trying to cover up the rest of her face. "It sort of just popped out…" and she pulls her hood over her face.

"She undoubtedly seems to be going through a transformation state!" comments Starfire.

"What's up BB?" says Cyborg, helping him up. "Trying to make a larger window?"

"Something's wrong!" says Beastboy a bit stressed. He concentrates, but nothing happens. Sweat pours out as he tries and tries and tries.

"Err… You'd better tell me what your trying to do, cause it don't look so good!"

"I CAN'T TRANSFORM!" yells Beastboy with eyes wide. "Something's wrong!"

"Has this ever occurred before in the past?" asks Starfire.

"Never!" and he jumps to the ground trying to turn into a mouse. He doesn't morph, but he makes a great splat. He laughs nervously and runs to a pipe to turn into a ferret, with little more success. He starts jumping like a kangaroo, but tips over the couch and a lamp falls on him. The others are bewildered.

"Please don't hit yourself again!" says Shy, concerned.

"That's it!" says Beastboy with a flash of brilliance in his hysteria. "Blast me!"

"What?" says Shy, backing away.

"Maybe my body just needs a kick start or something! Blast me! Fling me out the window or something!"

"This is getting weird!" says Cyborg, stopping Beastboy from running himself into a wall. "I think you're just tired. Maybe it has something to do with your growth spurt!"

"I don't want to lose my powers!" says Beastboy frantically, grabbing Cyborg. "I just want to fly, to dig, to swim like I used to do! I don't care if I'm a scrawny, short and a wide faced freak (Okay, that didn't really sound the way it was meant to) I JUST WANT TO CHANGE!"

"Please don't fight guys!" says Shy shyly.

"Friend Raven is right!" says Starfire. "Please friend Beastboy, try to calm down. Everything will be fine."

"How many people died after saying those words?" says Beastboy. "Quickly blast me okay Rae! Please!"

Shy didn't like fighting or hurting people, especially if fighting meant hurting people. But she couldn't refuse either. She prepared to blast him…

…

"This is going to be good!" says Mean Raven, rubbing her hands.

"You said it Mean!" says Fighting Raven. "Give him your best Shy!"

"She just _had_ to pick _that_ dress didn't she!" says Vain Raven to Grumpy Raven. Grumpy just shrugs and sulks as usual.

"Tralala! What a happy day today!" says Happy Raven, bouncing amongst the lava beds.

"This is so sad!" cries Sad Raven. "She's going to hurt him and then she's going to feel terrible!" and she breaks down.

"Mmpffff!" muffles Evil Raven, behind her binds. She is laughing a deep and long laugh. The Ravens wait for the blast from Shy… Nothing!

"It didn't work!" exclaims Mean. "What a let down!"

"Come on Shy! Don't be shy! Just punch him instead!" says Fight.

"I bet you have something to do with this!" says Grumpy to the bound Evil. Evil chuckles darkly. "Figures!" sighs Grumpy.

…

"Err… any time now Rae!" says Beastboy, closing his eyes and waiting for the hit.

"I… I can't!" says Shy.

"You're fat."

Raven stares at him with tears. She runs away and hides herself in a corner in the closet. Cyborg and Starfire look at Beastboy angrily.

"What? I was only trying to give her a reason to blast me!" he says shrugging. "I didn't mean it! She said she couldn't hit me without an excuse!"

"I am not sure that is how she intended it to be interpreted." says Starfire, opening the closet. "Did you hear that friend Raven?"

"Sorry." Shy sobs a bit. "But I really can't use my powers! Something's wrong!"

"I loose my powers; she loses her powers… egad! Is there a curse or something?" says Beastboy.

"I haven't lost my powers!" says Cyborg. "Maybe it's…"

"Oh no! Starfire can't fly!"

"Hello! She's in a WHEELCHAIR!"

"Oh yeah…" Beastboy says a bit less actively. "But this is still pretty bad!"

"I'm sorry I don't have my powers!" says Shy a few dozen times before Starfire finally calms her down by closing the closet door. "Thank you."

"I think there is something terribly wrong with friend Raven." says Starfire. "I am considerably concerned."

"How am I meant to catch the bad guys when I don't even have a fully functional team?" says Cyborg annoyed. "Why does this all have to happen when Robin's away and when I'm in charge? And for pities sake; stop trying to turn into a worm and get off the floor BB!"

…

"How come we can still use our powers here?" says Fight, double checking by hitting Mean, who is busy pinching Sad, over with a blast.

"I think it has something to do with Evil being here." says Grumpy. Grumpy was the leader of the others, for her sheer dominance over the others in the real world only being matched from time to time by Evil. Therefore, she was the more experienced and smarter. "Since Evil is bound here in this realm, the powers that come from her are also limited to this realm. We wanted to get rid of the evil, so we also diminished our powers."

"That's okay! We knew that it was a risk!" smiles Happy.

"But how are we meant to stay on the team now?" The others start to see the picture. "But we were right. It is worth it…"

"I do not think so! Very unwise daughter/s!" says Trigon, sweeping them all into the air by his mere presence.

…

"I can't believe he did that!" sulks Dick Grayson, lying on the couch. He is still angry that Batman had rigged his map so he would wind up in East River, rather than join the chase. Alfred was fixing up lunch. "I could have thrashed those loonies! I knew the risks! We've worked with less than fifty-fifty success before; especially with Twoface!"

"You have to admit; he did it for your own safety." says the Butler. "He is THE master here master Dick. Don't let pride get you down."

"Sorry Alfred." says Dick, switching on the TV. "Guess I'm not used to having things not going my own way…" he thinks for a while. "Do you… do you think I'm turning into him? Over at the tower I… I think I act like a real jerk sometimes…"

"I do not think that is the right question young master. Rather I think you should ask; _why_ are you changing?" and he moves off to the kitchen. "He should be back quite soon if you want his opinion."

Dick thinks about this for a while and looks to the television. "I have a feeling he won't be in for lunch… I think I'll have to get going too!" and he runs to get dressed.

"I'll just pack you a lunch bag for the trip." calls Alfred and throws a paper bag at Robin who speeds to the Batcave. Catching it, he makes sure he has some rope handy.

The TV reporter gives grave news. _"Reports have been confirmed that Batman himself is engaged in combat in this abandoned fishing dock. Rumour is that it is the Riddler. Police are standing by, but are unable to assist the Dark Knight because of the rough sea conditions and strong winds making the small island jetty inaccessible by sea or air…"_

…

"Are you sure we can use this?" says Shy nervously, putting on the utility belt.

"Why are you complaining? This is so cool!" says Beastboy, looking at his birdarangs.

"Just remember not to damage the belts themselves guys!" reminds Cyborg. "I can make more birdarangs and stuff easily. Just use them sparingly. Remember; this is just until you guys can get your powers going again."

"Right CY!" says Beastboy, and he accidentally flings a birdarang at Starfire, sticking into the wall just beside her face. She's not amused…

"I hope that was not another Joke friend Beastboy?" she says with a green glare.

"Sorry!"

"Hey? She was talking to me! Why do you keep saying that?" says Beastboy to Shy.

"Sorry!" Shy blushes.

Beastboy wasn't sure what happened to Raven, but he knew that this wasn't good. How on earth could someone change so much in one night? He may have changed physically, but Raven's change was deeper, like some deep inner conflict inside. Emotions being rattled around…

…

"You are nothing!" smiles Trigon, throwing Vain Raven to the ground. The others blast at him to hold him off. However, since they were now split up, their powers were now less effective against Trigon. Only by their combined strength could they stand a chance.

"Everyone around Evil!" says Fight, organising the fight for obvious reasons. They all get around the immobile Evil Raven and launch a combined beam just as Trigon pulls forth a massive blast of dark energy. The two forces clash at the centre, but Trigon is a fraction stronger than they, and the beam begins to waver towards them.

"Fools!" laughs Trigon. "Or should I say fool? With two parts unable to help you, how do you think you'll be able to stop me?"

"Easily!" replies fight, and she soars into the air, still blasting.

Trigon isn't put back and counter's her with his eyes, but to his anger, his lasers are not as strong as Fight's blast and they black energy is coming at his face. He prepares to move one of his hands supporting his main blast to take her out before she can reach him.

"Not so fast father!" says Grumpy.

Grumpy and Happy Raven break away from Vain, Sad and Mean, forcing Trigon to blast them with his other hand instead, saving Fight. With one against his eyes, two on one hand and three against the other; he found it difficult to concentrate. Fight finally overcomes the eye beams.

"AAARGH!" yells Trigon as the blast hits him in the face. This also causes him to lose his control of his hand beams and there is a large black explosion of electricity as the energy hits home. The red demon rolls along the ground in a dust cloud, rocks crackling away, his hair rugged and his eyes alight.

"Back off!" says Fight, and the Ravens group to form an energy ball. Trigon isn't fast enough getting up, and the ball hits him away again; again over the dark plains and onto the horizon.

"You should not have split! You are now weaker than you were! Soon you will all be the darkness! I shall never cease!" he yells, as he disappears to the distance once again.

"You might say; splitting up will be our undoing!" laughs Happy Raven. The others groan.

…

"Any questions?" mocks the Riddler upon his pedestal. The warehouse floor was opened, revealing the rough sea below it, with many wooden posts set up randomly. The only way to get to the Riddler, who was in the centre upon a great marble column, was to jump from one wooden column to another.

"I guess the posts are booby trapped?" says the Batman.

"And it s up to you to figure out the puzzle!" smiles the Riddler. The Batman leaps to a post, almost falling from the slippery moss. His spikes pop out from his boots for added grip. "Impressive! You are such a worthy opponent. A truly challenging mind to face the most cunning man on the face of the earth."

"Who would that be exactly?" says Batman, jumping to another post, it begins to sink rapidly. He jumps and clambers upon the side of another, using a grapple hook to stick to the side.

"I wonder?" taunts the Riddler. "I think it's me!" and he presses a button on his gold cane. The question mark on the top flashes. Batman fires a bat rope around another column and swings away before the post he was clinging to blows up. With a flip, he lands on top of the post.

"This riddle isn't even worth solving now Edward." says Batman, observing which columns are booby-trapped. "This is an old one."

"Too true! But it's hard to find new puzzles after so many crimes! Maybe you can help me to conjure a few gimmicks to try out?"

In a particular order, the Batman leaps from one post to the other. The Riddler knocks on his cane and the booby trapped columns blow up, sink or fly through the roof, leaving a path in the shape of a question mark, a path that the Batman used to get to him.

"I'm surprised Riddler!" says Batman. "You must be losing your touch."

"Really?" smiles the Riddler and he explodes, knocking Batman off the column. It was a droid!

With no grip on the marble, Batman pushes himself off the stone to reach one of the remaining columns. Almost slipping to the bottom, he is almost taken by a large shark that jumps up at him. He quickly uses his bat rope to climb up.

"I move in, I move out, I can drag, I roar and shout, I kill, I bring and in wounds I sting." recites the Riddler from a loud speaker, far away and safe from the Batman.

"The sea…" mutters the Dark Knight.

"Correct!" says the Riddler. "It will move in on you, it will move out with you, it will drag, roar, shout and **kill** you. Stinging your wounds as you die in the waves. And wherever your body washes up, the mystery of the Bat will no longer be a mystery."

"I don't see what this has to do with your plan. But this isn't the end."

"Maybe. But for now I will be optimistic. I will now leave you with one last question; one truly great mind boggler; for you to think about as you face death. Truly the greatest question of all; **_WHY_**?"

There is a sudden tremor. The whole building shakes and the columns begin falling down like dominos. Batman manages to pull out his breathing apparatus before he disappears into the waves. The walls and roof cave in with wood and metal. The foundations are destroyed. There is a massive ball of fire as the place is blown apart, forcing a huge wave.

From a floating life buoy, the Riddler observes with a hidden camera the scene. Somehow surviving, spectacularly, Batman clung to some flotsam. Suddenly, without warning, a dark fin breaks through and disappears into the water along with The Dark Knight.

The Riddler looks on, tapping his fingers on his control panel. He can't help but know that somehow, Batman was going to survive nevertheless. He always has. It would be a disappointment to his game if he didn't. He looks to a cruise ship capsizing to one side from the force of the waves. Everything was going as planned.

…

"What do you mean you're frightened?" says Cyborg aghast. Shy refused to budge.

"I can't do this! You have the wrong Raven!" Shy cries a bit. Beastboy is getting really freaked out.

"If this is because of me spilling popcorn on you; fine. You scared me! Now could you just sort of snap back to yourself?" Beastboy pleads.

"If it makes you feel any better, we'll search together; one of you on each side of the road while I drive. Ok?" says Cyborg.

"O… okay…" says Shy and she gets out of the car. But she still quivers. "I don't think I can do it!" she sighs. Beastboy overhears her.

"Hey! Cheer up Rae!" he says. Shy can't help admiring him. He always seemed to be trying to make her smile. If Beastboy had known it, she was actually smiling behind her muffler, a smile that would be otherwise rare to his sight. "Just because you can't use your powers right now, doesn't mean you still can't help. Just look at me! You're still a Teen Titan, no matter what happens, and our good friend too."

"Thankyou." Shy blushes. "You're very helpful too." Beastboy smiles back. Something strange wells up in her, something she had never felt before, something that was not meant for this emotion to feel; confidence. She nodded to Cyborg and walked off to the other side of the road. "I'll try!"

…

"She's completely exhausted!" says Vain, checking on Evil. Evil Raven is let out of her binds and she collapses to the ground, hardly moving and breathing deep and slow.

"Oh! Is she okay?" cries Sad.

"I say she gets what she deserves! Whoever is that bad deserves a good punishment once and a while!" says Mean. Fight proves her point by slapping her over the head.

"She's breathing! That's good!" smiles Happy.

"Since we can draw on Evil's powers, we don't run out of energy when we fight." says Grumpy. "We just keep sucking it out of her. That's why she's so depleted."

"Doesn't that mean we're in big trouble when Trigon comes back?" asks Vain.

"Just let him come! I'm still good!" says Fight, dancing like a butterfly and stinging like a bee.

"Evil isn't though." points out Grumpy pessimistically. "If it's any consolation; Trigon will also be weaker, since he also depends on Evil's power for his own survival. We'll still be evenly matched."

"What happened to me?" moans Evil recovering.

"Everything's going to be fine Evil!" says Happy, helping her up. Evil rams her to the side.

"Hey!" says Fight, and she lunges at her four eyed darker self. Evil dodges her punches and kicks her into Vain and Sad. She doesn't see Mean who kicks her at the back of the kneecap, sending her down.

"With someone with so many eyes, I'm shocked you didn't see that one coming!" Mean laughs, which are cut short when Evil uses her mind to throw Grumpy at her.

"Stop her!" yells Grumpy, getting up quickly to blast Evil. But evil is too swift and flies away before the others can get around. Her dark raven shape disappears into the evening mist. "Well that's just great!" groans Mean, rolling her eyes.

"B… b… but Trigon is still out there!" mopes Sad. "What if he finds her?" and she cries into Happy's arms.

"This is going to get ugly; and I hate ugly!" says Vain.

"We can still draw on her powers as long as she's free." says Grumpy. "We can only hope that she isn't captured… we can only hope… and I'm not especially good at that!"

…

"I thought I said only to bring back useful stuff?" says Kitten in her trench coat disguise. She puts down a box of Killer Moth's stuff onto the table back in Mad Mod's house.

"It may look like junk to you, but each fork, hat, dummy and stick in this trunk is a potential weapon of magic!" says Mumbo, disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke to emerge in his magician outfit once again. "It feels so good to be back!"

"It's alive! IT'S ALLIIIVE! HAHAHA" laughs Control Freak as he puts up the six foot plasma screen.

"ATTENTION!" calls out Mod suddenly in an old British Red-coat uniform, with dressings of a general. The others groan but line up. "Right then you 'orrible lot! This is no holiday! This is no fun camp! This is war! Report Captain!" he says, waving his cane.

"One extension cord as requested sir!" says Mumbo, holding back mirth at the ridiculousness of the whole act. It was best to humour the Mad man as he was key to their safety in this hideout.

"Right! Sergent!"

"An old microwave as specified o' leader!" says CtrlF, saluting. Acting was one of his favourite hobbies, so he pulled it off quite well.

"Very good! But keep doing those push-ups! I want you to be able to see your feet before long!" he says, tapping his belly with the cane.

"But I can see my… oh… I can't!"

"Report private!"

Kitten grumbles, not liking being at the bottom of the ranks. "Why do I have to be the bottom of the chain? I have more brains and punch than those two losers!" Mumbo and CtrlF frown.

"I simply categorised it by age young lady!" says Mod. "Unless you are actually twenty years older than you look, than I suggest you quit your calls of promotion. Now report!"

"One box of garlic Tea…" says Kitten, standing to attention but with depression.

"Right! Stand at ease!" says Mod, and he grabs the stuff and disappears upstairs.

"What on earth does he do up there?" says Mumbo, scratching his chin. There is a great whirring and hammering from upstairs.

"Are you sure it's on earth?" says CtrlF, who returns to the couch with a bowl of crisps.

"Why do I have to be the common soldier? I demand equal rights and opportunity!" says Kitten stamping. "I WANT TO BE THE LEADER!"

"Oh shut up!" says Mumbo carelessly, he is abruptly incarcerated by a cacoon blaster from the enraged daughter of Killer moth.

"This is not the way I planned this!" says Kitten fuming. "It was meant to be me, not some old gangly insane person. What about me? Why do we have to keep up this stupid act? This English food is so fattening and bleugh! I don't know what's stopping me from walking out!"

"Did someone say English food?" says Mod from upstairs. "I'll put in some more pastries!"

"Argh! That's it! I'm going!"

"Just hold it Moth girl!" says CtrlF. "We need our combined strength to get the Titans remember? We don't stand a chance without our team."

"Remember that we just need Mod for hiding purposes!" says Mumbo. "We can always get rid of him afterwards!" he whispers slyly.

"Alright then…" says Kitten. "But I still want some respect around here. And if that old guy does something really stupid again, like dropping his false teeth in the toaster, walking down the stairs in his sleep or giving us really disgusting food AGAIN, I'm leaving!"

"Who's hungry for spotted dick?" calls Mod.

"Argh! I AM GONE!"

"For crying out loud! Spotted Dick is just what the English call a bun with raisins!" says CtrlF, standing at the door. His face contorts as Kitten starts pummelling him. "ARGH! Help! HELP!"

"Fine I'll stay! But I just need to vent my anger out!" and she throws him UP the stairs. "Besides, I need to get ready for my new appearance!" she smiles picking up a Killer Moth Mask. "Look out Jump City, there's a new bug in town!"

"A really bugging bug too!"

"Do you know the phrase; _eat your hat_?" says Kitten, and she stomps over to Mumbo who begins to scream. Upstairs, Mod is busy building and typing, building and typing… it would be ready soon!

…

"Alfred packed this for you." says Robin, handing Batman the packed lunch. It was the fin of the Bat sub that appeared at the wreck, and it was the armour of the Bat sub that had saved Batman when he was in the water; appearing above him just as the blast went off to shield the shock.

"I don't like the way this is going." says Batman. "It's clear that Penguin is trying to blacken my name by using the personal hatred of Riddler and Twoface towards me to harm the people. If we are to stand a chance, we'll have to catch them as quickly as we can."

"Maybe I should have asked for one of the others to come along." says Robin, guiding the sub back to it's underground cave. "They would have been really helpful."

"They're too inexperienced with criminals like the Riddler and Twoface. Your encounter with the Joker proved that to me."

"Are you saying I'm too inexperienced?" says Robin with a bit of annoyance.

"Compared to me, in all truthfulness; yes."

"Thanks!" says Robin sarcastically.

Batman disregards this as he turns on the panel in front of him. "I'm sure they have enough troubles for themselves…" says Batman, and he reads the news of Kitten, Mumbo and CtrlF's escape on the computer. As Robin parks, he sees it too… he decides it may be time to make another phone call.

…

Starfire didn't know there was a parade on that day, but when it began to go past the mansion, she couldn't resist looking out at it. It was St. Patrick's Day. The others probably forgot because of the excitement of the escaped villains. But she had a vague idea of what it was about from some textbooks of human culture. It was some sort of festival of green from what she remembered.

She wheeled up and watched the procession outside in the crowd. She was sure that this would be okay since it was near the mansion anyway. The happy floats of leprechauns, clovers and a host of cartoon characters went by. Balloons were flying and the bands were playing. Cyborg need not worry… There is a scream.

Many people start yelling and running away as one particular float comes to view. The army float comes round, bearing a tank upon a float platform, but something was wrong to the horror of the crowd! A mass of cockroaches were pouring out from the float and onto the streets, looking for shelter anywhere they could, which included trouser legs and dresses. There was utter chaos. The soldiers of the float didn't know how to deal with such an extraordinary event, but they are soon knocked out as the tank barrel rotates to hit them over the head. An annoying laughter comes from the tank and the culprit emerges.

Dressed in a green suite that resembled an ant, the pointy nosed villain smiled at the confusion he caused. Starfire recognised him immediately. It was The Potato…

"Fresco Kafka!" she says, disappointed at the failure to reform from his evil ways. Fresco sees her and grins nastily.

"Aha! Wheelchair Girl! My arch nemesis! We meet again!" he laughs. "Yet I am no longer The Potato! Now I am MR. BUG! HAHAHAHAHAA!" he cackles aloud.

"Hey! You're just imitating the Joker!" calls someone.

"Look at that costume! He's a Killer Moth look alike!" says another.

"What? You shall pay for that!" snarls Mr Bug and he brings up a weird hose that sprays a whole lot of cockroaches on his insulters who run away disgusted. "That'll teach you to mess with the all powerful insect power!"

"You must stop these terribly evil actions! You are ruining the celebrations!" says Starfire, not being afraid of Cockroaches.

"What are you going to do to stop me Wheel chair girl?" taunts Mr. Bug, swinging the Tank turret towards her.

"I am not merely Wheel chair girl!" says Starfire. "I am Starfire! A Teen Titan!" and there is a great cheer from the crowd.

"Starfire? The Starfire?" says Mr. Bug in disbelief and he starts to tremble.

"Are you sure you still want to face me?" says Starfire, thinking that the revelation must have completely shaken the amateur villain, but Mr. Bug just smiles.

"HA! Of course I will!" he laughs. "I can't believe I have been so successful to merit the involvement of the Teen Titans themselves! Truly my genius knows no bounds! HAHA! Prepare to be blown apart Starfire! And with your demise, my reputation will sky rocket!" and he fires the tank cannon. Starfire braces herself, not suspecting the boy to be so cruel or ruthless. The shell comes out of the barrel and hits the pavement with a dull thud. "WHAT?"

"Did you think we'd load a Tank with real ammunition in a parade? Are you crazy?" says one of the soldiers recovering. The crowd laughs.

"ARGH! I am not defeated yet!" says the Bug, enraged at the mockery, and he prepares to run Starfire down. He reverses into the back of the float and sticks the vehicle up towards the sky. The soldiers quickly grab him. "You have not heard the last of me Starfire! Be sure of that!"

"Please don't be so evil Fresco Kafka. Why be so bad when you can use your imagination for good?" says Starfire.

"You don't think I'm a good enough match for you Titans then?" says Kafka, struggling. "Well think again! I will never stop! I shall never give in until I am the greatest villain of all time! Revenge will be mine! You shall fear me, and so will all those you hold dear! Your friends and family! And even for generations to come; your children and your children's children will never be safe from me! You have not heard the last of Fresco Kafka!" and he suddenly detaches the costume abdomen of the bug, revealing a gas grenade. The soldiers start coughing at the tear gas and Kafka, with a gas mask, struggles free. "HAHAHAHAHAA! We shall meet again! HAHA… ARGH!" and his foot gets caught in the gutter. Laughter brakes out in the masses.

Starfire sighs; some people really need help! She went off to leave the police to deal with the poor kid. She could hear the phone ringing in the mansion...

…

'**Good Guy' Profile**

Number: 2

Name: Timothy Tungsten

Alias: Hack6

Height: 5"4'

Strength: Medium/Low

Data:

Tim is Robin Victor Garfield Roth Grayson's best friend at Jump City West High. Being a bit of a nerd and computer whiz, he is often left by himself, even other nerds staying away from his extremely freaky high knowledge of technology. This is ideal for Robin as he tries to bring as little attention to himself for the sake of The Lancer as well as the identity of his father Nightwing /Richard Grayson. Tim has a crush on the new girl Blade Jenkins, and tries to impress her at every opportunity, often resulting in disaster for the three friends; mostly with Principle Kitten. He doesn't know Blade's real identity as Girl Hornet.

As his capabilities increased, Tim decided to prove his incredible ability by taking on top secret military installations and other businesses through hacking. Disguised under the name of the villain Hack6 as well as a huge wall of buffers and false trails, he meticulously plans and executes almost fool proof plans to cause chaos. He even has plans for taking on CY-Tech as well as Sigma Corp. not mentioning the Lancer, whom he regards as his number one nemesis. Tim is oblivious to the real identity of the Lancer as his best friend.

…


	6. Happy on Day Five

"I am truly sorry friend Cyborg. I did not know friend Robin could get so troubled upset." says Starfire, sitting nervously in her wheelchair. Cyborg is pacing the floor put out and wondering whatever he was going to do!

"It's not so much what you told him that upsets me Star!" says Cyborg, his eyes tired. He had hardly slept a wink since Robin gave him a good yelling. "Telling the truth is good. The fact you got ATTACKED BY A **TANK** is what is getting me down! Robin probably burst something on the other end!"

"If it is any consolation; I did nothing in means of physical intervention. The bad criminal did it by alone himself."

"This is your LAST chance Star! I have to be strict now!" says Cyborg. Starfire looks sorrowfully downcast. "Now don't start with that look! This is for your own safety! STAY INSIDE!"

"Are there any exceptions to that regulation?" she says hopefully.

"None! While you're inside the mansion, you are safe from any accidents! For crying out loud; you're still in a wheel chair! With two broken legs! Stay here and nothing can go wrong!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" heralds from upstairs. Cyborg quickly runs up while Starfire uses the elevator.

"Oh man! This just keeps getting better and better!" sighs Cyborg. He goes in to check on Beastboy.

…

"I'm so happy! I guess that's why I'm called happy! Ha!" laughs Happy Raven, hugging the returned Shy.

"Looks like someone's got the hots for a little green man from mars eh?" says Mean, nudging Shy. Shy just blushes a bit.

"He's just a good friend that's all." Shy says, sitting upon a rock in the desolation of the void. What surprises the others is her seemingly boost in poise as she seemed, even, a little proud of the fact.

"Well, now we have to decide who's up next." says Grumpy with a sigh.

"Don't you think we'd stand a better chance if we stick together?" says Fight. "With Evil flying the coop, we could…"

"No. It isn't safe to leave the body unoccupied for too long." says Grumpy. "We can still face Trigon though. He must also be feeling the loss of power since Evil hasn't been allowed in the real world."

"Well, that's like if Evil isn't captured and all!" says Vain, messing with her hair.

"Why does this have to be so complicated?" cries Sad.

"Okay now! Everyone get your hair ready!" says Happy.

"Just a sec there jolly jumper!" says Vain. "I'm sure most of us would prefer to keep our hair!"

"Actually I…" begins fight, but Vain just goes on.

"I think a simple game of twenty-one will be enough?"

(Twenty-one, for those who do not know, is where each person puts out one hand with a random number of fingers up. A counter begins counting the fingers in a circular order until they reach the number twenty-one. That person is either the chosen one, or s/he has to put down that finger for the next round until only one person is left, who will be the one picked.)

"That was simple?" says Happy.

"Who are you talking to?" says Grumpy.

"I have no idea!" says Happy smiling away.

"Shy is the least biased and less likely to pull a fast one on us, so she'll be the counter." says Vain.

"Great!" says the not so shy, Shy and they begin the contest.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"_ heralds from the portal.

"Okay! Sudden death guys! Trouble's brewing!" says Fight, and they all drop down to one finger each.

"Why twenty-one? What's so special about it? Why not thirteen, seven or three?" says Grumpy impatiently.

"Just leave the counting to me okay little miss complain a lot!" says Shy. The others are a bit troubled by her attitude.

…

Richard Grayson bounced the baseball against the stone wall; eyeing the telephone and his Robin costume beside it. He was annoyed, infuriated and extremely worried. How on earth did Starfire manage to get herself into that situation? Why on earth would a TANK open fire with a SHELL on a girl in a WHEELCHAIR! Cyborg was really going to get it if anything was to happen to her. He sighed and waited…

Upstairs, Bruce Wayne was filling out the copious mountain of letters and requests, aided by Alfred in the dim light of his sanctum office. The dull knocking of Dick's baseball is heard down stairs, but Bruce heeds it not and continues on faster to start working on the case at hand. Alfred is a bit more alert to the young master's depression…

"Mr. Verona and the Charity funds." says Alfred handing Bruce a letter.

"Yes." says Bruce and he signs it. The procession goes on.

"Mr. Shrek and the loan."

"Yes."

"Miss Kyle's dinner tonight."

"Yes."

"Mrs. Stewart's cancer fund."

"Yes."

"Mr. Sigma's application."

"Yes."

"Appointment with Mr. Vasectomy."

"Y…"

There is a slight pause.

Bruce puts down his pen. "You have my attention Alfred."

"If not; the operation certainly would have." smiles the Butler.

"Go on."

"I do believe Master Dick is in a rather bad state." he says, referring to the noise.

"Just as long as it's not his head that's making the noise, it's fine with me."

"I do not think you quite get the message. He is lonely sir."

"I have noticed."

"You have, but you are not Master Dick. You were, and are, a loner sir, if I may be so bold to use the archaic expression. Master Dick _was_ a loner, but things have changed. He has changed."

Bruce nods his head. "Are you saying I should send him back to Jump City to help his friends?"

"Master Dick sees you like a friend, mentor and whether you like it or not; a father." says Alfred. "I am wondering; are you a good parent?"

"I'll check my maternal instincts later Alfred." says Bruce, signing more papers. "Work comes first."

"If work comes first all the time, then maybe other things won't even bother to race against it." says Alfred.

Bruce thinks… but no. Being a hero meant sacrificing everything to protect others. That meant everything. He was sure Robin would understand. He was smart enough and capable enough to live without another father. He was sure Robin understood… he hoped.

…

"What in the world are THOSE?" yells Cyborg, eyes goggling and frantic. Starfire is also confused at to Beastboy's weird state.

"Those are some really odd designed foot-ware friend Beastboy." she says.

"IT'S NOT A SHOE! IT'S MY FOOT!" cries out Beastboy. He was now a little bit taller again with thicker hair and seemingly greener than usual. Perhaps it is because of the large root like formations that have replaced his feet? "GREAT SUFFERING ZEBRAS! I'M TURNING INTO A TREE!"

"Why is it taking so long BB?" says Cyborg, staring at the strange 'toes'.

"I guess it's because plants are slower than animals!" says Beastboy, feeling his 'feet'. "I have a weird urge to jump in mud!"

"This may not raise your hopes but," says Starfire. "How long before you actually completely transmogrify? And are you able to reform to your original context body?"

"This has never happened before, so I have no idea!" says Beastboy, getting up on his roots. "From what I can tell, it may take a few more days to become a total vegetable. Maybe taking just as long to turn back into myself!"

"NOOO!" whines Cyborg. "NOT ANOTHER ONE OUT!" he cries. "Now it's just me and Rae fighting the bad guys! And she couldn't even use her powers yesterday! What am I supposed to do? Go solo against Mumbo, Kitten AND Control Freak (CtrlF). This sucks!"

"Speaking of sucks, can someone pour some water on my feet please?" says Beastboy, twitching the roots of his toes.

"This is a very unusual dilemma." says Starfire. "What kind of plant are you?"

"Apple I think."

"Yummy!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Dare what?" says Raven, popping up with a beaming grin that stretched her face. The weird surreal vision completely horrifies Beastboy.

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!"

…

"God save us! She made him go into cardiac!" says Grumpy, viewing the remarkable progress of Happy in control. "And I don't just mean a giant demonic heart that eats kids either!"

"I think I'm going to kill her!" mumbles Mean.

"The pansy! I think he fainted! Hasn't he ever seen us smile before?" says Fight.

" What has happened to his feet?" says Vain. "Elephantitis?"

…

"At least it's not permanent like Elephantitis!" says Cyborg, trying to be optimistic when everything seemed down right terrible.

"Elephants! Ha! I like elephants and their little droopy flappy ears and noseys!" giggles Happy Raven. Starfire moves away a bit.

"Okay! This is really starting to freak me out!" says Beastboy, trying to adjust to walking. "Maybe this is all just a really bad nightmare and I'll wake up any second and… OW! What was that for?" he says, rubbing his sore arm.

"Just proving you weren't dreaming!" says Raven happily. "Oh look! Dust bunnies! I love bunnies!"

"What have you done with friend Raven, friend Raven?" says Starfire worried.

"What the heck is wrong with you girl! It's like you've completely split in two!" says Cyborg.

"Or more!" smiles Happy giddily.

…

"I think I'm going to kill her!"

"That's what I said Grumps!" says Mean.

"Oh no! She's going to ruin everything! EVERYTHING!" cries Sad.

…

"Hey CY! Do we have any straight jackets lying around?" whispers Beastboy.

"Hey! I heard that!" says Happy. "I may be crazy, but I'm not happy!... Whoops! Mixed that all roundish like! HAHA!"

"I think we shall require the handcuffs." says Starfire ad she wheels off.

"I think you're going to have to stay here today Rae! You too BB." says Cyborg, assessing that having a half tree and an insane psycho psychic may not be the best aid. "Sorry girl! But you're totally not yourself; especially compared to yesterday!"

"That's because I'm not!" smiles Happy, enjoying the little secret she has. The other Ravens are in fits.

"I knew it!" says Beastboy, dipping his foot in a glass of water. "This must be some evil version out to destroy us! Probably locking up Raven in some terrible abyss! I bet there are giant bugs there too! I bet they eat brains!"

"I'm not evil!" protests Happy. "I'm happy! Evil ran away!" she giggles at their confused glances.

"I think I require assistance!" calls Starfire from downstairs.

"Just a sec Star!" calls Cyborg. "Listen here! Are you Raven or not?"

"Yes and no!" Happy giggles. "Maybe a little, but not most! But I'm not grumpy about it! Get it? GRUMPY!" and she rolls on the floor in hysteria.

"Hurry up with those handcuffs Starfire!" shouts Beastboy.

"I am unable to comply. I seem to have handcuff secured me to the stair railing part." says Starfire, a bit embarrassed.

"I am going to loath this day!" says Cyborg, holding his head. Happy rolls along the ground and down the stairs. Beastboy has his root stuck in the glass of water.

…

"I will destroy them the infidels! Crush their bones and eat their live hearts as the watch impaled on barb wired poles! They shall die! And then I'll bring them back; and they shall die again! I'll show them who is the most powerful!" festers Evil Raven, hiding in a little hole she made in the ground. Evil thoughts were her favourite past time. "The traitors will pay for this outrage! And I shall be dominant! I SHALL BE THE FOREMOST EMOTION! GWAHAHAHAHA!"

Not so far away, Trigon; after recovering from his previous encounter with the Ravens, overhears her…

"She has potential." he smiles. At the moment, he was busy empowering his newest recruit to his minions; the great enemy of the Titans whom perished in molten rock. He was very strong in body and his twisted mind; he would prove extremely useful in ushering the destruction of the world. But he was not ready… not yet…

It would take some more energy and time to complete the transformation that would make him devastatingly more powerful than his former human self. This other Raven, Evil, was a more 'immediate' opportunity to exploit…

…

"Get moving! You heard the boss! Scat!" shouts a thug, firing his machine gun in the air. The people in the building scatter. Twoface looks on and clenches his fist. He would have had everyone mowed down at a blink of his large eye; but for the plan, he had to let them live… until the Batman showed up. Then he could unleash his fury.

"I can't wait!" he smiles on both sides. "Hurry up with those C4s! Hurry!" he shouts to his men.

"All ready boss!" says one, finishing wrapping the support columns. "She's going to come down nasty!"

"For your sake I hope they are!" snarls Twoface, pointing at another structure on the other side of the road... "I want that Wayne Foundation's building crushed. This tower has to fall exactly on top of it! EXACTLY!"

"I doubt even the Bat could stop a building like this coming down!"

"It's not going down." says the Batman, appearing from behind a column. The criminal is frozen in fear.

The other gang members open fire on the Bat, completely wasting their 'comrade'. Batman finds relative safety behind the marble column. Shards of the rock scatter around. Twoface is not impressed and he shoots one of the gunners in the head, point blank.

"Please refrain from shooting AT the EXPLOSIVES!" he screams.

"Good idea split face!" says Robin, swinging in and toppling the master criminal.

Without being able to shoot, the crooks brandish bats, crowbars and knives aplenty. Batman offers them a batarang and five of the twenty are dazed. One rushes up to the Caped Crusader, getting his face caught by his gloved hand that knocks him out on a support column.

Twoface swings at Robin, but Robin swings out his pole to wind him before vaulting away from a rush of his men. Twoface gets up and fires his machine gun into the air, but Robin manages to avoid it with a roll to the first floor.

"Give up while you still can Harvey!" says Batman, throwing a large mobster at him.

Twoface shoots at the poor man, but still gets hit over in a mess of blood. The Dark Knight then does a sweeping kick to topple two assailants, springing up to dive upon another one. Robin takes out another three jumping from the upper storey.

"Get this thing off me!" shouts Twoface, and two other thugs nervously move the dead body off him. "Time to fly!" he says and those that could still move flee. Robin and Batman, side by side, disarm and KO three armed men before rushing off in chase.

"One last wipe out!" says Twoface laughing. He takes prepares to do a sweeping shoot out at the few onlookers and police. The police open fire, but Twoface uses his men as human shields and begins to rattle at the police first. "DEATH!"

"You're going to pay for that!" says Batman. Twoface turns around to meet the attack, but only too slow. Infuriated by the casual killing of the fiend, Batman knocks him right down the 25 step flight of stairs in a crippled heap.

Suddenly, the utilities on Batman's belt begin to beep and alarm along with many other appliances and computers. Mobile phones suddenly sound and Traffic lights start flashing at random. The Riddler's signal!

The C4 in the building is activated, luckily for them, on the far side of the building's base so they were only knocked down by the blast of fire. But slowly and surely, the building began to creak… towards the other building across the road.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!" yells Robin, but many are already running frantically.

"Use every cable you have!" says Batman, racing off at top speed to the Batmobile. "It won't be enough in itself, but every little bit counts!"

"I can use my R-cycle to…"

"No time! JUST DO AS I SAY!" says Batman and he speeds off to the rear of the collapsing ten storey building.

"…" Robin growls but doesn't say anything. He brings out his grapple irons and prepares to attempt the impossible. "Here goes!"

The grapple iron is in the form of a disk, he flings it like a Frisbee between the collapsing structure and its neighbouring (luckily abandoned) building. When it got between them, two grapple heads shoot out at the buildings, one in the collapsing building, and the other straining as it holds to the other. The metal cords were strong and the hooks were buried in the brick, but it snapped. But when it did snap, another two were thrown by the Boy wonder, until all ten that he had were used up.

Surprisingly, the building stalled its collapse, long enough for it to destroy two of its lower levels under its impressive weight, making it an eight storey building. But soon, the cords broke and it began to creak again. Robin hoped Batman was able to do a bit more…

"Come on girl. Don't fail me now." says Batman as he zooms along.

Batman presses a button on his console to shoot the giant grapple iron design on the front of the Batmobile up to the top of the building behind the doomed tower. The high strength cords wrap around the metal aerial tower and the Batmobile zooms up along the side of the four storey building as if it was climbing up vertically.

The vehicle pops over onto the roof and another similarly designed grapple launches from the rear end and into the falling building. Then began a test of strength for the Batmobile as it hauled the multi tonne structure. The well made grip tyres began to soil away on the gravel paved roof. The aerial tower was beginning to sway but it was working; the building stalled its deadly collapse.

"Crazy! It actually worked!" smiles the Boy Wonder.

Robin watched from a safe distance as the falling building crushed another three stories underneath it before the Batmobile cable broke off the aerial tower it was holding to. The Vehicle was pulled back by the force of the collapsing building before Batman could disengage the hooks, sending it off the edge of the roof, towing with it the broken aerial transmitter. Batman quickly ejected from the beloved car before it came to a great crash at the bottom; still intact but very badly shaken. Batman slowly parachutes his way down.

The collapsing building, now only half its original height falls upon the Wayne Foundation building, but only the entrance staircase on the street. The colossal ruin spans over the six car wide road and the pavements without one human being harmed, aside from those that Twoface had killed himself.

The many patients in the Wayne Foundations hospital sigh in relief, as to does Twoface, who fled the scene in the confusion.

…

"Just hand over your money and other valuables to the man at the front and no one will turn into an ostrich!" says Mumbo Jumbo over the crowd at the bank. Control Freak (CtrlF) opens up the sack of loot for the collection.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad!" he smiles to the bank security team, who are trapped in a TV portal on a tropical island. "I'm the King of Control!" laughs the fat villain and he ties up the loot.

"A pleasure to have such a captive audience!" says Mumbo bowing. "Now if you will excuse us!" he says and he flings a heap of sleeping confetti to stop any pursuers.

"That was almost too easy!" says CtrlF. "This is sort of like episode 47 of Star Trod, where the Frespions walk right into a…"

"Trap?" says Cyborg, appearing around the corner. "Be prepared for a pounding and in-pounding!"

"Nothing that we can't BEAR with!" smiles Mumbo and he shoots at Cyborg with his wand. But Cyborg already knows this trick and dodges it with a mechanical jump. The post box behind him doesn't fare so well, and moulds itself into a bear shape.

"Your chances of victory are very remote!" smiles CtrlF, blasting at him with his juiced up remote control. Cyborg blocks it with his sonic cannon in mid-air and prepares to take out the two criminals. The Channel 5 news advertising board behind him turns into the Channel 9 news advertising board.

"Booyah!" calls Cyborg in battle cry, but the two are still smiling away.

"SWAT!" shouts a strange, flying costumed villainess, and Cyborg is blasted to the side of a wall in a sticky cacoon sort of thing.

"Hey! This is not fair!" he says, trying to budge. "Who are YOU?"

"You can call me Girl Moth." smiles the new guise of Kitten, dressed in a similar fashion to her father's costume. "But you can call me the winner!" she laughs.

"Well, you can call me the Victor!" says Cyborg, and he breaks his bonds with a Swiss-army knife. (It would be pretty dumb not to have one on him). He makes a few blasts at Moth Girl, but she flies away behind buildings. Then he makes for CtrlF and Mumbo.

"You just don't know when to give up do you?" laughs Mumbo, pointing his wand.

"It is inevitable!" says CtrlF and they both start blasting away in beams of blue and purple.

"I think being in jail has made you guys a little rusty in aim!" smiles Cyborg, but his tone changes when a magic beam hits his sonic arm, causing it to slowly turn to rust. He quickly disengages the limb to stop it spreading, using it to deflect one of CtrlF's beams, sending the arm to a strange channel far, far away.

…

"That's not my arm Chewbacca! You great clumsy oaf!" says C-3PO annoyed and in pieces in Cloud City. Chewbacca scratches his head and moans in confusion. Wondering what strange planet could have supplied such a weird hand…

…

Cyborg runs right between the two in an amazing speed. They consequently blast each other. Mumbo trapped in the Oprah Winfrey show and CtrlF the Orang-utan scratching his head.

"Man that was an old one!" smiles Cyborg.

"So is this!" says Girl Moth, and she uses an electro whip to bind around a lamp post to act as a trip wire for Cyborg. Cyborg gets a great surge through him and he comes to a wreck on the pavement. "HAHAHA! Victory is ours!" she laughs.

"Are you mad?" says Mumbo, now in a Bugs Bunny Cartoon. "We're not exactly in fighting condition over here! And there are the other Titans to worry about! Time to get back to HQ!" and he gets hit by an anvil.

"Argh! And everything was going so well for my debut!" fumes Girl Moth. She cacoon guns the loot, TV portal and CtrlF and flies off with them back to their hideout. Cyborg groans with his face still in the cement.

"Well! That could have ended a lot worse!" and his eye twitches from the electricity.

…

Starfire is busy watching TV along side the straight jacket bound Happy Raven and Beastboy with his feet in mushed tofu.

"This is really weird!" says Beastboy. "I've never eaten out of my feet before!"

"Now that's funny!" laughs Happy in tears. "Tofu! Ha! Get it? Toe-fu! HAHAHA!" and she falls of the sofa. Beastboy shuffles away a bit in a genuine look of mixed fear and concern.

"What is so good about these circular rubber wheel fittings?" says Starfire, watching the tyre ads between the motor racings (Which she was finding very intriguing). "They are interrupting my information gathering on human transportation."

"Well, special wheels means you can get more grip on the road when the track is slippery with rain or… um… other stuff." says Beastboy, pouring in more tofu to his basin. "It also helps turning round sharp corners without losing control of the car…"

"Or vehicle?"

"Yeah! Any sort of vehicle." says Beastboy, being rather a tyre expert (Though only in modelling his car in the video game _Race Racers_). "Some wheels even let your car…"

"Or vehicle."

"Yeah, like I said! Some wheels can make you drive on sand, or even some that are bullet proof like Cyborg's and Robin's."

"That is so boring." says Happy Raven, getting up. Her face then slowly moves to a grin. "IT'S SO TYRING! HAHA! Hee-hee-hee!" and she falls on the floor again.

"This is a really shocking dilemma." says Starfire worried. "I have never seen her act this way before. Is her head broken?"

"I wouldn't say broken more than disintegrated." says Beastboy.

"Ha! Broken! It's such a funny word!" says Happy and she hits the lamp as she continues to roll away and down to the garage. Beastboy and Starfire exchange glances of worry before racing down to help her.

…

"Oh! Just give me strength!" says Grump, angrily as they watch Happy's 'progresses into the day.

"Maybe being by herself up there has finally popped a screw loose." says Shy, remembering how hopeless she felt when it was her turn.

"She'll be fine! She's tough." says Fight, leading the expedition through the deserted landscape. "Let's just find Trigon and bash him up!"

"There you go AGAIN!" says Vain with attitude. "We're here to like find Evil, not Dad!" and she rolls her eyes.

"If you still think I'm angry about you deciding that we should have long hair; we'll I'm not!" says Fight, getting ready to fight. "Just as long as we can strap a ball and chain to it; I'm all for it!"

"You're such a fashion flop! Do you know that?" says Vain, glaring at Fight in a face off.

"I bet YOU go flop when I flip you over!"

"This looks good!" says Mean, rubbing her hands together.

"This is so SAAAD!" cries Sad to Grumpy.

"For crying out loud… sorry Sad! Just pull yourselves together!" says Grumpy. "We have to find Evil before Trigon does!"

"And who made YOU leader miss bossy boots?" says Fight.

"You always hogged the scene in the real world!" says Vain. "I think it's about time that we got a fair shout!"

Grumpy, Vain and Fight start shouting at each other, Mean joins in just to add to the confusion which is chorused by Sad's incessant wailing.

"**JUST STOP FIGHTING AND SHUUUT UP!"**

All the Ravens fall over backwards and stare at the demanding voice amazed.

"I mean…" says Shy, blushing again. "Let's get going guys!" she smiles.

…

"I think we should get these off you Rae!" says Beastboy, helping his bruised friend up.

"Nah! It's fine!" she says dizzily. "I like rolling about! Do you like rolling? I like rolling in pink fluffy clouds! Ha! Pink! HAHAHA!"

"Maybe we should call for… umm… professional aid." says Starfire, slowly coming down on the wheelchair ramp.

"I don't understand it?" says Beastboy, getting the straight jacket off. "She was like totally angry at me one day, totally sad the next, then shy yesterday and now this!"

"Oh look a hammer. They're so weird!" giggles Happy. Beastboy is a getting a bit annoyed now.

"She seems to be suffering from severe mood swings with occasional seclusion and sadness." says Starfire pondering. "Do you have anything to do with this Beastboy?"

"I know some of my jokes are bad, but I didn't know they could drive someone insane?" says Beastboy scratching his head. Happy Raven starts spinning in a circle for no particular reason.

"I meant; do you have anything to do with this?" Starfire says again, trying to insinuate something.

"Oh. You mean when I yelled at her and upset her." says Beastboy. "Well, I did say sorry. Oh! And I took her to the movies too… wait… actually, that's maybe why…"

"I meant; _do you have anything to do with her condition_?" Starfire says again with more hinting.

"Okay, I give up! What exactly are you trying to say?"

"Mood swings, sadness, seclusion and eating high amounts of sugars and glucose usually indicates child bearing."

"Raven's going to have a baby?" says Beastboy confused and in disbelief. Happy covers her mouth in laughter at the ridiculous proposal. "I don't _think_ she is? Who do you think the father is Star? And what has anything got to do wiiith… me…?" and he finally snaps it. His eyebrows twitch involuntarily.

"It was just an estimated assumption." shrugs Starfire.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" shouts Beastboy, quite offended and fuming from the nostrils.

"I am!" laughs Happy and she slips on the wall. "Whee!"

"SHE IS INSANE! YOU'RE INSANE! SHE IS DEFINETLY NOT WITH CHILD, AND I'M MOST CERTAINLY NOT ANY FATHER!"

"There is no need to get upset friend Beastboy." says Starfire backing away a little. "I am sorry if I upset you in any way. I thought it is a joyous occasion when a child is being formation?"

"I'm going up to bury my feet in a pot." grumbles Beastboy, pulling his roots out from the ground. He stomps back up still irritated at the notion.

"Wait for me! You're so funny!" laughs Raven, bounding up the stairs after him.

Starfire sighs. Wrong again… oh well. At least it gave her an excuse to go down to the garage. She quickly went over to see the collection of wheels in the workshop…

…

"If I may say so sir, you are in a rather big pickle." says Alfred as the three watch the news.

"With the Penguin involved, it usually means super sized trouble." admits Dick.

"It could have been made a lot easier if Twoface was caught." says Bruce with a slight angry tone. "We were so close…"

"Are you saying it is my fault?" says Dick, getting annoyed.

"Do you think it is?"

"I pulled my own share down there thanks! And I didn't see you picking him up either!"

"I was _needed_ elsewhere!"

"I was following _your_ orders!"

"Maybe you should use your initiative more!"

"Shall I say 'Dinner is served' or shall I send you to your rooms without it?" says Alfred, stepping them apart.

"Sorry Alfred. But some still need to learn who owns this place." says Bruce, getting up.

"I suppose you own me too!" says Dick, going to his room.

"Where are you going?"

"To fix more grappling hooks! What else?"

"Would you like the chicken or fish sir?" says Alfred.

"Fish." calls Dick.

"Chicken." says Bruce.

"I hope those weren't insults!" says Alfred and he walks to the kitchen.

Bruce stairs up at the stairs until he hears the distinct thud of a room door slamming. He wonders what ever is going to happen to their team when time goes on. Then he thought about dinner… then he remembers…

"Alfred! Leave the food for later, I just remembered…" he calls.

"I remembered sir. Do not fret." says Alfred. "Your guest has actually arrived considerably earlier than expected. Miss Kyle is waiting in the dining room."

…

"This is not my day!" mumbles Cyborg as he walks up to the mansion door. It had taken the police hours to get him moving again. He reached out for the handle; remembered he lost that arm, and then opens the door with his other hand.

"Oh hi Cyborg!" says Beastboy nervously.

"Tell me you're not standing in what I think you're standing in?" says Cyborg, his eye twitches again.

Beastboy is standing in a large pot of earth, watering himself. "Maybe the quicker I get the actual turning into a plant thing over, the sooner I can start to change back!" and he observes Cyborg. "No luck?"

"Only the bad type." says Cyborg and he closes the door. "I'll be in my garage. How's Raven?"

"Umm… she's… err… in her room." says Beastboy, twiddling his fingers.

Cyborg takes the hint of his voice and his neck twitches from the surge. "What did you do?"

"Look! Someone was _bound_ to say it sometime!" says Beastboy in defence. "And if they weren't then they should have! _She's acting stupid_!"

"And then what?"

"She whacked me with a cushion and ran to her room…" and he stares at his buried feet.

"Crying?"

"Oooh yeah!"

Cyborg throws his arm into the air. "This is just great! What else?"

The phone rings…

"I have it!" says Starfire from the garage. There is a large engine noise.

"I just had to ask!" sighs Cyborg.

Starfire races up the stairs with monster truck tyres with steering wheel in her diligent hands. She comes to a screeching halt before the phone and the bewildered boys and picks it up. She presses her brakes button as she is unable to use peddles in her condition.

"Hello? Oh the helmet." and she takes her racing helmet off "Oh! It is good to hear you again friend Robin! How are you! That is good news… That is bad news…What noise? ... Oh, I left the engine running… Yes, I had a good time renovating my wheelchair with larger 'monster truck' tyres and eight cylinder engine… Yes, I did use 'Engineering for Aliens', and why are they called monster trucks? Are they really that frightening to behold? Can I race against one nearby this area? ... Cyborg?" and she looks about. "Oops, I ran over him… just a standard second…" and she reverses away from the flattened hero. "Here he is!" and she hands him the phone in his good hand.

"Hello Rob…" says Cyborg… "Yeah… I thought you might say that…!"

…

Bad Guy Profile

Number 2

Name?

Alias: DEATH

Height: 8"2'

Strength: High/Superhuman

Data:

Driven insane by his strangely prolonged life and haggardly worn out appearance, this mysterious man dawned the guise as the grim reaper, DEATH himself. His face in the dark hood is said to be enough to kill people from fright. Aside from his black, tattered robe, he also carries a great Scythe which is as high as this eight foot tall spectre.

DEATH is driven to find souls, and he is very particular in his victims. The elderly have to be kept under special guard along with all hospital patients, as any sign of injury, frailty or sickness is a reason for DEATH to strike you down. Even if you manage to survive a fatal accident without a scratch, you can be sure that DEATH will find you a prime target because he deems that by fate your time is up, no matter what you say. He doesn't kill in any particular way. Sometimes it is a simple beheading, other times it is a hacking, stabbing and in the elderly it is the mere face of the murderer that does the deed.

It is this senseless killing that finally pushes The Lancer into real rage and anger towards his foe. Despite DEATH's body being aged and thin, it is unnaturally strong and durable, unaffected by energy weapons and unaffected by pain, making him almost indestructible. His strength he means his strikes slice through flesh and bone in clean sweeps.

He does not consider The Lancer to be a target, and it is only because The Lancer is insistent on preserving life, that DEATH is forced to fight him, though never with the intention of killing, in order to reap his true victim's souls. The healing ability of the AI watch on The Lancer automatically repairs his wounds that he receives, which is why DEATH does not think it is yet his time.

With this madman on the loose, always evading capture, surviving fatal demises and too dangerous to keep captive, the streets of Jump City may never feel safe again. Aside from Chroma, DEATH is The Lancer's greatest, most deadly and persistent nemesis…


	7. Day six punchup

"That was quite a tour." says Selina Kyle, sitting down after going through Bruce's art museum in his foyer. It was quite a long trip. To tell the truth, if Bruce Wayne wasn't a friend of hers, she would have robbed him by now…

"So why did you actually come here Selina?" he says, folding his arms.

"To see your wonderful happy face again of course." she smiles sarcastically. "I can hardly contact you during the day anymore, so I decided to pop in tonight."

"At midnight?"

"My schedules packed late. Is it past your bedtime?"

"No. I have… _unusual_ sleeping habits."

"If you will not be needing me anymore sir; I shall retire to my quarters." says Alfred after washing the dishes.

"Go on Alfred. Sorry to keep you up." says Bruce.

"I'm quite used to it now sir. Goodnight miss Kyle." and he heads downstairs.

"How on earth do you keep him employed?" says Selina. "That guy must be worth zillions in pensioning alone!"

"He's a friend of the family." smiles Bruce. "Now; where were we?"

"Well, last night, this sort of dropped by." she says, and she hands him some papers. "What do you make of it?"

"This is from Catwoman." says Bruce, looking at the papers carefully. "From the penguin's office."

"Detailing the purchase of the dock warehouse that was destroyed two days ago where the Riddler fought Batman." says Selina. "And the other lists of names seem to be of the Penguin's hired hands…"

"Hired men that were at the scene with Twoface yesterday." says Bruce. "If this wasn't from Catwoman, this may be substantial evidence that Penguin has teamed up with them."

"How did you find out about the criminals that were at the explosion? Batman tell you again?"

"You could say that. Why did Catwoman give this to you and not me?"

"Is it easier for a notorious cat burglar to go up to Wayne Manor or to my downtown apartment? She also said she wanted to meet with Batman at the Central Clock Tower tomorrow night at 10."

"Why tell me? Commissioner Gordon…"

"Out of all the people in Gotham, I believe you are the most linked with Batman." says Selina. Bruce hides some concern. "You may even know who he actually is. Gordon is okay, but as you said, having Catwoman in the picture makes things seem a little… offset."

"You're concerned that Gordon might try to put a trap for her?"

"Not so much concern as much as she knows where I live now apparently." she says, secretly patting herself on the back. "I don't want to cross a black cat."

"I think bats are scarier than the tabby." says Bruce. "I'll see that this message gets to Batman as soon as possible. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Upstairs, Richard Grayson listen throughs his spying devices, getting ready for the cat scratches…

…

"I'M STUUUPIID! WAAAHAAA!" cries Happy Raven.

"I'd never think I'd just have to sit back to watch people humiliate themselves!" says Mean smiling.

"Come on Happy! Cheer up!" says Shy, trying to comfort her. "You always said laughter's the greatest medicine!"

"I DON'T EVEN LIKE MEDICINE!" wails Happy. Sad Raven also joins in the moping.

"So he called you stupid! So what?" says Fighting Raven? "I say we just box him good and proper!"

"Hello-o! I'm trying to get some beauty sleep here!" says Vain.

"But you don't even need to sleep!" says Grumpy.

"So I may not HAVE to, but I want to!" says Vain, and she hides in a cave of boulders she piles up.

"This is really annoying…" mumbles Grumpy, rubbing her temples. "Right! We have to pick the next one to go up…"

"I don't ever want to go up there again! WAAAHAAA!" cries Happy.

"Don't be so stupid… whoops!"

"WAAAHAAAHAAA!" Happy bawls out. Fight finally slaps her in the face on both cheeks to snap her out of it. In fact she slaps Sad first with no effect before hitting Happy to silence her. "Thankyou." sniffles Happy. "I needed that."

…

"Oh this is just fine and dandy!" says Mumbo as he hands the rent over to Mad Mod. "How come the sudden rise in fees?"

"War fund my good friend!" says Mod smiling. "Must be in tip top form to bash those banks and those twitty Titans!" and he waddles upstairs. "Oh! I'll be needing that!" he says, using his cane to grab a strange piece of electronic machinery by some tractor beam. "Cheerio!"

"Hey Mumbo! He's still has fleas!" yells Kitten from downstairs, re-supplying her cacoon gun. "And can we get this place tidied up? It's a stinking mess!"

The whole place is littered with much junk food of Control Freak, randomly scattered magical items of Mumbo (If you weren't careful you could fall into a hat), a bunch of Kitten's beanie babies and Mod's mountain of washing.

"What's so messy about it?" says Control Freak (CtrlF) still trying to pick off the fleas from his Orang-utan transformation yesterday. "I think it's homely!" he says and he picks up some marshmallow cheese from the couch and eats it.

"Eew!" cringes Kitten. "You're worse than the grandfather clock upstairs! COULD SOMEONE AT LEAST TAKE OUT THE GARBAGE?"

Mod pops around and takes out the garbage…

… with a bazooka.

"Where on earth did you get that sort of firepower from!" says Mumbo. "Don't tell me it's in self defence?"

"This is America! I can buy anything!" says Mod returning to his work.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGH!" screams Kitten as the garbage starts to fall down after the explosion. "This is really, really gross! One of you do something! Argh!"

"Why not you?" says CtrlF, flipping through the channels. "After all, you are the lowest in the ranks!"

"Work for a living? What kind of a place is this?"

"I think I have a solution to our pollution!" smiles Mumbo. "Hang on to your horses!" and he takes off his hat.

"Oh no! Grab your stuff down everyone!" shouts Kitten. Mod double locks his door, Kitten dives on her crate of equipment and CtrlF secures the television.

"I'll never let go!" he cries.

"Lifto-shrinko! Sucko-ino!" says Mumbo, and the hat begins swirling in all the rubbish, somehow shrinking it to fit in the bag. Unfortunately, there is more rubbish than he anticipated, and even shrunk, it still is too much for the magic hat to hold. "She's going to blow!" shouts Mumbo, bracing himself.

"Be gone foul litter!" says CtrlF, and he shoots his remote at the hat, warping it to some unknown television series where it blows up its gross load. Some distant sea in the channels of entertainment the load heads down and down until it hits something…

…

"Oh no! They've killed Flipper!"

…

"That's that problem sorted out!" smiles Mumbo, dusting off his hands. He twirls his wand to conjure another hat.

"I hope someone didn't suck up me laundry!" calls Mod from upstairs. "The suite I'm wearing is the only clean one left!"

"You can just buy some more clothes later, with the money we hitched!" says Kitten. "And better ones in fact!"

"Can't at the moment! You'll have to buy it for me."

"Why us?" grumbles Kitten.

"When you're this old, you tend to have… um… accidents."

"THAT'S IT! THIS IS WAAAY TOO GROSS!"

…

"I feel so weird!" says Beastboy in his plant pot.

"You look weird to!" exclaims Cyborg. "How did you sleep with your arms up anyhow?"

"Like a log actually!" says Beastboy, his body petrified into a fixed position. His arms were in a y-shape and the tree growth had spread up to his knees. "I feel like a bit of mulch." he says, wriggling the earth with his toes.

"I would think you would feel like a tree?" says Starfire.

"Are you still upset about me downgrading your monster-wheelchair?" says Cyborg.

"It is okay Cyborg. I should have known better." she says. "I am sorry you get so much disagreement with friend Robin on my account."

"No worries Star. I needed an overhaul anyway. Running me down was a cherry on the cake."

"OKAY! WHERE IS HE?" shouts the voice of Raven from upstairs.

"Trees can't run! Carry me away! TREE'S CAN'T RUN! SAVE ME!" wails Beastboy frantically, but Raven soon comes down to meet the pot plant. "Uh! Sorry for calling you stupid and all that yesterday!" says Beastboy nervously. Raven lathers up a punch right on his nose.

…

"Ow!" cringes Shy as she watches Fight, fight him. "I hope she doesn't break him!"

"This doesn't feel right!" says Happy, watching on. "Should I be happy that she's taking revenge? Or should I be sad because she's taking revenge? I'm so confused!"

"Don't you mean stupid?" says Mean. Happy starts crying again.

"That's quite enough!" says Grumpy. "We have to get going guys. Evil is still out there, and so is Trigon." and the group moves onwards through the desolation.

"This is such a drag!" groans Vain, carrying Sad and Happy who are crying on the ground.

…

"Hey Rae! He said he was sorry!" says Cyborg.

"Not sorry enough yet!" says Fight, punching at Beastboy.

"This is very unusual." Says Starfire. "Usually violence comes with pain. Why are you smiling friend Beastboy?"

"Because it doesn't hurt a bit!" he smiles. "It just tickles a lot! Ha-ha! This is really ticklish!"

"Wise guy huh?" says Fight, and she kicks him under the belt with an all mighty crash… Cyborg faints.

"Great jumping jelly-babies!" says Beastboy. "I'm protected ALL over!"

"Ow!" says Fight, hopping on one leg. "You just wait here! I'll be right back!" and she zooms off to Robin's room.

The Teen Titan signal suddenly sounds and Cyborg groans. "You just stay here and look after BB okay Star!" Starfire nods. "I think Raven might be ready to fight this time. Are you coming Rae?"

"Coming right at you!" she says, zooming out in Robin's costume to their amazement. "Now I'm ready!" she says, strapping on boxing gloves, and she starts pummelling at Beastboy. "This is for Shy you flirter! And this one is for Happy you meanie! And this one and this one and these ones are from me!"

Starfire looks at her confused. "Friend Raven; what are you speaking of? And why are you dressed as Robin again? Shall we get the straight jacket?"

"Please take her away! This is killing me!" laughs Beastboy with tears bawling out. "Too ticklish! Too much laughter! Ha!"

"Alright Rae! Time to get moving!" says Cyborg, rolling his eyes. He puts his hand on her shoulder when he is suddenly thrown in the air and down the steps to the garage. "Okay! Ouch; and WHAT THE HECK?"

"Sorry adrenaline rush!" says Fight blushing.

"That was truly amazing friend Raven." says Starfire. "Friend Cyborg must be at least three times your average weights. How did you achieve such a success?"

"A simple combination of wrist movements and timing really!" chuffs Fight, admiring the Robin suit and flexing what muscles she had. "It's all about using his muscles against himself as well as a bit of personal strength!" and she starts punching at Beastboy again who is in laughing frenzy.

"I wish I could be of more help." sighs Starfire.

"No sweat sis!" says Fight. "That just means you can build up some more muscle for when you need it!"

"But I do not think I could ever…"

"Come on girl! That's no attitude!" says Fight, checking out her cape. "You're a real kick butt fighter! I know! Nothing breaks the day like a good scrap!"

"I thought you were against fighting?" says Beastboy confused.

"That was just another me!" says Fight (Which doesn't help Beastboy much.) "Just one more for the road!" she says and smashes Beastboy in the face.

"That felt like a breeze! Wow!" says Beastboy without a mark. "Hey! But that still doesn't mean you can hit me later!"

"C'mon Rae!" says Cyborg rubbing his shoulder. "Duty calls!"

"Good lucks." says Starfire.

"Yeah, good… hey!" says Beastboy getting hit again. "What was that for?"

"Knock on wood!" smiles Fight. "Now time to do some bashing!" and she runs to the street in a fury, cape flowing, of theme music supplied by herself. "Dun, dun duun! Dun, dun, dun! Durum! BOOHAH!"

"Hey that's my line!" moans Cybrog, chasing after her.

…

"Good news guys! We found him!" says Mean, struggling up after Trigon decked her.

"Thanks for the report!" says Shy, as she and Happy just miss an earth smashing kick.

"You're not worth fighting!" roars Trigon and he stomps the ground, sending a shockwave of earth and rock like a wave of water, flipping the Ravens over. "Mere puppets!"

"That's just great!" growls Vain, flipping up. "Split ends!" and she and Shy split to two different sides to get Trigon both sides of his head.

"Argh!" roars the Demon, and he beams at both of them, hitting Vain down. Grumpy tries to blast him head on, but Trigon laser eyes her. "This playfulness will have to end! I have an Evil being to find!" smiles Trigon. Before Shy, Happy and Mean can do a triple blast at the fiend, Trigon spurts off into the air, fleeing the battle.

"Darn!" says Grumpy, thumping the ground. "Every time we use energy; Evil gets drained of power! That fight must have told Evil our position. She's probably on the move!"

"Then let's get going!" says Happy, and the speed onwards.

…

"They will never catch me…" smiles Evil. "Not when it is dark; for I am the master of darkness." she grins as she burrows under the earth.

…

"_What have I told you? Batman is a nemesis of this city and its well being!" _says Oswald Cobblepot on the news. _"Forty people killed in the dock incident and three large tankers have been capsized! Fish prices have therefore risen along with all other commodities that have come in by sea. Yesterday, though he DID save the patients of the Wayne Enterprises, it was only AFTER his arrival did any of the shootings and killings begin! You may actually thank Twoface fro getting all the people out of the building before he blew it up! Does he, that Bat fink, think he can just waltz into such situations un-advised and by his own devices? Intolerable! He must be…"_

"We're really going to have to get our act together." says Dick, switching off the TV. "I'm sorry for not grabbing Twoface." he admits, with a slight attitude.

"It wasn't really your fault alone. We were careless in the moment." says Bruce.

Suddenly, the lights o the house and the electronics begin to waver. A faint humming sound can also be heard. The Riddler was sending another signal. As soon as it had begun, it subsided.

"That was stronger than last time." says Dick.

"And stronger each time…" says Bruce.

"Master Bruce!" says Alfred running in. "I do think you should see this."

They go down to the Batcave and turn to see the great screen over the Gotham Plaza upon their surveillance monitor. There is writing in luminous green… a riddle.

"It is on all the TV stations as well sir" says Alfred. "Though most stations have been shut down due to the interference."

…

"_What can be read, yet have no words? What can speak yet never heard? It can pout us in dreadful shame; covering our cheerful smiles. A passionate screen for our white like tiles."_

…

"What can you make of it?" says Robin reading the Riddle.

"Nothing… yet…" says Bruce, thinking of the possible answers. "Maybe he'll throw us some more hints later."

"But if he sends more transmitions, then the more havoc his signal will do."

"That's his plan." says Bruce, dawning on his cape. "A timer on how long it will take me to find him."

"And then what?"

"He's going to have a headache… a man made headache." says the Batman, getting into his car. (Since the Batmobile is out of order, he has no alternative but to use the Punch-buggy batmobile, as the other Bat cars are in maintenance.) "You stay here in case anything else turns up."

"Where are you going?"

"Patrol… I won't be back until late…" and he goes off in a great blast from the buggy's engine. Dick folds his arms. Batman didn't tell him about the meeting with Catwoman; although he already knew, it meant that he didn't want him to know about it… therefore, Robin was prepared to go.

…

"You're raiding a retro 70's shop?" says Cyborg bemused. "What kind of sick revenge are you planning?"

"The best we can contrive my metal moulded friend!" says Mumbo, throwing fireballs at Cyborg and Fight. They dodge it carefully.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do?" says Fight, rushing in.

"I have much more in store Rob…" and then he corrects himself. "My! If it isn't Raven! Why are you dressed as the Boy Blunder?"

"I like it. It's all the more better to pound you with!"

"A challenge? How quaint!" says Mumbo, putting up a shield wall.

Actually, Mumbo was expecting Raven to start hurling stuff at him, or blasting him with energy. So he put up a shield that would counter her magic with his own. However; the shield was quite useless against a very non-magic and very ordinary punch.

"Ow! My head!" yells Mumbo as his head spins from the hit. "You weren't supposed to punch me! You were meant to use magic!"

"Don't like the old fashioned fists Mumbo?" smiles Fight and she steps on his toe with a stomp. "How about that?" and she pulls her hand back.

Mumbo thinks she's going to blast him, so he puts the energy shield up again. BAP! He gets hit again.

"Stop doing that! You're ruining my new act!" whines Mumbo. Fight pounds him to the next century… actually the last century since he crashes through the 70's retro shop window.

"Hoo-hah! That felt good!" smiles Fight doing a pose over her victory. It is cut short when Girl Moth suddenly zooms down and smashes her away.

"Rae!" shouts Cyborg, but he has CtrlF to worry about. "Let's make this quick Freak!"

"Fast Forward then!" smiles CtrlF, and he turns the remote on himself and presses fast forward. Cyborg doesn't expect this as CtrlF suddenly doubles his speed to attack him… it doesn't however, improve his strength and he just hurts himself.

"Right! Are you going to come quietly or not?" says Cyborg, picking him up by his collar.

"."

"What?" says Cyborg.

"." says CtrlF and he presses the play button. "That's better! I'm not done yet!" he smiles.

A video port is plugged into Cyborg's ear and suddenly Cyborg's view gets turned upside down and opposite. What is up is down and what was left is right. He drops CtrlF in confusion.

"What the?" he says, walking dizzily around. He pulls the plug out but his vision is still warped. "This is really annoying!" and he charges at CtrlF… he hits the wall.

"Ha! What a comedy!" laughs CtrlF. "Let's see what this does?" he smiles and he presses rewind and fast-forward in succession, making Cyborg hit and re-hit the wall several times.

…

"EEEEWWWW!" says Fight, brushing herself off rapidly. "THAT WAS A DIRTY, WRONG AND REALLY DIRTY MANOUVER YOU SICKO!"

"SICKO?" yells Moth Girl, likewise brushing her costume and wiping her lips vigorously. "IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU DRESSED IN THOSE CLOTHES AND SOUND LIKE A BOY! NO WONDER I MISTOOK YOU FOR MY ROBBIE POO!" and she shuddered.

"I do NOT sound like a boy! Robin just sounds like a girl!"

"Just don't talk about it to anyone okay you cross-dresser!"

"Well it's a good thing I slapped you before you could get TOO close you weirdo!" says Fight, getting ready to fight.

"Who are you calling weirdo?" says Moth Girl, pulling out her cacoon gun.

"Hello! A giant moth costume and a weakness for girls!"

"YOU ARE DEAD!" shouts the Girl Moth and the cacoon blasts come out.

"Blockage!" says Fight, and she throws her boxing gloves at the missiles, wrapping up the cacoons in one big sticky ball of web. It flies to Moth Girl and sticks to the cacoon gun, wrenching it out from her hand.

"Now this evens the odds!" smiles Fight and the two battle it out.

Although fight was really well aptly named, Kitten was also very well trained by her father, as well as possessing a really large amount of angry teenage girl strength.

"Pretty good! But not good enough!" says Fight, and she does a great swing at her opponent.

"Less talk more pain!" says Moth Girl, dodging the punch and pulling at Fight's hair.

"Hey! That's an underhand move!" says Fight, who only enjoyed fair fighting.

"Not as backhanded as this!" says the Moth, slapping at Fight with her back hand serve. Fight begins to steam in fury. "Life's full of treachery girl!" laughs Kitten. "You better expect it!"

"Expect this!" says Fight, and she attacks with added determination.

…

"Err… Starfire?" says Beastboy looking to the wheelchair bound alien.

Starfire was wearing an aerobics outfit with head and wrist bands. She loaded her wheels with some weights and fastened a pulse watch on her wrist.

"Do you need more water friend Beastboy?" she asks as she begins rolling around with the exercise equipment.

"No thanks, I'm still moist. Just; what are you doing?"

" I am building up muscle so that I may enhance my combating ability as friend Raven suggested."

"But you're still recovering Starfire! Besides; you don't really need to work out. You're perfectly fine the way you are."

"But I can be better." she says. "Robin always says training is important. I want to be the optimum of my capability."

"Fighting isn't everything you know!" says Beastboy, his legs starting to merge into one trunk. "And neither is muscle."

"It isn't?" says Starfire confused. "On my home planet, muscle was a measure of a person's rank and ability."

"Haven't you seen Robin face Slade? How Robin can match him without being nearly as strong?"

"I had not thought much about that." Starfire admits.

"Fighting isn't always the answer either." says Beastboy. "Friendship and peace can do a lot more than War and hate."

"That is very profound friend Beastboy." says Starfire.

"I know we have to fight a lot, but only when there is no other choice. Some people refuse to listen or admit when they are wrong. I even do it sometimes. Keep training, but don't forget why you train, young grasshopper."

"Grasshopper?"

"Yeah. There's one that just jumped on my shoulder."

Starfire sweeps it off and nods. "I will still train, as we are forced to fight these criminals as they do not seem to have your wisdom. Thank you for your insight semi petrified friend."

"Hey! It's no big deal."

"Why are you so intellectually enhanced today?"

Beastboy shrugs (Actually he tilts his face a bit since he can't move). "I think it has something to do with green peace…"

…

"Ow!" exclaims the dazed Girl Moth inside a garbage can. She shouldn't have called Fight a boy a second time.

"Now for you tubby!" says Fight.

"Not so fast!" says CtrlF, drawing out his remote.

"Hey!" she says, freezing her attack. "Why not face me like a man?"

"Sorry! Too lazy!" smiles CtrlF. Fight is forced to stay still as CtrlF walks closer to make sure he can't miss. "I think the Teletubbies should be right on now!" he smiles cruelly.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Come on Rae! Use your powers!" says Cyborg's muffled voice with his head stuck in the wall.

"Sorry CY! No powers remember!" sighs Fight.

"No powers huh?" says CtrlF interested. "That's very interesting indeed!"

"Look a dead bird!" says Fight suddenly pointing to the sky. CtrlF falls for it and his remote is snatched away. "Made you look!" she smiles.

"NO! DON'T!" screams CtrlF as he is warped into the sick and twisted plastic world of the teletubbies. "NOOOOOOO!"

"OH YEAH! WHO'S THE GIRL?" shouts Fight, jumping in victory.

"What a sad excuse for villains! Tut-tut!" sighs Mad Mod, hobbling over to the scene.

"You?" says Fight.

"What do you want Mod?" says Cyborg, getting his head out of the wall.

"My team back chappies; if you don't mind!"

"Your team?" says Fight. "They were really pathetic."

"Four super villains? This is really bad!" exclaims Cyborg.

"Nothing we can't shuffle out!" says Fight and she rushes at Mod.

"Hello there Guv'ner!" says Mod as he blasts Fight with his cane beam.

"I AM NOT ROBIN!" yells Fight, but she can't seem to move. Mod throws her away… away… away until she flies into a cushion factory neatly placed at the end of the street.

"Try this!" shouts Cyborg, blasting his sonic cannon at the old man. He manages to judge the aim right by looking at it upside down and left to right.

"I'll step in if you don't mind!" says Mumbo, recovered from his bashing. He pulls up the special energy shield that rebounds Cyborg's blast right back at him.

"That was lucky!" says Fight, getting up from the cushions. Her exclamation changes when Cyborg comes flying at her. There is a great explosion of feathers. Police sirens are heard.

"Hop to it! The coppers are coming!" says Mod and the troop run away with CtrlF still stuck with the Teletubbies. "Head for the hills!"

"Well… it _was_ a good fight!" says Fight.

…

"I'm closing in on the signal now Alfred. 200 feet." says Batman in his Bat-buggy. "I don't think they've recognized the car."

"On all accounts sir, it is very unusual." says Alfred, monitoring his progress from the Bat cave. "Another trap I think has been set up. Do be careful sir."

"How discreetly can you get the area evacuated?"

"I don't think we have any other choice but the old fire drill."

"I'll get Gordon to call the fire-brigade. Let's hope the Riddler doesn't do something he'll regret in prison."

"I'm starting the drill now sir." and Alfred switches on the fire alarms of the surrounding buildings.

…

Evil Raven lay perfectly still in her dark hole. Trigon was nearby. She could feel it in her bones.

"I know you are close daughter of Evil… my daughter…" says Trigon, in the air, looking around the rocks and blowing away soft soil with his aura. "Show yourself. Do not be afraid… and most of all; do not be afraid of me."

Evil Raven started to sweat. She could hide her energy, but only to a point. Trigon could sense her presence, faint but somewhere near for certain. There is a clamour of voices.

"_I know you can hear Me."_ says Trigon, sending his telepathic waves around. _"Those others, your other pieces; you will not return to them. How can you? They betrayed you and cast you out like a demon. But if you will but join me, imagine what wonders we can achieve, what revenge shall be ours and what havoc we shall reap. Death, destruction and doom will reign supreme."_

Evil steadied her urge to get excited over these words as it would betray her hiding place.

"_I will not destroy you; for you have great potential evil one. And I cannot exist without your power flowing through me. Therefore, we shall be partners, and such a power cannot be challenged so easily. We shall be foremost in control. Think about my offer…"_ and he flies off before the other Ravens are able to sense him.

Evil had a lot to think about.

…

…

…

…

**A really sneaky preview of The Lancer, but this scene is pretty far in the series, after the villain truly becomes a murderer and after many tangles with other evil doers for The Lancer.**

"Remember; Aunt Rachel is like a second mother to Me." says Robin with a slight warning to him.

"Then maybe; as time goes on; you may look to me as a second father!" smiles the man. With his dark eyes gleaming, his sharp downward nose and his orange/red hair contrasting to his pale complexion, his smile seemed to frighten Robin somehow. "I have a feeling our futures will be intertwined young lad. Fate has destined it." and he holds out his hand.

"What is this for?"

"I see you really care for your aunt. It is easy to see that if I'm actually going to court her that I will need your approval; your trust. Do I have it?"

Robin looks to his white gloved hand with some doubt. The man fixed up his bow tie.

"How do I know I can trust you?" says Robin, mostly to himself.

"There are many people in this world young man. Out of all my wanderings and meetings I have found there are two different types…"

"Man and woman?"

"No. Well yes; but I meant the givers and the takers."

"Givers and… takers?"

"Rob. May I call you Rob? You are a very out of touch person I have to say. You always try to look for the good in someone, always willing to overlook the evil. That is why I like you." he smiles. "So merciful; I'm glad they still teach stuff like that. The _givers_ are those like your aunt who not only give material wealth, but also emotional support and her time and effort. You should know that, you are practically her guest. And then there are the _takers_, whom live off the givers like a parasite; a leech if I may use the current hype. Living off the effort and time of those who's weakness is to give."

"And what does this have to do with you?"

"In due time you will be able to perceive in a person what he or she is, a giver or a taker." says the man. "It is obvious which one you would prefer to be with your aunt. What do you think I am?"

Robin recalls the many gifts by the man to his aunt, the many times he went out of his way to meet her, and the seemingly helpful emotional times he spends with her. "I guess… you are a giver…"

"Yet you are only guessing. You are wary. That is a good thing to be." smiles the man. "In time, I hope to make your vision of me as clear as clear as can be."

Robin looks at him with some seriousness. "If you turn out to be a taker… a leech… then I will…"

"Your aunt has been a very lonely woman boy." the man adds with some drawing tone. "For so long she has been trying to find someone she can finally be a match with. I can tell, from what she has told me that she has been trying very hard in her long search. Each time, every time she is let down, and each time she drifts further into that black hole; will you let me try to fill that empty space in her life?" he says, his hand still held out, looking for trust. "Will you allow me to try and help her?"

Robin sees the truth in this. He had never really thought about his aunt's well being all that much; she seemed so well off. The many other suitors that had walked out on Rachel had mostly been because of his snooping. Though he had always done it for the welfare of his K'norfka (Most of the guys being real zargnarfs) he couldn't help feeling that he was a bit over protective, selfish and over all responsible for the lonely life of Miss Rachel Roth. He looks to the hand for a moment, then shakes.

Even though he didn't seem like a good choice, you can never judge a book by its cover as Aunt Rachel always said. He would let him have a shot, maybe she'd like him. It wasn't his choice…

"Thankyou!" says the man, picking up his short top hat. His hand, though gloved, is cold and somewhat slimy. Robin doesn't shake for long. "You have my word! Your aunt will finally find peace in her life. You have the word of Mr. Fresco Kafka!" and he smiles.

"We shall meet again." replies Robin.

Robin can't help feeling very frightened of the man. Looking into his eyes, he imagines he can see the cold thoughts of a heartless, scheming murderer… he was right… but he didn't know it… The Leech tipped his hat and went on his way.

"I'm counting on it! Remember to give her my regards dear boy!" and he exits the door. "Our next engagement may turn out to be a permanent one!" he twirls his cane as he struts to the elevator. Robin bolts the door.

…

Robin meets one of his most deadly adversaries…

**Written especially for Rose, as well as all the others who are interested in the Lancer and the Leech…**

Thanks for advertising for me Pakkrat!

**If you like great fight scenes, in depth stories, Soul edge or Japanese anime, please consider reading Teen Titan's Feudal Fairytale by Pakkrat (You can locate his name in Reviews), as well as the darker sequel, Tale of Souls and Swords. The characters and plots are superb! THE CHARACTERS AND PLOTS ARE SUPERB! Especially the twists with the villains in the Feudal Fairytale which are spine tingling and a great tribute to this wonderful writer's imagination! When Beastboy, while tampering with one of Raven's books, gets everyone transported to a different era in Feudal Japan, what terrible forces await them? I recommend it highly (Rated for graphic violence, truckloads of demon references and really deep story telling!)**


	8. Day six throwup

**I do NOT own the teen titans!**

**This chapter was a lot more sickening than I thought! A lot more foul smells and barfing than I had intended. It sort of played out in the story; when I tried to get the critical stuff happening there was little alternative than to turn to revolting solutions. Although it is towards the end of the story; please do not eat or drink while reading this.**

**To make up for my lack of imagination, I put in more Lancer stuff than usual as well.**

"This is sickening!" sighs Control Freak (CtrlF) "Trapped in my own vortex! Why couldn't you guys grab the remote?" He screams as Barney the dinosaur gives him a big hug.

"We were busy! And I had to get me pants!" says Mod, twirling his cane. "We'll have you out in a jiffy though!"

"Excuse me, but didn't you notice that we had our rear ends bashed up last time?" says Kitten, angrily pulling rubbish from her Girl Moth suit.

"A slight miss-calculation in our otherwise brilliant heist." says Mumbo, un-daunted. "We still outnumber them with the Boy-wonder gone! We've taken them all on in the past; and almost succeeded in fact!"

"And remember that Raven can't use her dark power stuff!" points out CtrlF. "And Starfire is still in a wheelchair." He screams again as the teletubby vacuum cleaner chases him.

"Hmmm." smiles Kitten evilly. "That leaves only Cyborg and Beastboy. Maybe we should pay the red haired boy-stealer a little visit!"

…

"Ow my aching circuits!" moans Cyborg, rubbing his slightly dented head. "But you really showed them up Rae… though not quite like I expected."

"Not to mention I have tubby's little remote device thing too!" smiles Fighting Raven, doing up her hair.

"What are you doing with Robin's hair gel friend Raven?" asks Starfire, doing small weights. Fight is gelling her hair back into Robin's spikes.

"Rob had the right idea in hair style!" says Fight admiringly. "Sleek, cool and it doesn't lag on my attack swings!" and she strikes a pose in front of the mirror. "And this costume is fabuliscous too!"

"I really think we should still keep her in the straight jacket!" says Beastboy slightly frightened; his petrification making him a sitting duck. Already his hands were now small branches with leaves and he had an afro bush on his head.

"She seems harmless enough…" says Cyborg, who wasn't to willing to send another team member to the bench. "Though you could be right…" he sighs and Fight starts zooming around with her own theme music.

"Dun, dun Duun! Dun, dun! Dum, dum! Duuum!" she twirls around and leaps off the sofa, her cape waving around.

"Well, it's starting to get late now." says Beastboy (6:00). "I'm famished. Got any fertiliser on you?"

…

"NOOOO!" cries Vain in a tantrum. "What the heck is she doing? MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! And that costume is so… so… ugh!"

"Some of us are trying to concentrate here!" says Grumpy, getting irate.

"And did you see her and Kitten?" and Vain sticks her tongue out.

"I wish we didn't."

"She's totally ruining us! And that theme song is something out of whacky land!" and Vain starts jumping in a fit. "This is so unfair!"

"I don't really think it's all that bad!" says Happy, having recovered from the morning.

"Don't worry Vain. You'll have your go soon anyway." says Shy.

"And so will I! Muahaha!" laughs Mean.

"Well I hope it's soon!" pouts Vain, folding her arms. "I want at least some dignity when I take the body!"

"Waaahahaaa!" cries Sad, because she had nothing to say.

Grumpy grumbles to herself. Things were getting out of hand here and out there. Maybe it was time to change their tactics…

…

Elsewhere in the void…

…

"So… do I have your trust?" says Trigon, bearing with the blasts from Evil in his giant form.

"Just a few more thrashings oh truly stupid one!" laughs Evil, pelting out more beams, rocks and energy shaped swords. "DIE! HAHA! DIE!"

"That is quite enough…" says Trigon, denying his pain. He lifts his hand up and grabs Evil in his one palm.

"I shall swipe off your head you great red blimp!" she screams and starts to bite at his fingers. But Trigon ignores the urge to crush her. "I wonder what demon tastes like?" she grins and drools.

"You have great aggression, determination and hatred… that is perfect." Trigon grins. Things were turning darker in the lands of the void… "Ouch…" he says.

…

"You played yesterday very close Penguin." snarls Twoface. "Too close!" and he fumbles his coin angrily.

"Now look here Mr. Dent." chuffs up the Penguin in his little underground surveillance bunker. "Even if you had been caught in yesterday's ruffle, the police were bribed and ready. The plan went perfectly otherwise." he shrugs. His face then contorts as Twoface rushes him. "Waauugh!"

"I don't like getting beaten around you bird brain!" and he picks up Oswald by his collar. "Next time I'm out there, I want more backup!" and he throws him to the ground.

"My word! … What a tantrum friend. I still hope our coalition is still favourable?" and he squirms back up, trying to keep his dignity.

"_Temporary _coalition Penguin… now quiet… I want to see how our confused friend fares today." and they watch the Riddler's plan unfold.

…

"Worried about something Master Dick?" says Alfred, sorting out some legal documents.

Dick Grayson paces around the hall. "Cyborg is hiding something! I just know it!" he says.

"Are you considering returning to Jump City?"

"No…" he sighs. "He still needs me here… they should be… could be alright…" and he eyes the phone.

"Why are you not calling?"

"They don't need me like a vulture hanging in on them all the time…" he says.

"But; they do still need you sir."

"I just want to respect their privacy and freedom…" mutters Robin. "I hope Starfire isn't doing something really stupid again!" but he retracts his hand from the dial.

"Ah! I see now." says Alfred. "Trying not to be like Master Bruce I presume?"

Robin sighs as he leans against the wall. "Trying… but the harder I try, the more I realise I've started to become him!"

"Ah yes! The teen years are very confusing for many, young master. A time where you start to become who you were born to be…"

"But I don't want to be him! I don't want to become an emotionless golem! I don't want to have to fight and fight and fight again and again my entire life! I don't want to be a stubborn old mule!"

"I once owned an ass like that…"

"Why can't I be who I want to be …?" and he slides on the wall and sits onto the floor. "And not who I have to be…?"

"Sometimes that is what we are called to do." says Alfred, helping him up. "Is what you want, really the thing you feel you should do? Would you stop your work? Would you give up this for another life?"

Robin thinks about it, about the countless lives saved, the countless hopes rescued, the countless times that he and the Batman and all the other superheroes great and small had sacrificed themselves to accomplish. "Yeah… I wouldn't give this up… not when I know how many depend on me… and why it's a good thing…"

…

All is dark, save the red laser screen completely covering the ceiling…

"I sense something that is disturbing my equilibrium! Who can it be? What can he be?" calls the Riddler over the speakers. The lights of the dark building come on, but only as a few eerie spotlights in the shadows. Small bugs start to fly around the columns of brightness, and the Batman is there also.

"What are you really trying to do Nigma?" says Batman coolly as the floor begins to rise on the left and sink on the right.

"I'm sorry to leave you in the dark…" grins the Riddler from his safe hideaway. "Let me enlighten you to your predicament. What do you say?"

The spotlight turns to sharp swords sticking from the side walls, the floor is slippery, but Batman has a good soul, as in soles of his feet which were fitted with spikes to dig into the surface. The see-saw like floorboards was starting to sway up and down in a slow rhythm of death. The lights spiralled around at the blades, yet it was still mostly darkness.

"What are you looking for?" says the Batman, carefully sticking to the centre of the boards.

"A man like a bat is called Batman… a Bat like a man is called a monster. Tell me; have I got that mixed around?"

A sudden beam of red light flashes on the far wall which Batman is trying to reach, he moves quickly to one side as the light becomes a laser that stops him from remaining in the centre of the room. The boards are now also rising higher and faster. But Batman skilfully goes onward.

"Why are you doing this?" says the caped-crusader. He almost falls victim to the laser beams.

"It's all a question of balance Batman. Are you a man or a monster; please tell me won't you?"

As the Batman's platform rises up, a large ball of metal loads on the stop and rolls down at him. He quickly jumps to avoid having his legs broken, but as he lands he almost runs into the laser. He sways away and loses his footing and heads towards the blades, but the board goes back up again to spare him, but another metal ball comes down…

"No question this time?" says the Riddler.

"I'm preoccupied…" replies the Batman as he does a back flip to dodge a ball, landing heavily on his feet to maintain grip. The ball hits the lasers and gets cut like butter with a hot knife.

"I try my best." smiles the madman. "It seems you are caught between not two vices, but three my dear adversary. Your continual swaying of your life goes between the horrible death that awaits on one side, or the quick relatively painless one on the other. For which one is your secret life as bat-freak and which one is your real life I'll let you to decide."

"Thankyou." says the Dark knight, dodging and jumping closer to the end.

"The cannonballs you see represent us; the criminal whole. We always seem to pop up when things are dire to threaten your existence. I had never really up till now thought about what impact that had on your balance of identities. Isn't that funny after all these years of questions?"

"I'm getting the picture." and he reaches the end of the road.

"Very good!" says the Riddler. "You even managed to evacuate all the people around here to save them… how nice."

"Do you really want to continue Riddler?" says Batman, looking around with his scanner. "You know I will survive."

"The future is always full of question Batman." says the Riddler profoundly. "There are always little hitches, little chinks in plans, paths and directions. One little error, word or atom can change the fate of what we would expect. That is why our future is always a question. I only know, as well as you, that everyone dies, and that time is always unknown. You might not live today for instance…"

"That bomb won't kill anyone Riddler." says Batman, locating the device in the ceiling.

"Not as many as before, but still an uncomfortable death for you I think!" and he activates his signal. "In fact you are right above the sewer complexes; a very sad and sick way for a hero like you to fall. Maybe there will be a next time? But until then; bye!" and he sounds off.

The signal waves reach the warehouse and Batman smiles as his radio wave proof utility belt holds to its name. The bomb however starts to tremor, and the car sized thing drops down and straight through the floor.

Batman knows there is no way of telling when the bomb will go off, but he did know that it wasn't a major threat to anyone by what he scanned. He concentrated on escape.

The cannon balls! They must be coming from some outside source, or at least had been, since they all stopped. The hole was too small for him to fit through, but that was his best chance. Risking the floor boards would take too long. He went for a more direct approach…

Using a batarang, he knocks one of the lasers out of align, causing it to rip through the wall. Batman narrowly avoids its sweep. With better care, he takes on another and another one, slicing downwards on the wall. Using one last throw he completes the slicing of a square hole and heads out… but the bomb goes off before he can reach the hole... the vision goes fiery.

…

"Ready?" asks Beastboy with a red flag in his bushy hair.

"Ready!" says Starfire with a look of determination.

"GO STARFIRE!" says Beastboy and Silkie waves the flag from his head.

Starfire zooms off in a blur, using her newly gained muscle to fly (Not literarily) around the entire block in record braking time!

"Now that's either really, really good, or just plain ridiculous!" says Cyborg, watching her screech to a halt in front of them.

Beastboy starts to shake his leaves and puts on an announcer's voice. "And lets here a big hand for the master of the mobile chair, the monarch of mustard, that green eyed gal from a galaxy far, far away; STARFIRE 'wheels' KORIANDR! THE WINNER!"

"I'm so happy!" says Starfire wiping a little tear.

"Way to go girlfriend!" says Fight. "You showed that pavement who's boss!"

"What was my time friend Raven?" and Fight hands her the stopwatch and Starfire almost faints.

"Talking about good timing; the alarm just went off." says Cyborg checking communications in his head. "Gotta get going again."

"Can I not as well go?" says Starfire. "I have speeded…"

"Sorry Star, you have to stay. Doctor and Robin's orders. He should be calling soon so I don't want you in any of the action."

"That is… fine." sighs Starfire. "I shall continue to 'work out' while you are away."

"That's the spirit!" says Fight, just fixing up her spiked hair again. "Let's get go, GO going!"

"I think that suit is starting to mess with your head!" says Cyborg with a glance.

…

Batman sat in his small Volkswagen beetle and sighed. That was a close one! If it wasn't for that sheet of metal that had been cut from the wall, the blast would have taken him. Luck always seemed to be his way, even if he was covered a bit with sewage.

"Auto clean and air filter." he says and the mini-batmobile interior starts to clean him up. He had an important meeting today, a meeting with Catwoman. She had information that may tilt the scales between him and his adversaries. She was a master thief and deadly martial arts expert. And he smelled.

…

CtrlF walked along Sesame Street, looking out to the real world from within his own demise. Upstairs he could hear the continual fusing of metal and typing and weird generator sounds from Mad Mod's room. He was up to something, but that room was strictly off limits. He wondered what diabolical scheme he was concocting with the money they had lifted and supplies they had brought him.

He doesn't dwell on the thought for long as Big Bird on roller skates runs him down.

…

"Bravo! You blew up the sewage line. That stank!" says Twoface as the Riddler walks in.

"Well excuse me!" he grins.

"Well done fellow conspirator. We now have a nice fowl wind for the Batman, Waugh-ha-ha!" smiles the Penguin with his long cigar in his mouth. Twoface just continues to sulk at the window.

"Now, now! Don't get upset Mr. Dent!" smiles the Riddler. "I'm sure everyone has their bad day once and a while!"

Twoface growls. "Shove off leprechaun! Just go stick that cane right up your green…"

"Please gentlemen, I am trying to think!" says the Penguin writing something on paper.

"That is a good habit!" says the Riddler. "Is that our little cat bait?"

"Quite right Mr. Riddler! This may turn to be a very profitable incident! Waugh-ha-ha!"

…

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND THE SPOONS YOU PSYCHO?" screams Girl Moth as she and Mumbo flee full speed from the restaurant?

"I can't help it! So spoonish! I had to sample them!" he whimpers.

"Sample this!" says a voice from above, and a caped figure comes swooping down by Bat rope and knocks Mumbo right off his feet and at a post box in a daze. The spiky haired assailant stands poised for attack. The yellow of the cape just being made out in the very dark alley in the coming of night. Two pale eyes gleam out in determination and inner strength.

…

"Robin!" exclaims Kitten in frenzy, recognising the mysterious silhouette and she gives him a great big smooch before he could move away in instinctive panic for his life. She just didn't seem to get over the really cute guys, even if they did lock her in prison. Of course, Robin was still in Gotham, so Fight suffered the humiliation and promptly gave Kitten the biggest slap she could conjure up. "OW! WHAT! OH THAT IS JUST… WRONG! ARGH! You again? Eww!" and Kitten starts shaking her face in contortions and vigorous wiping.

"I AM SCARRED FOR LIFE! You just be glad I had my mouth shut! Ugh!" says Fight in disgusting coughs and splutters. Shaking her face and spitting everywhere. "You are a sicko you sicko! Are you… Argh! Blind?"

Kitten uses some mouth wash and goes on the defence. "IT'S ALMOST PITCH BLACK IN THIS ALLEY! Why did you have to do your hair as well you idiot! You already look like a boy for crying out loud! EEEEEEWWWWW!"

Fight does one last tongue wipe. "I don't ever want you to do that again! Ugh (In a shiver)! Just cut the winging and let's start with the punching and kicking stuff already!"

They both shake themselves into order and stance in a face off. Their faces contort and they start hurling into near by bins.

"I don't think I want to know what happened here…" says Cyborg just arriving. "Where's the two old guys?"

"There is only one 'old' guy and one slightly over middle aged magician!" says Mumbo sneaking from behind him.

"What the…" But his reactions are a fraction too slow and Mumbo turns him into a bear again. "Oh bother, bother…"

Mumbo warps on some collars, muzzles and chains to the transformed Cyborg and looks around him. "Hey Girly Moth! He doesn't have the remote! Check the Raven!"

"I… I'm done… ugh… for today… Mmmpfff" and she flies away with the bin still under her face.

"Always leaving me with the dirty work the little spoiled brat!" mumbles Mumbo. "Now let's see how we go with round two dear girl!" he says pointing the wand at Fight.

Fight knew she had little chance dodging the man so she did what first came into her head, or rather came out of her mouth and threw the evilly laden trash can at the villain.

"A trash can? And you didn't even use your powers to throw it? How Neanderthalic!" smiles Mumbo and he freezes the bin in mid air. Naturally the contents spill out on him. "Hang on a… OH NOOOO!" he yells too late and he's soon feeling rather queasy.

Fight smiles and holds stance. "Let's see how well you can conjure tricks up when you're about to… mpfff" and she quickly grabs the bin again.

"So… unhygienic!" says Mumbo starting to turn a very pale blue. "We shall meet again! Ugh!" and he teleports into his hat and escapes.

"OK… That… was just… REALLY sick!" says the Bear, sticking his tongue out.

"P… p… please don't stick your tongue out… ugh!" says Fight. "Evil… flash back! Eeeww!"

…

"So I have deducted that if I increase my strength incredibly, I will gain much better favour with everyone for my heightened fight value." says Starfire doing pull ups. (Pulling herself **and** her wheelchair up and down from some bars.)

"Everyone likes you anyway the way you are! Just be careful Starfire! I don't want to get wood chucked by Robin when he gets back!" says Beastboy, who was quite incapable of coming to the rescue if anything went wrong. "Hey! That tickles! That feels great! Really, really ticklish!" he laughs. "Those earth worms are really wriggly critters! I'd never think I'd actually say it, but; _'I just love having worms'_! Ha!"

"Two-hundred and fifty!" sweats Starfire taking a break.

"Now THAT'S really freaky!" remarks Beastboy.

"Time for aerobics!" she smiles with a heavy tired face and zooms in front of the television.

"I think you're going a bit too far now Starfire!" says Beastboy, but it's hard to stop someone when you are petrified and have half your body made of wood.

"I did not know you cared about my health."

"I'm not made of stone you know!"

…

10:00pm Gotham central Clock Tower

"You smell bad!" remarks Catwoman, a few feet away from Batman.

"Work was murder." says Batman. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"So you trust me?"

"No."

"Well; you're here!"

"I trust myself."

"Good. That's the only one you can trust 'friend'." she says leaning against the architecture.

"If you just wanted to talk then just hand yourself over to prison and we can have all the time you want."

"Nice offer. Want to hear mine?"

"Go on."

"As you know, I'm not into the murder and gore and power stuff those megalomaniacs want." she says, referring to the Penguin and company. "If I help you, you can save a lot of people from needless slaughter and I walk home with a good conscience."

"And a large part of their loot."

"Gotcha!" winks the Catwoman. "Well?"

"You're help; yes. Allowing you to steal from the stealers; no. Can't bend the rules." says Batman. "If I find out you're double crossing I will have to terminate our agreement."

"I check you on that. But I will still get their loot whether you like it or not Bat breath." says the villainess. "But I think you really need all the help you can get. Deal?"

"No deal." says Robin appearing from above. Catwoman flicks out her whip and shatters the energy disks that Robin throws.

"Robin! I haven't seen you for a while!" she smiles in stance, claws extended.

"Haven't seen you for a while either thief." says Robin. "But I guess my luck had to end some time."

"You were meant to stay at the Batcave." says Batman annoyed but un-moved.

"And let you make a deal with the enemy? It's a bad idea."

"I think your boy needs to be house broken." snaps Catwoman with her whip. "Is our deal on or off Batman?"

"It's still on Catwoman. Now get going. He won't follow." says Batman to the anger of Robin.

Catwoman flips off the tower. Robin makes for her but Batman holds him back.

"You can't trust her Batman!" says Robin, struggling. "For all you know she's working for them!"

Batman watches Catwoman disappear from sight and lets Robin go. Robin just stands and clenches his fist. "I'll be the judge of my own risks Robin. Just stay back and let me handle this."

"Then why call me here at all?"

"Assistance."

"Why didn't you just call Catwoman then?"

"I have."

"So you think we're the same then?" says Robin with a glance at the Dark Knight.

"Yes and no." says Batman and they make their way down. "You both supply me with needed fight and skill. Fight and skill that will be needed."

"And discarded at will…" finishes Robin.

There is a silence before the caped-crusader talks again. "I know you may not like my decisions, but they are _my_ decisions Robin. You are under my wing; I am not under yours."

"Can't I fly on my own wings?"

"As long as you don't fly over me or in my way…" says Batman. "Are you leaving?"

"Not while there are still battles to fight and while you need air support." says Robin and the tension eases (Slightly). "But someday I might."

"Someday?"

"Not yet…"

…

"That took longer then expected!" sighs fight, finally getting off Cyborg's trappings after recovering from her sick convulsions.

"This is becoming a habit!" sighs Cyborg looking at his sore poor paws. "I hope you still have the remote Rae! We may need it for bargaining me back."

"Right here!" says Fight, holding the slightly befouled remote.

"Good. Let's get back to the others." says Cyborg. A few passers by walk quickly away. "I feel hungry. Honey waffles would be great!"

…

"Oh man she didn't… she couldn't have…" moans Vain with eyes distraught.

"She did and I'm feeling sick!" says Shy holding her stomach.

"Yeah, vomit is pretty stomach churning." admits Happy.

"I MEANT HER KISSING!" shouts Vain.

"Oh! That!" says Happy.

"AAAARRRGGHH! SHE COMPLETELY WASTED HER FIRST KISS! Grumpy! I DEMAND to go next! Things need to be sorted out up their!"

"I think they do too." says Grumpy with a frown.

"Great! I'll soon have everything the way it should be… with a little more style I might add!"

"But what about me?" moans Mean? "What about my bold and slightly evil charisma! I need to release my meanness to the world!"

"We're still having the drawing of straws Vain." says Grumpy. "You and Mean I think we can trust to have a more… less damaging effect outside… as well as myself."

"It's our loss!" says vain waving up her hands.

"Where oh where can you be Evil?" cries Sad to the void.

…

"You have to stop sometime." says Trigon holding up his palm.

"But until I do; feel my fury!" yells Evil kicking, blasting and punching at the hand.

"This is taking much longer than I had foreseen…" says Trigon. "Her evil is truly inspiring!" he smiles.

…

"Don't tell me I have to stay here all night!" whines CtrlF still in the screen. "Do you have any idea what bad shows they put on at this time of night? I'll be mince-meat without my remote!"

"At least we transmogrified our cybernetic friend." smiles Mumbo in his night cap. "He'll have to bargain with us to get back to normal!"

"And a trap for sure!" smiles Kitten.

"Oh!" moans Mod. "And we were just able to pop on the English Channel on the telly thanks to 'im! What rotten luck"

"Riiight!" says Kitten rolling her eyes. "I'm having a cookie and going to bed!"

"BISCUIT!"

…

"Oh pooh!" smiles Beastboy as Cyborg munches at his honey waffles.

"Y'know, it's actually not that bad being a bear." says Cyborg. "I mean, the coat is sure nice and warm and food tastes that little bit better in my tummy!" and he scoffs down the rest of the serving.

"Wow girl! You sure have been working hard!" remarks Fight looking at Starfire's new assortment of muscles. Biceps and forceps in particular. "Hey! You haven't been using steroids have you?"

"No I have not." says Starfire tired and sipping at some iced water. "What are steroids? Are they like asteroids?"

"So I guess Robin will have to be coming over soon right?" says Beastboy.

"I don't think things are all that bad!" says Cyborg, fixing himself some sandwiches.

"Well; Starfire is still in a wheelchair, I'm turning into a plant, you've turned into a bear and Raven's gone up and round the bend!"

"Hey!" remarks Fight a bit offended.

"Don't you think he's going to be a bit concerned CY?"

"Err… that's if he knows about it…" mumbles Cyborg.

"Do you mean… you haven't told him about all this? ANY of this?"

"Not exactly… well… yeah… Well I didn't want to look bad okay!" he defends himself.

"He's sure going to get little bit of a shock if we don't sort this out before he comes back!" says Beastboy thinking of the yelling they might receive if they were not destroyed by some villains first.

The phone rings…

"Robin?" says Starfire at the phone in a second. "We are very fine and good thank you. And you? … You do not sound too happy? … No I had to stay in the house mansion for the total day; I was able lifting some small weights…"

Cyborg sighs some relief that Starfire had kept herself out of trouble today...

"I also lifted my wheelchair with only my arms too!" she says excited. Cyborg's eye sort of twitches. "I also hanged myself by my knees from the ceiling to do vertical sit ups. It was quite difficult." and Cyborg begins to twitch all over and he decides it's time to relieve Starfire of the phone.

"Where can I get those fantastic body enhancers? ... You sound displeased… Latex? No, I meant steroids. Are they tasty? Hey…!" says Starfire as Cyborg gets the phone.

"Hi Rob…" he says drearily. "Yeah… It's been one of those days again…" he sighs. "Growling? Oh yeah… that's me… err… something I ate…"

…

…

…

**Some Characters of Interest in The Lancer**

Mr. Westfield Cosmo: Channel 5 news anchorman. Handsome, conceited, chauvinist and a perfectionist, he is extremely competitive against his big time rival Rachel Roth for air-time supremacy.

Mr. Yukon: Channel 5 news head. Competitive, caring for his employees and a health-aholic, he's one of those people who never says die.

Erica Juan: One of the popular girls in school who has been trying her best to make life miserable for the always optimistic Robin Grayson who seems unaffected by her superiority in rank at school. Using her best methods of popularity, bullying, rumours and teasing she has yet to succeed.

Victor Stone: Although he's sort of a major character, his appearances are not frequent enough to do a separate bio. He's the head of the multi-million CY-tech industries. Spurred on in partnership with Wayne enterprises the business gives almost as much as it earns. He's trying to stop Sigma as best as he can without having to tackle the huge legal walls. He created most of The Lancer's equipment.

Garfield Logan: Channel 5's most successful and recognisable wildlife documentary host. Often away to distant lands, he still manages to call Jump City home.

Koriandr Grayson: Successful diplomat and wife to successful Bludhaven business director Richard Grayson. She is trying to ease tensions between her home planet and earth. Often having to leave earth in order to personally debate issues, particularly the invasion of earth by her own people.

Richard Grayson: A major director in the re-construction of the lost cause city of Bludhaven, Richard is forced away from his son to work in the vile slums of the dark city.

The Weasels: Small time gang of three women who specialise in cat burglary. With martial arts and small gadgets on their side, they are very crafty and sneaky. Their mistrust in one another often leads to an early demise.

The Office Workers: Small time gangsters in a group of five men. Relying on their gimmickry (Specialised umbrellas and suitcases) they lack certain muscle when it is needed. For heroes like the Lancer, they are a pushover.

The Pins: Short for pin heads. They are four brutish wrestlers who are dependent on their strength above everything else; your typical stupid villains who end up in the slammer very fast.

The Nimrods: Two cybernetic men who use great inventions to pull off spectacular robberies. They normally explode in each attempt.


	9. Mean Streak Day seven

"Hey! I bet YOU lot couldn't do better considering the situation!" defends Fight, facing off the others.

"That's quite enough already! Good grief!" says Grumpy after a long brawl between the emotions. "Now let's just get someone out there! Sorry Sad, but you're too um… emotional to be let out."

"WAAAHAAAHAAA!" cries Sad in agreement.

"So it's just between the three of us right Grumps?" says Vain, twirling her hair.

"This is such a great opportunity to be really, really nasty!" gloats Mean with wicked laughter.

"Do you think it's wise to let HER go?" asks Shy wearily.

"She's just as bad as evil sometimes!" admits Happy.

"Hey! Come on girls!" says Fight. "Where is the sense of fair play? Besides! She only has one in three chances of actually being chosen!"

Grumpy frowns…

…

"So you're saying my power is unlimited?" says Evil, sitting on the dusty earth. Trigon floats in mid air. "Then why did I run out of energy when the guys were fighting you?"

"You did not yet know your full potential." says Trigon meditating. "You were limited by your own restrictions that you had put around yourself. Only using the energy that YOU believed you had, when you have so much more."

"Then I can show those creeps who's boss!" smiles Evil wickedly. "I'm unstoppable!"

"Not quite my young apprentice…" says Trigon. "They also draw upon your power, and they also have numbers against you. You will be overpowered as I have been."

"Ha! That's your opinion!" snarls Evil. "I'll rip out their…"

"What you need is a little helper along with you… a pet…" smiles Trigon with a wicked gleam in his eyes and teeth. "I can teach you to make a very fine monster to help you. With your power, I think it will turn out very viscous and scary indeed."

Evil is enticed at the mention of monster, viscous and scary. She is listening…

…

Headlines on the newspaper aren't that good for Bruce Wayne as he sits down for breakfast. Robin is nervous; last night's phone call didn't reassure him much about Starfire's safety. Alfred looks at his watch.

"The signal went off in another ten seconds this time yesterday." he says. "The radar is standing by."

"Thankyou Alfred." says Bruce and they wait for the disruption.

Once again the wave hits Gotham, causing all electrical equipment to suddenly fuzz. Airplanes were banned from Gotham, meaning many had to travel to and from other cities, even as far as Akron just to get a flight. Everywhere in the massive radius the beam shook, and even in metropolis, there was a small, but noticeable effect; everywhere but Wayne Manor…

"So it worked." smiled Dick.

"Did you ever doubt it?" says Bruce putting down his newspaper.

"I must say that signal shield you devised was quite ingenious sir." says Alfred.

"Thankyou. Did we get the message?"

"Printed here master Bruce." says Alfred and hands the piece of paper to him. Another riddle…

_I am not, yet I decline. I refuse, I rebuke I know!_

"No." says Robin thinking of the answer. "Pretty obvious."

Bruce looks at the other riddle from the day before…

"_What can be read, yet have no words? What can speak yet never heard? It can pout us in dreadful shame; covering our cheerful smiles. A passionate screen for our white like tiles."_

"Lips." he mumbles. "_Lips_ and _No_… hardly much to work with so far…"

"Do you really think SHE will help us?" says Robin. "She hasn't always been that trustworthy."

"Like I said. It's my choice. As such, I will bear the punishment if anything should go wrong."

"I think it is best that we tune in to the news masters." says Alfred, switching on the television. The Penguin is on…

…

"My distressed citizens!" calls the Penguin from his podium. "I know how you must feel about the current mishaps that have been placed on our city due to the Riddler and the notorious Twoface. I was quite put out by it myself, believe it or not. The insult will not be put down!" he says, trying to get the audiences' trust. "Yesterday the efforts of the Batman, I must confess, were honourable and intelligent, evacuating the people out with little panic. I applaud him truly. I will not complain about the backed sewers as the result of the bomb, for no one was truly hurt and the mess has been cleaned (Fortunately); though it does bring to the point the distinct target of the Riddler, being the Batman himself." and he gains the ears of the people. "I say that if Batman has any private vendettas that he should retire! There is no place for people in society that endanger others for their own sakes. This is not YOUR city Batman, it is OUR city; the people of Gotham's city!" and the Penguin's thugs applaud. "Sort out your problems Mr. Bat. Do not drag us into your fights! Or else hang up your cape! You are not wanted!"

…

"Do you think he's for real?" scoffs Control Freak (CtrlF) from inside the TV. "He's behind all this or else I'm not a notorious criminal!"

"Let the Penguin have his fun. We have our own fish to fry!" says Mumbo, practicing his exploding card tricks. "Have we sent our message?" he says to Kitten.

"I handed it over to an officer, in disguise of course. I also pinched a good fifty bucks off him too!" she grins, holding up the money.

"Yoinks!" says Mod, snatching it away.

"Hey!"

"Just takin' me rent luv!" he says, hobbling back upstairs. "Good luck on your little tirade! Tally-ho!" he says and he shuts the door.

"Hey! Aren't you going to help us you twit?" says Mumbo but his voice is blocked out by the hammering, sawing and typing from upstairs. "What on earth is that relic up to?" he says, scratching his head.

"Don't worry! Everything's set up!" smiles Kitten.

…

"Steroids do sound considerably bad." says Starfire after hearing the facts from Cyborg. She looks a little sickened from the drug information handbook. "It bothers me why any person would want to inflict such damage upon them selves."

"Talking about that…" says Cyborg with a slight bit of annoyance (Also because he was starting to get fleas in his coat), "What were you thinking? Doing all that weight lifting and hanging from the ceiling? Do you even know why you're IN a wheelchair?" he yells frantically.

"Did Robin get worried again?"

Cyborg holds his head in his paws and weeps in a bit of hysteria.

"Wha… huh?" says Beastboy, waking up from a good night's sleep in the living room in his little garden pot. "What's for breakfast?" and he shakes his leaves.

"Good morning friend Beastboy." says Starfire. "Um… did you have pleasant night dreams?"

"Yeah! I had a really strange one where I…" and he looks around. "Waaiit! This isn't a dream!"

"There's a mirror beside you." says Cyborg. "But you might get shocked!"

"It can't be that… AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

Beastboy is now covered in green bark, right up around his face. He seemed to have grown a third 'arm' branch with a good bit of foliage. He had a solid trunk and deep roots that held fast to the earth. It was sort of like seeing a green faced guy in a tree costume.

"I hope this'll be over soon!" he moans. "Where's Raven?"

"She is still not herself usual." sighs Starfire shaking her head.

"That bad huh?"

"I was reading the paper, minding my own business…" says Cyborg, wriggling his nose. "When I hear a great big shout of _'HEY YOGI'_ and my honey waffle is snatched. She then laughs dementedly and runs upstairs! Figure that out?"

"She also called me 'wheels'." says Starfire, a bit upset.

"I hope she doesn't…"

"Well if it isn't the big vegetable himself?" smiles Mean Raven, chewing on an apple…

…

"I can feel something is growing!" says Grumpy, frowning more than usual. Suddenly the ground became a lot darker and the shadows stretched loner, the air was thicker and the sky was bleeding blackness (Which also means the author is putting in more effort at last to the descriptors!) "Trigon…"

"No." says Fight, also sensing the disturbance. "This one is different… It feels… familiar." and she tenses herself up. It felt, though you could not hear anything, like a piercing scream shouting out in the wilderness, far from hope and in despair.

"I'll be glad when I take my turn." says Vain, shuddering a little. There was something dreadful floating about the atmosphere. Even Happy had stopped smiling and Sad was silent in fear; Shy helping her best she could.

…

"That is it… feel the power in you… use it to bring forth your creation… mould it to your designs." says Trigon, pleased at the progress of his new apprentice.

Evil stood around a dark pit, suddenly illuminating itself in a glow of green and purple lights. The walls of the hole were quivering and throbbing, as if it was alive. Inside, where there was still darkness, cometh the creature, yet still only forming under the will of Evil.

"You shall be the Bane of those useless emotions…" says Evil, letting her power into the manifestation. "You shall draw out every weakness, all fear and every chink in their pathetic chain of '_friendship'_; and with your strength you shall tear them apart…" her eyes flared up in hate. Trigon looked on pleased, folding his red arms. "Echelon! Lord of Fear! My greatest creation! Shadow Beast!" she smiles from cheek to cheek. Her insidious laughter shook the void to its molten core…

The emotions are wary…

…

"Sure you want to do this?" says Batman to Robin in the Bat cave. Robin is packing his stuff on the R-cycle with a little reluctance.

"Sorry Batman." says Robin regretfully. "But judging from the news and yesterday's phone call, I think I'm needed back there." and he checks his fuel gauge, avoiding eye contact with the Dark Knight.

"It is such a pity." says Alfred, packing a lunch. "It's been quite lonely place without you around; quite intolerable sometimes even."

"Sorry Alfred." says Robin, giving him a firm hand shake. "I'll be back soon. That's a promise."

"Good luck." says Batman in his dark manner.

"Same to you; you're going to need it." says Robin, strapping on his helmet. "If it's urgent, don't hesitate to call! You know the number!" and he rears up on his back wheels, revving up, and speeds out of the cave.

"I thought you'd try to stop him?" says Alfred, sweeping up the dust Robin made from his exit.

"I thought I was?" says the Batman. "I'll be in my room. I've got another dinner to fix up."

"Ah yes; Miss Kyle again; nice to see you getting on with life sir."

"What's that supposed to mean?" says Batman, raising an eyebrow.

The butler just smiles. "Maybe I'll tell you when you are older sir."

…

"Nice plan bird. But you're sure she'll take the bait?" says Twoface in his half snarl. He flips his coin and crosses his legs on the swivel chair. "And are you sure Batman will come?"

"You are right oh demented one. The plan does rely on a lot of assumptions."

"She WILL take the bait, and Batman will also be forced to take action!" says the Penguin at his office desk. "And I would sure like to know what you're playing at with your riddles? I thought I had the script…"

"But your riddles are so dry and bland you pompous windbag!" says Riddler, shaking his head. "My own enigmas I think will be much better for my calibre. Questioning the Batman is one of the greatest challenges I have ever faced! My great game! My purpose in life! My very own paradise!" and he starts to laugh in exhilaration.

"Just as long as they do what they're supposed to!" says Twoface, getting really agitated. "Another question; who are we going to kidnap for Bat bait?"

The Penguin puffs his cigar. "I have taken a great deal of thought about it, and believe the hostage must be influential, rich, popular and good hearted enough to spark public outrage; any suggestions?"

The Riddler grins and begins dancing on the spot. "I know the perfect victim! I have the perfect victim! I have the perfect victim! BRUCE WAYNE! That disgusting, do-Gooding founder of Wayne Enterprises!" he giggles, excitedly.

"Waughaha; just the clean handed citizen that Batman will dash off to the rescue; capital!" remarks the Penguin (Who had a personal dislike to Wayne) "That will show that big-headed billionaire who's boss!"

"I'll get my goons ready." says Twoface, locking his pistol. "Though I suppose you want him alive? Pity…"

"I think I'll tag along just in case you decide to get too trigger happy!" says the Riddler, fixing his cap. "Is our new partner going to be joining us?"

"He's just taking a back massage now." says The Penguin. "You must admit he had quite a ruffling to deal with."

"I'm surprised the lunatic even survived!" says Twoface. "He always seems to pop up everywhere he's not wanted." The door opens suddenly and Twoface almost jumps in surprise.

"Like now?" smiles the new member of the team up, walking in, in a lanky strut.

…

"What do you mean I'm named after my nose?" says Mumbo Jumbo on the walkie talkie. "It isn't that big is it?" and he presses his unusually long snoz.

"You have to believe it hose nose." laughs Girl Moth from a rooftop. "Just keep watching out for the Titans okay?"

"Fine!" and he grumbles. "I guess they call you Kitten because you eat rats!" mutters Mumbo, putting away the communicator. Unfortunately he forgot to turn the link off and a fist sized cacoon blast hits him on the back of the head.

…

"STOP THAT YOU… YOU… MEANIE!" cries Beastboy as Mean Raven continues to chew on some choice hams, beef, chicken and lamb. "This is so cruel!" he sobs.

Mean just smiles and belches.

_Mary had a little lamb_

_It gambled round in hops_

_It ran upon the road one day_

_And ended up as chops!_

And she rips another piece of lamb and chews with relish.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!" cries Beastboy, his leaves are shuddering. "That is SICK!"

"Now that's quite enough Rae!" says Cyborg, pointing his paw at her. "What the heck has gotten into you all of a sudden huh?"

"What the heck has gotten into _you,_ you tubby Ted?" she grins, prodding his large waist line.

"Hey! It's not my fault Bears are like this! And stop calling me Ted!"

"Alright you paw thing! Ha!" and she takes another big mouthful of Chicken.

"Make her stop! Make her stooooop!" cries Beastboy. "MERCY!"

"This is very upsetting friend Raven!" says Starfire, getting a little angry at her friend. "What have you got to say for your behaviour?"

"What's it to you wheels?" she mocks.

"Please do not call me wheels!" says Starfire angrily.

"Ooohh! What's wrong? Is little Starry eyes going to cry again? Boo-hoo!" says Mean meanly.

"I will not cry…" says Starfire defiantly, sobbing.

"That's it! You're home bound until you gain some sense back Rae!" says Cyborg.

"Pff!" says mean, blowing her hair. "Like a talking tree, a teddy bear and a cry baby wheelie bin are going to stop me?"

"STOP CALING ME TED!"

"I do not cry all the time!" says Starfire bawling out, which just makes her cry some more.

"Starfire!" says Beastboy, trying to comfort her (Which is really difficult if you're buried in a pot). "I'm sure she didn't mean it! Didn't you Rae?"

"Did you friend Raven?" says Starfire hopefully.

"Of course I did you nine pins!" snaps Mean, chewing on some beef, making Beastboy rather pale. "Didn't you hear or is there too much bees wax in those Bear ears?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" cries Starfire, and she zooms out of the mansion in a trail of salt water. Almost hitting the outside street lamp, she flies down the pavement at top speed.

"HEY STAR! WAIT! DANG! Oh man!" says Cyborg, running after her. "And I can't even drive a car in this state! How am I going to catch up with that champion racer? Robin's going to kill me, skin me and hang my head on the wall!"

A uni-cycle is thrown at him.

"Ha-ha Rae! Very funny!" he glares. But as Starfire goes out of hearing, he hops on grudgingly and goes on pursuit (Quite remarkably fast as well surprisingly).

"Well that takes care of them!" smiles Mean, enjoying the chaos. "Now what can we do here?" she glares at Beastboy. Beastboy quivers and hopes that all this is a really, really, really bad dream!

…

"Truly a magnificent creation!" smiles Trigon, almost bewildered at Evil's first attempt at monster spawning. "I am impressed! Such a creature I have not seen for many an age! So much power and hatred! Now we can finally bring the chaos as prophesized to the outer world!" and he laughs out long and loud.

"Who said anything about we?" smiles Evil, walking away.

"Do you think; even with your new pet, you can defeat all of them?" laughs Trigon. "You still need my help and guidance dark one."

"Ha! You couldn't even guide a mole! You just stay outta my way bozo!" snarls Evil. "I'll deal with you later! Be sure I will give you only the best torture when I'm finished mutilating my inferiors! So long… _'master'_… HAHAHAHAHA!"

"You ingrate!" roars Trigon with eyes glowing and fists engulfing in flame. "Do you not know who you are dealing with? You DARE mock me? I will tear you apart!" and he throws a great blast of his most powerful manifestations.

"Good luck!" says Evil and a large shadow falls upon her, faster than light, and she is whisked off in the form of a dark shape speeding along the earth. She is long gone before Trigon's blast even comes down to create a massive dusty crater. Trigon is annoyed, but he knows she will be back. She was too over confidant. She would be back…

…

"She says she'll be prepared to meet the Batman again the same place they met last time." says Salina, sipping the wine. "I guess she was referring to after the Penguin's 'Celebration of Peace' parade. What do you think about all this?"

"It's a difficult situation." admits Bruce, staring outside the window. "I've always tried to help Batman as much as I could whenever I can. I don't really trust Catwoman."

"I… I think she could be for real this time." says Salina. "I mean, there's been a lot of killing so far. You know how she feels about that. She wouldn't join those murderers; it's not her nature."

"Even so… I think you should be careful next time she speaks to you. I'll contact Batman as soon as I can."

"Ah! So you do know where he is?" she smiles.

"I have my contacts." says Bruce, but he's preoccupied. "Alfred. What's that van down there?"

"It's the… err… equipment you ordered sir." says Alfred.

"Don't they usually come by the back?"

"New driver I believe sir. I'll go down and inform him." and the butler bows and heads down.

"I heard Richard came back for a while." says Salina. "Where does he go anyway? I thought you were like family to the poor kid?"

"He has his own path to follow. He has met some new friends. As long as he's happy, I can't stop him."

…

Alfred walks down to the door; opening it to be met with a large knockout blow from an oversized boxing glove on a spring. He slumps unconsciously to the floor.

"Knock, knock! I'm here!" smiles the Riddler. The small group of bandits giggles but keeps the noise down as they invade Wayne manor…

…

"I have a bad feeling about this…" thinks Robin on the road to Jump City. He can't stop thinking he's needed back in Gotham, but he sticks to his road.

…

"This is the Mumbo calling the Moth. Do you see what I survey?" says Mumbo over the radio.

"That's weird!" remarks Girl Moth as she looks down with her binoculars. There is Starfire racing in her wheelchair being followed by a bear on a unicycle. "Anyway, action stations magician!"

"Roger!"

…

The note that Kitten left for the Titans about the bargaining over Cyborg's appearance and the remote was still sitting on the door step, ignored by Mean who was busy teasing the immobile and defenceless Beastboy.

"Oh don't be such a sap!" she grins as she chews on some more apples. "It's not like they're yours."

"But don't you know what they are to me?" says Beastboy, feeling queasy by the revelation. "Fruit to a plant is like their reproductive organs! EEEEWWWW!"

"Wrong there twig!" she smiles. "Flowers are the birds and the bees stuff. Fruits are just the equivalent of still borne embryos." and she takes a large crunch.

"ARGH! THAT IS SICK TO THE…"

"Core?" she grins, licking her fingers.

"You are so mean!" wails Beastboy. He couldn't understand why she was acting like this. She had suddenly lost it all of a sudden, and he couldn't help thinking that somehow it was his entire fault.

"Hmm. My fingers are sticky! Get it? Stick… Sticky! Ha!" she slaps Beastboy on the back/trunk.

"Too… many… bad… puns… must… escape…" says Beastboy traumatized.

"Oh! So you want me to LEAF you alone? HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Just stop easing me okay!"

"Maybe I'll just move you outside for fresh air?" says Mean thoughtfully. "I hear they're having a dog parade soon."

"That sounds good." says Beastboy, a bit relieved. "I like dogs… HEY! WAIT A SEC!" as he realises what may happen to a tree in a dog show.

Mean doesn't answer back but leans against the wall in laughter. Beastboy blows a fuse.

"WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU RAVEN?" yells Beastboy. "DID I DO ANYTHING BAD TO YOU (Don't answer that). WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? (Don't answer that either)YOU'RE ACTING LIKE SUCH A…a… a, A MAGGOT!"

"Yeah! I am such a parasite!" chuckles Mean.

"No! Really! Maggots!" cries out Beastboy alarmed. Sure enough, some maggots are crawling towards him, along with an assortment of caterpillars and other creepy crawlies, attracted by the new shoots of the 'plant'. "HELP!"

"This is hilarious!" laughs Mean as she watches the insects climb up the pot towards the defenceless, poor, immobile, friendly, nice and funny friend… she changed her look. He didn't deserve this. She had no right to do all that stuff to him. She felt something she had never had in the warped realms; guilt.

Beastboy was in serious panic as he looked upon the encroaching army. He looked pleadingly to Mean, and Mean wasn't quite sure what to do… she had never helped anyone before… but after looking at him, she decided now was a good a time as any to start…

…

"I am truly sorry for abandoning everyone." sobs Starfire, following behind Cyborg. "I was very inside hurt by comments of Raven." she sniffs.

Cyborg is panting with his long bear tongue. His feet ached from the long chase on the unicycle. He had a suspicion that there was a large blister on his bottom. "It's all sweet Star!" he smiles nervously. "Everything's fine. Dandy! Great!" he tries to comfort himself, despite the fact everything was falling apart under his reign.

"What are we going to do about friend Raven? What is Robin's advice?"

"Um… "Says Cyborg twitching. "He actually…"  
"You still have mot informed him about all our complications?" she says shocked.

"Look! I ca handle this! Everything's just going to be alright."

"That's what you say!" smiles Kitten, landing in front of them.

"You!" says Starfire with eyes flared. Kitten returns the look. Lightning seems to emanate between them.

"And don't forget me!" says Mumbo, dropping in.

"And me!" says CtrlF. He is revealed under Mumbo's cloak, still in his television vortex. "Now give me my remote you oversized teddy and we'll give you your old metallic look back!"

"Even if I wanted to see you out of that prison, I couldn't 'because I don't have it!" says Cyborg. He squares off his stand and holds his uni-cycle ready. Mumbo points his wand at them.

"You didn't bring it?" says Kitten. "But I specifically said in the note…"

"Sorry! Haven't read the mail yet insect!"

"Oh that's just great!" mumbles CtrlF. Some tribbles rest upon his fat form.

"What do we do now?" sighs Mumbo.

"We have the numbers, and they don't look to top condition right now…" smiles Kitten. "Take 'em!"

Starfire sends a melee of starbolts and eye lasers which Kitten skilfully avoids. Mumbo blasts at her, but Cyborg throws the uni-cycle in the path of the blast to it is turned into a table. He runs up at Mumbo to whack away the wand in a roar, but he is faltered by a cacoon blast by Girl Moth who fires from the air. He falls to the ground in a sticky cacoon.

"It is time to hypothetically swat the human insectoids." says Starfire, and she clips one of Girl Moth's wings with a laser. Kitten screams but uses a grapple rope to stop her falling on the pavement.

Mumbo runs over and picks up his wand, but Starfire disables him with a starbolt to the bum. He is momentarily paralysed by the sensation. However, Starfire is soon also put out of commission as Kitten uses her laser whip to cause her wheelchair to roll and roll down hill.

"HELP" cries out Starfire, swiftly rolling backwards as gravity takes effect.

"STAR!" shouts Cyborg and he bursts his bonds in terrific strength. He defiantly bares the blow from the whip to wrap it around his paw. He yanks it from Kitten's grip and prepares to fight back.

"Stop right there!" says Mumbo, recovering a little. He points his wand at the bear.

"I wouldn't if I were you!" says Cyborg, and he quickly picks up the forgotten CtrlF from the floor. "Just stay back!"

"Blast him already hose nose!" shouts Kitten.

"What about me?" wails CtrlF?

"What are you waiting for? Blast him already!"

"HEY!"

"Do not fret my fat colleague. I am not that devious!" he says feeling his sore backside. "There is no cause of ALARM!" he shouts as he accidentally touches a sensitive sore. He accidentally lets off a blast that engulfs CtrlF and Cyborg in a cloud of blue smoke. After some coughing and spluttering, Cyborg in his normal state and CtrlF in his round magnificence emerge free from their 'prisons'.

"Yahey! And our stalwart adventurer returns to the third dimension!" says CtrlF gleefully. "It feels so good to be outta there!"

Cyborg cancels his victory dance by throwing him at Mumbo. Kitten tries to get the whip back, but Cyborg turns like a cloths line to swing her at the other two in a heap. He was going to arrest them when he remembered Starfire.

"Help!" yells Starfire in the middle of the steep hill. Her extra muscle helping her to fight gravity spectacularly, like salmon up a waterfall. Cyborg quickly leaps over to help her back up, but by the time he gets back, the trio of villains have made good of their escape.

The alien takes note of Cyborg's appearance. "Though our enemies have fled us, it is good to see you are normal back to friend Cyborg." smiles Starfire through her exhaustion. "That battle went not so bad. Do you think I have earned…?"

"You are not doing this again Star!"

…

"So when do you think we can meet up again?" says Bruce.

"I think you'll have plenty of time to reminisce when we take you for a little vacation!" says the Riddler.

Bruce and Salina get up to see the three super-villains with a good dozen masked muscle. The Riddler twirling his cane as usual. Twoface flipping his coin as usual and not the Penguin. For the Penguin had to remain a secret partner in order to appear in public. The third was another well known villain. Bruce is surprised to say the least.

"You!" Salina exclaims shocked.

There the villain stood. Newly joined to the team of villains after a long trek from his last demise, still a little under shape, and depleted in his regular inventory, but still a dangerous man. The hate filled eyes, the crimson lips, the pale white skin, the shocking green hair, the smile…

"Quiet right!" smiles the Joker (Surprised?). "I couldn't stay in recovery while my fellow cads had all the fun here! I was almost insulted that I wasn't part of this exquisite team up of minds!" he raps his bandaged fingers together and grimaces a little. "Now the party can really begin!" and he laughs in a spine chilling trio alongside his 'friends'.

"What d you want?" says Bruce. He is increasingly worried for Alfred. "If you could all leave the premises immediately, it would be much appreciated."

Riddler and Joker burst out laughing and Twoface smiles evilly. "Truss em up boys!" snarls the coin flipping psychopath and the twelve thugs rush in.

"I warned you." says Bruce and he and Salina get ready to fend them off.

The thugs leap over the sofa and the two defenders throw the small coffee table at them, knocking two over. Bruce dodges a punch from one to knock him back and over the arm chair. Salina kicks one in the groin and steps back with foot out to trip one over head first into the unlit, but still hot, fireplace in a shriek. She fights back to back with Bruce to hold off the attackers, but they are outmatched. These guys were heavyweights.

"Time to help our underlings I think." says The Riddler as the battle begins to turn. The three villains launch themselves into the fray.

"When did you learn to fight so well?" says Bruce to Salina and Salina to Bruce. They topple two thugs.

"You first." smiles Salina, doing a slice kick at the Joker.

"I train against Alfred." he muses. He shows the Riddler a good sample of his knuckles. "And you?"

"Well we do live in Gotham don't we?" and she grips on to Bruce as she swings both her feet into three of the thugs.

Twoface takes his turn but the two heroes launch a double offensive at the split persona, catching him on his left face and right side; being launched away by two fists in the middle, and he falls on the fallen couch. The two are separated when the thugs do a group charge. The targets dodge them so they hit the fireplace again in a messed pile. Salina faces the Joker while Bruce contends with the Riddler and Twoface.

"Feisty minx! And quite the looker too!" comments the Joker, evading Salina's moves by hastily backing off. "But business is business!" he smiles and he pulls out a giant hammer out of nowhere and takes a down swing. Salina moves just right out of the way and the hammer smashes the table in two. She sweats as he continues to swing the weapon madly in hysteria. Lamps and chairs shatter and are bowled all over the place. A bust of Isaac Newton is batted for a six across the room.

"I haven't this much time in AGES!" laughs the Harlequin of Hate. A book shelf is decimated.

"Salina!" shouts Bruce, but he is preoccupied. The Riddler was a pushover. Snatching his cane he bats him in the head with it and pushes him over the fallen sofa. Twoface was more enraged with aggression but still none the more effective. Bruce easily dodges his wide powerful blows, throwing the Riddler's cane at him to startle the fiend and lathers up a great kick to launch him across the polish marble tiles. He kicks a chair across the floor to topple over a thug rushing him.

"Maybe we shouldn't have opted for the fisty cuffs?" wails the Riddler. He moves out of the way of the hurricane of Bruce's punches.

As the thugs get up to attack Bruce (Not wanting to get in the way of the Joker) Salina takes on the clown as best she can. She finally manages to time the Joker's movements and sneaks in a karate chop to the shoulder, releasing his grip on the hammer. She uses a great push with her palm on his chin to send him flying upon the broken table.

Twoface watches the Riddler getting thrown by Bruce into the gang and the Joker being pummelled by Salina. He snarls and draws his gun. It was enough with games. He flips a coin and smiles wickedly. He takes aim and shoots his chance destined lead bullet.

"Fate." he snarls.

Salina falls to the ground; the bullet grazing her skull and the force knocking her out. The Joker laughs maniacally and kicks her across the floor, toppling a lamp.

"Salina!" shouts Bruce, and while distracted, he is piled upon by the thugs in a mountain of weight. The Riddler stands upon the heap holding and waving his cane up in victory, laughing along.

"Right! Let's get moving along." says Harvey Dent, putting away his gun. "We have a parade to prepare for!"

…

"So this is interesting!" remarks Cyborg, watching Mean watering Beastboy and putting in nutrient pellets. Her garden gloved hands were soiled and an array of garden tools lay ready.

"You should have seen her Cyborg!" says Beastboy smiling, enjoying the pampering. "I never saw someone squish so many bugs so fast! And the soil treatment is just great!" he grins happily. "Thanks a heap Rae! Sorry for calling you all that earlier!"

"Um… don't mention it…" she says, feeling weird. "I'm sorry too. To you guys as well." she says to Cyborg and Starfire. "I guess I was really stupid." she smiles a little.

"You seem to be recovering friend Raven I am very joyful!" says Starfire giving her a hug.

"Maybe things are finally getting better!" sighs Cyborg.

"I… I think I'll go to bed now." says Mean, still feeling awkward.

"Goodnight Rae!" calls Beastboy. "Thanks again for being such a great pal!"

"Um… no worries." she says to the smiling faces below and closes the door. Something wasn't right!

…

"Mean should be back soon at least!" says Shy, looking up at the sky. The entire void seemed to be turning dark, though it was never night. The stars were pitched out and all colours were fading, like some foul demon was sweeping away everything in shadow. The other emotions gather around Grumpy who puts up a blue flare, but even its light seems dull in the darkness.

"Things have definitely gotten out of hand." remarks Grumpy frowning. The last visible celestial light goes out, leaving only their small flare in the vast emptiness.

…

It took a while for Alfred to finally gain consciousness, but when he did, he quickly got Miss Kyle an ambulance. The place was a mess. Furniture smashed and many items stolen or vandalised. Master Bruce was missing in action… Then he made an urgent call.

"Yes Alfred?" says Robin on his R-cycle. He puts on auto-pilot.

"I'm afraid we need you back here urgently sir." says Alfred.

"What happened to your head?" says Robin, turning his bike around.

"Thankyou for your concern master Dick, but I will be quite fine. But I'm afraid I have some bad news. Master Bruce has been abducted. And I am reluctant to announce that the Joker has returned to Gotham."

Robin wasn't pleased…

…


	10. Day Eight 'Peace'

"Hush now! Our prisoner awakens!"

Bruce Wayne sits up on the green, comfortable arm chair bound with many ropes, tying up his arms. His first instinct was to use his Tae Kwan doe, but the assortment of villains around him proved that notion to be suicide. Besides; he wasn't Batman this time…

The Joker snickers as Bruce drowsily remembers getting beaten up, his vision still a bit shaky.

"Good morning Mr. Wayne. Enjoy your little siesta did we?" smirks the Penguin. His monocle glinted and his tuxedo was polish.

The Riddler laughs along with the Joker in his green riddle patterned business suit and bowler hat. TwoFace just sits in a chair on the far, shadowed side, flipping his coin. His half mutilated face was smiling widely. His eye was on evil intent. But to Bruce's surprise; it was the presence of the Catwoman that troubled him most. She lay on the desk stroking her black cat. Her dark tights glistened from the dim lights of the dark room. The five super villains laughed together as Bruce falls off the chair, still dazed from his capture.

"I swear…" says Bruce getting up. "If Salina is…"

"Don't fret Mr. Wayne!" smiles the Catwoman in her purring voice. "She is quite safe, as long as you don't try anything foolish!"

"In other words; old two sides here is a really poor shot! Ha-ha!" laughs the Joker to Twoface's aggravation.

"Now, now then Mr. Dent." says the Penguin, seeing the fuming psychopath. "We're all friends here…"

"Except maybe Mr. Wayne here of course!" laughs the Riddler, he pushes Bruce back on the chair with his cane.

"I think this little huddle is getting a bit crowded…" seethes Twoface. "Three's company, but five's…"

"Spare us the sentimental Dent." says Catwoman. "I don't like working with you guys either, you murderers."

"What's wrong with murder for business?" smiles the Joker. "It's a killing! HAHAHA!" and he rocks back on a rocking chair.

"Why have you shown up Cobblepot?" says Bruce. "Did you get unmasked in this whole charade?"

"Don't get so cocky Mr. Wayne." smiles the Penguin. He chews a cigarette. "In your position, it is highly rejectable. As my plan goes, you will not leave here until the Bat has been dealt with. You are merely bait for the last demise of the Dark Knight. Once the hero has been finished by our efforts, you are free to go… and by then, your little information you have gathered will be of little use!"

"Everyone knows that you're behind this Penguin."

"Ah! But not for long!" and he flings his hat on the coat rack and sits at his desk. "You see, even as we speak a little surprise is on its way for my _parade of peace_ as it is called through Gotham square. Naturally, I expect there will be trouble so invited as many police as they could afford to secure the peace. No doubt the Batman will be there also."

Bruce has his doubts about that, but he doesn't show it.

"And when he's there…!" continues the Penguin. "There will be a few accidents!"

"Namely you; being held hostage." snarls Twoface in a twisted grin.

"As well as a few treats devised by my self!" says the Joker.

"A fabulous show!" laughs Riddler.

"Puuuurrrfect!" purrs Catwoman. The villains laugh together in a strange, foreboding chorus.

"Batman will have no choice but to except a few conditions! Namely dieing to save your life." says the Penguin.

Bruce saw that the plan had a major flaw.

"He looks perplexed! Perfect for our hapless victim!" dances the Joker.

"Oh happy day! Batman's going to pay!" sings Riddler, and he and the Joker hold his cane and dance in a circle.

"Here we go again!" says Catwoman, rolling her eyes. "The two larrikins playing ring a round the pansy!"

"Don't you have to be getting somewhere Riddler?" says Twoface, restraining himself from blowing their brains out.

"Ah yes! Of course! My little Riddle for the Batman! Ha-ha!" and he runs off in a swirly dance. "Questions, questions; so many questions!"

"Why does he still bother to go on?" says the Penguin, pressing his security button. "Batman's going to die today anyway!"

"Oh don't be such a ninepin Fish breath!" says the Joker. "Batman has survived on countless occasions despite our best efforts. Why should this little party be any different? In fact I _expect_ him to succeed, as does Riddler!" and he smiles sinisterly.

The Penguin turns to his colleague with a lopsided eye brow. "Mr. Joker, if I may say so; **nonsense**! My plan has been orchestrated to the finest detail. You helped yourself! It's foolproof!"

"Then it's bound to fail!" says Twoface, sipping at some wine.

"What am I supposed to do when our gang is so pessimistic?" says Cobblepot annoyed. "If you all know it's going to fail, then why bother working on it?"

"_The kicks_." says Catwoman, Joker and Twoface together. Bruce spits on the ground.

"I think it is time to get our guest ready." says the Penguin, and two large security men take Bruce away.

Salina was playing her cards riskily. She gave the excuse of extracting profit from Bruce's kidnapping to join the villains in order to _save_ Bruce and Batman. She just hoped the others wouldn't see through her plan. She also hoped Bruce would understand later, if she succeeded…

…

Robin sat at Batman's seat in the underground laboratory. He taps into security systems and tunes in to all the bugging devices planted all round Gotham in search for Bruce Wayne. Alfred also sits nearby, receiving the Riddler's next clue.

"Three blocks have lost power sir." says Alfred. "But unfortunately, their pattern is random. No origin located."

"Where on earth can that signal be coming from?" says Robin, holding his head in frustration. "We've looked on the ground, underground, in the sky and even space! Where would he hide it?"

"This riddle may not help that much." says Alfred, handing Robin the next riddle…

_I am the world, yet not the world. I hold up the world for a task, yet for a task I didn't._

Robin ponders the enigma. Alfred sparks upon something.

"The twelve tasks of Heracles, I think, master Dick."

"When trying to get the golden apples." snaps Robin. "He lifted up the sky in order for the titan to retrieve them!"

"The titan ATLAS." smiles the Butler. "Doomed to hold up the sky as punishment, until Heracles lifted the load temporarily for his own task. Nicely done if I do say so myself."

"Lips, no and atlas?" Robin goes over the clues.

"Backwards perhaps? Lips, no and atlas, spill on salt?"

"Could be…" thinks Robin. "But maybe there will be more clues to come in. I just hope he's okay."

"As do I sir."

…

"Come on Starfire, it isn't that bad!" says Beastboy. He is now very bushy at the top, with flowers and apples. He is basically a face in an apple tree. "I'm sure he'll call soon!"

"BUT IT HAS BEEN SO LOOOONG!" weeps Starfire. She had once again stayed up all night, waiting for Robin's daily check up. Once again, he had failed to communicate back. Her eyes had bags and her hair was a mess. Coffee mugs lay littered around the place. Her arm was sore from the pinching she had done to keep herself awake.

"C'mon star! He's probably just busy that's all!" says Cyborg, coming in with the newspaper. "He'll call soon." To himself, Cyborg was kind of glad Robin didn't call. He hadn't slept so well in days.

"Ha-ha! Get it?" laughs Beastboy, ruffling his leaves. "Call! Robin! Bird-call!" and he snickers. Cyborg rolls his eyes and sits down for breakfast.

"This is as like before." sighs Starfire, forcing a smile. "Maybe you are correct. Maybe I am over reacting. I am sure Robin is fine." but she feels pretty anxious all the same.

"I'm sure he… oh-oh!" exclaims Cyborg as he reads the main headline.

"What did you mean by that exclamation friend Cyborg?" says Starfire, wheeling over. Cyborg quickly pulls it away.

"Nothing! It's all fine!" he says nervously, trying to keep the paper away. "I… I just spilt some cocoa!" and he tips the mug. "See!"

"Oh yes I see." says Starfire (rather dense from her lack of sleep). "How clumsy. Yawn!"

"Phew." sighs Cyborg, putting the paper down (but still out of Starfire's eye sight). But unfortunately, Beastboy is able to see the article.

"EGAD! THE JO…" he starts, but Cyborg quickly spills the rest of the hot cocoa on him. "YEEEOWW!" he says.

"The what?" says Starfire?

"The… uh… JOKES!" says Cyborg, giving Beastboy a glare. Beastboy gets the message.

"Yeah! Uh… um… the JOKE!" he says, playing along. "Get it… um… Spill and … um… cocoa! That's so funny! Ha-ha… ha…" he says, desperately scrounging his head for a punch line.

"I think I shall get some rest." says Starfire, and she makes for the elevator. "Good day. Yawn."

"Phew! That was close!" says Cyborg as Starfire went to her room.

"She has to find out sooner or later CY!" says Beastboy, sapping up the cocoa. "You can't go hiding the bad stuff forever you know."

"You're just saying that because you don't have to do anything!"

"What do you mean? What are you suggesting? I'm stumped!"

…

"What are you doing tubby?" says Kitten, observing Control Freak (CtrlF) bent over, working on some electronics.

"Fixing another remote! What else?" he says, fusing some wires.

"HAHAHAHAHA! HOORAH AND ALL THAT SORT OF THING! CHEERS!" calls the old voice of Mad Mod upstairs.

"There he goes again!" says Mumbo, reading the newspaper. "What do you think he's up to chaps?"

"Whatever it is, I don't want to know." says Kitten, who didn't have a high regard of the old timer.

"I think I'm going to take a look!" says CtrlF getting up and stretching his short stumpy form. "I leant him my psychotic- turbo- elastic- fissional yesterday. I need it to finish my remote of doom5!" and he carries the almost completed remote upstairs.

"Well it's better than listening to '_The Beatles'_ down here!" sighs Kitten and she also goes up to investigate. Mumbo also goes up so he isn't alone in the room framed with goofy pictures of Mod with eyes that seemed to follow you around.

…

"I… I'm scared!" says Shy in the darkness. The confidence she had once gained was now diminished, as if some power was amplifying her emotions. Happy is somehow deludingly happy; probably snapping something in the darkness.

"Ha-ha! This is so fun! I can't see anyone! I hit a boulder! I like boulders! Whee!" she laughs and falls over.

"Waah! I'm so sad!" cries sad. "Someone just stepped on me! Sniff!"

"Sorry, let me help you up." says the culprit.

There is some distinct silence…

"Did you just…?" says Grumpy.

"YES I DID! SO WHAT?" shouts Mean? "I just found out I like being nice! Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, but I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." sighs Grumpy. "And I don't mean the pitch darkness. Every time one of us goes up, they come back completely different. It's warping our soul."

"Hey! I didn't change!" says Fight.

"Do we have to go through what you DID do again?" frowns Grumpy.

"Shutting up…"

…

"I don't like this at all." says Commissioner Gordon, surveying the parade. Everyone seemed happy in the large city square. Large queues at the food stalls, markets and at the concert hall. The commissioner would have been happy with the scene otherwise if it was not sponsored by the Penguin. "Are you sure Batman has more important things to do?"

"Believe me, he's pre-occupied." says Robin. He folds his arms and keeps himself alert. Gordon had his men positioned well. Pretty much the entire police force of Gotham was unleashed to watch the proceedings.

Cobblepot himself was amongst the crowd, watching the small skits being acted on stage. He was surrounded by a mass of bodyguards, whom Robin recognised from the many criminal line ups they had appeared in. He seemed to act innocently, enjoying the show. He was profiting from the parade, and Robin was sure he would get a lot more out of it to the demise of Batman.

When the giant pie costumed men appeared; Robin was uneasy. Not only were they surrounding the crowd, there were also many, many of them… they pulled out machine guns…

…

"Look Star! It isn't all that bad! Just keep calm!" says Cyborg, trying to reason with the distressed Starfire.

"Let me guess; she read the paper?" says Beastboy, watching Starfire pack her stuff with great speed.

"Just help me to stop her okay!" says Cyborg, standing in the way of Starfire. He's blasted down to the garage.

"Listen Starfire!" says Beastboy nervously. "I know the Joker is a dangerous guy, but Robin is with Batman too! I'm sure they'll be fine!" His leaves quake as Starfire starts yelling.

"HOW CAN YOU SPEAK SUCH WORDS? HE DID NOT CALL ME BACK!" she screams with tear fulls. "HE COULD BE IN SERIOUS DANGER! HE COULD BE HURT! HE COULD BE…" and she starts crying loudly. "I NEED TO HELP HIM!"

"We **all** do Star!" says Cyborg, walking drowsily up the stairs. "But we have our own problems. And YOU going up to Gotham may make things worse! In your condition you could really get hurt!"

"But Robin! He is facing too many foes! He needs us!" she cries, trembling. Beastboy notices that she looks a little pale.

"If you go, you will not only put yourself in danger." says Cyborg sternly. "You might also put Robin in danger as well! Do you remember the last time you were injured and Robin fought the Joker?"

Starfire remembers the horrible moment that Robin put himself in the way of the Joker's brutal attack to save her (The Joker, Chapter 11, The last Laugh) She felt helpless. She couldn't go, and she couldn't stay here and do nothing. She needed Robin; she needed to be with him in his troubles; that was what friendship was. And yet she knew that she couldn't go. She was torn.

"Err. Starfire? You don't look so good!" says Beastboy concerned. Starfire is now quite pale and her eyes were diluting. "Are you okay?"

"I… I…" she says trembling in her wheelchair. "I … I think I have… seitooc's!"

"Seitooc's?"

"Just a sec!" says Cyborg, and he reads through his downloaded Tamarian book of diseases and symptoms. "Seitooc's; Reverse repulsion disorder. A common ailment of combined excessive mental and physical stresses. Symptoms of obsessive eating, crying, self-consciousness and trembling. No cure; treatment of undisturbed and un-stressful rest suggested. Good grief! Why does this stuff have to happen to me?" wails the stressed cyber hero. He bangs his head against the wall.

"Hey! At least she can't go anywhere now right!" says Beastboy, trying to be optimistic. "Rest is what the doctor ordered! At least things can't get any worse!"

"NOOOOO! YOU SAID THE DOOMED WORDS!" shouts Cyborg, knowing full well the consequences of such phrases.

"What? At least things can't get any worse?"

"STOP IT! SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN! I JUST KNOW IT!"

"Come on Cyborg!" says Beastboy, not being that afraid. "What could possibly happen?"

"Hi boys!" says the husky voice of Vain Raven from the top of the stairs. Her hair was clipped with extensions so her hair looked similar to Starfire's. She wore a top similar in design to Starfire as well, exposing her navel, with dark, tight fitting black leather pants. High heels of white shone out against the black attire. Earrings also sparkled and her bare arms were adorned with many bronze bracelets. "What's up?" and she struts down, flinging her hair from side to side. She flutters her thick eyelashes.

Beastboy just looks up stunned and his apples drop off to the delight of the waiting Silkie. Cyborg continues to bash his head on the wall and Starfire begins to raid the fridge.

…

"What the?" says Kitten as the trio invade upon the forbidden room of Mad Mod.

It wasn't too hard getting past the high security system installed by Mod. They just unplugged it. The lock wasn't too much trouble either as he had left the key in it.

A heap of old typewriters, sewing machines, two fridges, microwaves and cardboard boxes with clothes hangers sticking out lay jumbled with other strange devices that resembled the contents of a cluttered garage. A horde of hamsters ran on wheels to power the appliances.

"Eh what?" says Mod, turning around on his rocking chair. Naturally he falls off. "What's all this then?" he says getting up.

"Just calm down old man!" says CtrlF. "I just want my stuff back. I need to repair my remote!"

"Sorry! I'm the landlord here and I may take what I want!" he says, smiling a toothy, decrepit grin. "Now be gone you Yankees!" and he waves his cane around.

"Now just a second you crackly old toad!" says Kitten. "What's all this paraphernalia? A junkyard?"

"It's my centre of operations if you must know!" says Mod. "Here I will be able to take over every nuclear missile silo in the ENTIRE WORLD! I shall cause nuclear war and when the dust settles, I shall RULE THE GLOBE! RETRO MONDO TIME! YEAH-BABY-YEAH!" he laughs and falls over again.

The three villains have their doubts.

"But your computers are made of cardboard!"

"Pocket book friendly."

"You use hamster generators!" says Mumbo.

"Guinea pigs actually old chap!"

"Your main switch is a pencil sharpener!" says CtrlF.

"Considering what I have to work with, I think I did a jolly fine job Guv nor! Now excuse me! I have work to do!" he says, ushering them out. CtrlF spots his necessary item.

"Look! I just need to power my remote up okay!" and he grabs the device.

"Hang on! That's mine now! Just pop it back you fat chap!"

"Just for a second okay you Pom!" says CtrlF, not being very patient with the old coot. He begins to plug the device into his remote.

"I have a foreboding feeling." remarks Kitten. She's right.

"Insubordination! Surrender that back you American pest!" says Mod, and he grabs at the device.

"HEY! Don't do that!" says CtrlF, trying to fend him off, but Mod reaches the device and causes it to spark.

All four villains yell out as they are sucked into the strangely demented television vortex. Soon they are gone in the portal. The guinea pigs take a breather…

…

"Now everyone don't panic!" shouts the Penguin in the crowd. Everybody panics. Those that stand behind the attackers flee safely away, but those cordoned off are forced into a pen in the city square.

The 'pie men' open fire in the air and the crowd ducks down in screams. Even the Penguin and his bodyguards fall down. An umbrella pops up for added shielding. The police are completely at a loss, not being able to approach the attackers as they held the hostages. They move out of range as the gang fires at them. Some fifty or so in all.

"Everybody up! On your feet!" says one of the goons. "Facing the stage! Don't try nothing funny. Boss's orders!"

The tamed crowd do as they are told and face the stage. Many hundreds of hearts beat aloud. A strange gas filters across the floor to the audience's horror, and despite their efforts to block it; the gas is fast and works well. They all stand temporarily paralysed, staring bleakly at the dark stage. Even the Penguin stands transfixed. He needed it to seem as real as possible.

"Welcome my good guests! Please; no speaking while the show is in session. Seeing your current position, you need not applaud until the finale!" come the insidious voice on the loudspeaker. It is followed by a great cackling laughter. The Joker!

The lights go on and the stage is set. To the audience's horror, strapped onto a giant candle is Bruce Wayne. Bound by many ropes he struggles a bit, but uselessly. Under him and the candle is a large car sized cake, pink in colour and obviously a lot more dangerous than it looked. The Joker laughs again and appears through the raising platform centre stage.

"Be prepared for a spectacular bonanza of action packed entertainment!" chuckles the clown prince of crime. "Not only will it be featuring the demise of one of the city's greatest heroes, you will all get to share a piece of the cake when the fuse reaches the TNT amply provided. Of course, bits of Bruce Wayne will probably melt on it, but I'm sure that it will taste delicious all the same! What a Blast! HAHA!"

"What do you want Joker?" calls Commissioner Gordon on a loud speaker.

"I'm afraid you have me in a bit of a fix there dear friend!" smiles the Joker, with a faked expression of loss. "You'll have to see my solicitor I'm afraid (As YOU should be). He's highly recommended! May I introduce to the stage, my illustrious partner in crime, Harvey Dent!" and he bows with hat off as TwoFace strides in with machine gun ready. "Now for our next special guest!" and a spotlight suddenly focuses on a dark corner. Robin.

"Yes! Batman! The Dark Knight hims… what?" says the Joker, a bit upset. "What on earth are you doing all the way here? Didn't have enough of me in hop city?"

"I'm only satisfied when your carcass ends up in Arkham asylum Joker." says Robin, but he can't make a move. Too many guns and too many people.

"What a delightful young lad." says the Joker? "Now where's bat head?"

"He's busy."

"I find that hard to believe!" says the Joker. TwoFace is also unconvinced.

"If the Bat doesn't show up, Bruce is going to start getting a little hot headed!" says TwoFace, holding up a button. "One press and the candle will start to burn quite brightly."

"I'm telling the truth." says Robin, remaining calm. "Whatever you wanted Batman to do, you can do it to Me." he says defiantly.

"My! What a brave boy. But since you asked so nicely!" says the ace of knaves, he pulls a lever and Bruce and his candle roll off the cake and onto the floor. Another candle pops up in its place.

"I thought as much." says Robin.

"But I bet you didn't expect this!" says Catwoman, striding out. Robin is only a little surprised.

"I guess all your help was all a sham?" he says with slight agitation.

"You do the math Bird boy!" she says, and she lifts Bruce upright. "I couldn't let a ransom THIS big slip by!"

"All right! Get the show moving smiley!" snarls TwoFace, getting impatient about the formalities. "I want to see people burning, not dieing from losing bladder control from the anticipation!"

"Oh! Don't be so wet scar face!" says the Joker, waving his hand. "It's all the suspense you know! But you're quite right! Please step to the cake Boy blunder! Ha-ha! See! It's easy! HA! A piece of CAKE! Ha!"

As Robin stands near the candle, the spiral pattern comes unstuck and wraps itself around him. These binds weren't rope; steel cords.

"I thought we were reserving this for the Bat?" says TwoFace agitated and in eagerness to kill.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" says the Joker, his eyes gleam darkly. "We can have so much more fun when we kill off his friends first. It's all the more accomplishing. Like leaving the best dainties till last."

Bruce gives a glance to Robin who returns it. Catwoman also winks as well; her claws are extended behind the candle. Commissioner Gordon prays for a miracle. Alfred drinks some herbal tea in front of the television.

…

"So what do you think of my hair?" says Vain with mirror up. She applies some lip gloss.

"Cyborg!" says Beastboy weakly. "I think we need the straight jacket again! She's really lost it this time!" He whimpers as she puckers up.

"Okay; Starfire has broken legs and is sick, Beastboy is producing fruit, Silkie is eating the fruit and Raven's gone Mad." says Cyborg, holding his head in anguish. "Only another six days until Robin is scheduled to come back and we're completely messed up! WHY?" he mopes. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Well, you weren't responsible…" begins Beastboy.

"Well… other than that!"

"You lied to Robin."

"AND that!"

"Then lied to him again…"

"Okay! Maybe I do deserve some butt whacking! But help me out here!"

"**I SAID**! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY HAIR?" yells Vain with added fury, not liking the lack of attention.

"Err… Fine! Great! Beautiful! Really good job! Fantastic" say Cyborg and Beastboy together, stuttering and faltering.

"Good! Thankyou!" she says, pleased. "What do you think Starfire?" she says to the kitchen.

"_Mumberfull_" says the ailing Tamarian as she stuffs her face with cake. She also stealthily reaches the cream doh nuts.

"Oh man! Not again!" says Cyborg and he rushes off to seal the fridge with his blow torch.

"Hey! I'm not finished here!" snaps Vain. "Oh well. You can say you opinion then Beast tree. Well?" she says with eyes fluttering.

Beastboy gets over ( or tries to get over) the fact that Raven is acting like a natural flirt and tries to see what could have caused so much change in his friend. What could have triggered such a drastic transformation to such a normally quiet and morbidly sensible girl, and if there was anyway to get the old Raven back…

…

"Oh happy day!" sings Happy, still prancing about around the little camp 'fire'. The day is still pitch darkness and the air is still cold, thin and somehow, in some frightening way; shrieking. Mean sticks her tongue out at the delighted Happy and proceeds in flicking pebbles at the slowly infuriating Grumpy.

"I feel so cold!" says shy whimpering. She huddles with Sad who is wearing down with dry eyes. "So… afraid!"

"Come on you wimps!" shouts Fight to the darkness. "I'm not afraid! Just show your faces and I'll give you a hoo-ha and ha-ho!" she says, punching the shadows. "I'm ready!"  
"Just stay down you loon!" says Grumpy, more stubborn than usual. "You'll get us all killed. Though we're probably not going to survive anyhow!" she says with eyes up.

"Well! This is one pup who isn't going to go down so easily! I'll rip em apart! Oh yeah!"

"I SAID GET DOWN YOU IDIOT!" shouts Grumpy.

"AND ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME HUH?" says Fight enraged and battle blood flowing through her.

"Please do not fight…" says Shy cringing.

"Oh shut up you loser!" says Mean, slapping her over the head. "You guys are such cry babies! And you two are just plainly itching to bite each others heads off you cockroaches!"

"Just all of you SHUTUP!" snaps Grumpy. "No wonder we can never defeat Trigon with such a useless team! We might as well give up!"

"This is so sad!" cries Sad. Her eyes well up and she tries to bury herself in the dirt in grief.

"I'm so H-A-P-P-Y! HIPPY! I meant Happy! HAHAHA!" giggles Happy uncontrollably. She starts to roll on the ground, almost in pain from her laughter. "I… I… Ha! Can't stop… HAHAHA! LAUGHING! I'm soooo, SOOOO STUUUUPIIID! Ha-ha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"See! We're all going to die! Die!" says Grumpy like a heretic.

"That's it! I'm taking you out!" shouts fight and she lobs a great whopping left hook on Grumpy who flies across the ground. "That's more like it!" she says smiling.

"Please stop!" whimpers Shy, but she is far too quiet and no-body hears her… all except Evil Raven who watches from above in the many arms of her creature. She smiles as the emotions begin to feel the effect of Echelon's presence, as does she. Her evil begins to become overwhelming. She smiles coldly in hate, spite and sick joy as the Ravens begin to break apart from their own amplified emotions… Soon she herself will strike down…

…

…

…

Author's note

**Inspirations to names in The Lancer and this fiction as taken from definitions from Google:**

**Seitooc's disease**: Cooties backwards

**Echelon**: is the largest electronic spy network in history, run by the United States, the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, and New Zealand, capturing telephone calls, faxes and e-mails around the world. ECHELON is estimated to intercept up to 3 billion communications every day.

**Fresco:** A painting technique in which pigments suspended in water are applied to a damp lime-plaster surface. The pigments dry to become part of the plaster wall or surface.

**Kafka:** Czech novelist who wrote in German about a nightmarish world of isolated and troubled individuals (1883-1924)

**Sigma**: A measure of the dispersion of random errors about the mean value. If a large numbers of measurements or observations of the same quantity are made, the standard deviation is the square root of the sum of the squares of deviations from the mean value divided by the number of observations less one.

**Chroma:** The part of the video signal that contains the colour information.

**Tungsten**: A rare element of the chromium group contained in certain minerals associated with high-temperature quartz veins and isolated as a hard, brittle, white or grey metal.

(See if you can work out why I named them as I did!)


	11. Day Eight 'Piece'

A LONG TIME AGO…

IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR OUT… somewhere…

"I am going to kill those idiots!" whinges Kitten with a blaster pike pointing at her back. Dressed in a black Jedi outfit, she looked into the sarlac pit (Return of the Jedi) and gulps at the many rows of teeth.

"How are we meant to get out of this one?" whines Mumbo the very tall, hairy wookie with blue fur. Four aliens with weapons keep close tabs on them. Not in his usual form, Mumbo can't do his usual bag of tricks.

"Shut up! I'm trying to think of an escape!" snaps Kitten and she doesn't see the light sabre flying from R2-D2 as it hits her on the head and falls into the hole. "Ow! What the heck was that? Some sort of berserk flashlight?"

"Our escape I think!" whinges Mumbo.

"Hey! You're not Luke and Chewy!" remarks Lando Calrissian in disguise.

"I know I can't quite see yet, but it sounds like some old man and a girl!" remarks Han Solo. "What's going on?"

"They're onto us! O heck! Let's improvise!" says Kitten and she knocks two figures into the pit.

"Um… those were the good guys you know!" says Mumbo.

"Sorry! I don't watch Star-bores okay!"

The skiff guards rush at Kitten who uses her athletic ability to jump over and behind them to kick them into the hole. She picks up a fallen blaster.

"You just killed six people… um… aliens!" exclaims Mumbo in shock as she releases him with a blaster shot. "You're a murderer now!"

"Oh come on! They're make believe! We can revive them on the re-runs!"

"Oh right! Smart girl! I wonder where the others are?"

"Let's worry about ourselves first!" says Kitten, looking at the rather unfriendly crew of the other skiff as well as the imposing cannon of Jabba's sail barge. "This is your last chance Jabba! Free us, or die! ... Oh good grief! Did I actually say that?"

Apparently there is a lot of commotion in the ship…

"The illustrious Jabba bids that… oh!" shouts C3PO as he is pushed aside.

"Move off you stupid preliminary character! I don't need subtitles!" says the large slug. "Guys! It's me! It's me!"

"I can't believe it!" remarks Mumbo, looking at disbelief.

Kitten raises an eyebrow and smiles meanly. "Well I knew he was fat… but…"

"Oh shut up you two! I have the remote!" says Control Freak the Hutt (CtrlH). He's not as big as Jabba as he retains his normal size, yet in the shape and form of a hutt save the head. He continues on in stress. "But it's out of power! We need to formulate a plan to get some energy, or else we are stuck in Star wars FOREVER!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" wails Kitten (Scene is like Luke when Vader reveals his identity).

…

"Send my regards to all my dear victims in the next realm." smiles the Joker as Robin lay strapped onto the candle. Thousands of horrified faces watch the scene. The Penguin manages to pull a look of horror over his grinning.

"Be a good candle and burn!" says TwoFace, and he presses the button.

Robin had not been idle. He knew very well that attacking the Joker or the thugs could lead to hundreds being massacred. He busily went around planting his booby traps and also hotwired the candle.

Instead of lighting up, the candle released Robin and he dashed over to deal TwoFace with a flying kick, sending the gun from his hand. One flick of a birdarang smacks the Joker down as well. Catwoman uses her claws to tear the bonds from Bruce.

"Thanks." smiles Wayne, feeling his wrists. He knocks out a henchman running at him.

"Don't stick around Wayne. Just get going!" she snaps, pushing him away. "I'll handle the goons." and she flings her whip to stop four men in their tracks.

"KILL THEM ALL!" screams TwoFace to the piemen gunners, but they have a problem.

Five of the piemen are paralysed by quick blown darts by Robin before the show started, not lethal, but very effective. Three had run away in fear and the remaining forty or so, met Robin's booby traps.

If Robin himself was to plan such a trap, he would have positioned the men in those exact spots, so he put up the traps early. Electrical tazers come up with fast working sleeping gas and most of them fall. The small few that evaded the traps were easily spotted by Robin who uses the traditional homing Batarang to sweep the guns right out of their hands in an arc throw. Police rush in.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughs the Joker as he flings himself at Robin. He was going to use his acid flower when Catwoman's whip snapped his ankles, sending him down again into the stage pit.

"Thanks!" says Robin, not too ungrateful.

"No worries kid." she smiles. She deals TwoFace a massive boot to the chin before he can get up. The other men are groaning on the floor.

"Where's Wayne?"

"Ungh…!" calls the voice of Bruce from backstage

Catwoman and Robin run off to the voice like lightning, but Robin's ankles are caught by the Joker, pulling him down to under the dark floor of stage.

"Well looky here! I thought you were on our side little cat?" smiles the Riddler, still electrifying Bruce with his cane.

"If you…" begins Catwoman, but she notices the shadow above her head and moves out of the way before the large cage can drop on her. "Nice try Riddler!" she says, jumping over the cage.

"Predictable!" smiles the Riddler, and another cage comes down on top of the other, trapping Catwoman. "Now if you'll excuse me!" he bows and exits.

"Get back here Enigma! You can't do this to me!" she yells, trying to get out, but the bars are way too strong.

"I already have!"

…

Robin is flung into the wooden frames by the strength of the Maniacal Joker. His body crippled by the blows of his kicks.

"You know, I haven't quite recovered from our last encounter, so please go easy on my back!" smiles the ace of knaves, fixing up his suit. Robin charges him with pole arm extended.

The Joker pulls out a great blob of some sort of play dough that gets stuck to the pole which jams it onto the frameworks of the stage. It doesn't stop Robin from swinging in a kick at the clown prince of crime who crashes into some support beams.

"You'll have plenty of time to rest up in jail Joker." says Robin trying to pry his weapon from the goo. To his horror, the goo suddenly expands so it engulfs his arm. Before he can reach his utility belt for a way out, another glob is flung at his other arm and legs. He is trapped!

"What the?" exclaims Robin, and a large wooden beam is hurled at his head, knocking him out.

"Jolly good!" smiles the Joker wickedly, and he pulls a syringe from his pocket. "Time for my little joke!" and his eyes flare like embers.

…

"Well I'm going shopping." says Vain Raven, doing up her hair again. "Anyone else coming along?"

"Sorry Rae, but duty first." says Cyborg, watching the live news update on the parade in Gotham from his in built television. He doesn't think it would be a good thing for Starfire to see. "I really think you should stay home as well though Rae. You're still not quite yourself!"

"You can say that again!" remarks Beastboy. "It's like you replaced your brains with a deflated basket ball!"

"Any more remarks from you little green pipsqueak and your face will be like a deflated basket ball!" says Vain, pointing her metal comb at Beastboy. "Well I'm going whether you nerds like it or not!" and she struts out of the house.

"Nerds? Us?" says Beastboy confused, watching Star-trod on TV. "Do you think its okay to let her roam around with Kitten, Mumbo, Mod and CtrlF still loose?"

"Chances are they won't recognise her BB." says Cyborg. "And I'm not crossing in her way again! Not after that slap she gave me when I said she looked great! Figure that out!"

"Actually you only said yes, and you weren't paying attention either." says Beastboy. "She actually asked if her but looked big in those pants."

"Well that explains a few things... But I was right anyway."

"Please re-un-seal the food cooler friend Cyborg." cries Starfire, still under the influence of Seitooc's disease. "I am feeling much better now." she fibs with eyes dilute, skin pale and covering her face with a paper bag.

"I don't think so Star." sighs Cyborg. "Just go get some rest. Everything's fine in Gotham. Robin's okay!" and he watches TwoFace, Joker and the Riddler escape with Bruce Wayne still hostage, blowing up the stage where Robin was. "I'm sure he's fine!" he pulls a smile over his horrified gawking.

Starfire just sobs a bit, then nods solemnly and heads back up stairs.

"Things are that bad huh?" says Beastboy when Starfire is out of hearing range.

"Oh yeah!" says Cyborg, watching the smoke clearing from the explosion. "No civilians hurt though. Only Robin was still in there… man! I hope he's okay! I'll be surprised if he can smile after this one!"

…

As Vain walked down the street, she enjoyed the attention she was arousing from the boys in the vicinity. She had always wanted to do that. However, her joy was somehow overshadowed by some threat disguised. Something somewhere was going terribly wrong. She ignored the sensation and strutted onward to the mall. This was her day…

…

"STAY NEAR THE FIRE!" shouts Fight. The shape of shadows swirls around them. The blue flames flickered and almost blew out as the form seems to move around them.

"What's the point of fighting…?" sighs Grumpy.

"It's fun!" giggles Happy.

"It's scary!" cries Sad.

"It's mine!" laughs Evil, appearing before them. Her eyes gleamed with malicious intentions, her long cape curving like tentacles. Eight round insect eyes appear above her. "Hello sisters!"

"Evil! You're okay!" says Happy. The others don't quite share her enthusiasm.

"Of course I am infidels!" scorns Evil, patting her pet. "I can handle myself you know!"

"What do you want?" groan Grumpy.

"A fight I'll bet!" says Fight with energy blasts ready.

"But of course!" smiles Evil. "Watching the whole bunch of you getting marred by Echelon here is such a great pass time!" and she raises from the floor and into a chair of energy. "He's my own little dark creation. I think you will find him amusing!"

"Hey! Get down here!" yells fight, flying up. She is Slashed down by two giant pray mantis like claws of Echelon. A large claw mark scared her from the shoulder to the thigh. Another has caused a gash on her forehead. Grumpy quickly pulled her towards the fire before the lightning striking claws could pin her mauled body to the ground. She bled…

"No!" shouts Shy in grief, but a large stinger gathers her attention. It comes in for a jab but Sad quickly pulls Shy out of the way. Echelon shrieks as its tail flies into the fire, disintegrating in flame and light.

"I don't think your monsters up to scratch Evil!" teases Mean.

"This is going to be bad…" grumbles Grumpy.

"Deliciously so!" laughs Evil, drinking a cup of fear. They watch in horror as Echelon's tale sucks in the shadows around it and morphs back into two spikes. "Have fun!"

Suddenly, six clawed, hairy and gorilla like arms appear from the shadow, each one at one of the Ravens. They put up barriers around themselves that barely hold to the shadow beast's might, and the battle begins…

…

"What did I do to deserve this? Why?" says Kitten as the trio shuffle through the dense forest of Endor.

"Do you REALLY want me to answer that?" says CtrlH in the lead with his remote guiding them.

"Hey! How come we can't shift to another channel like before?" says Mumbo, scratching some fleas.

"The remote seemed to overload when old man Mod messed with it!" mutters the slug form CtrlH. He accidentally squishes a small furry creature.

"That was cruel! You squished a Ewok! I wanted to do that!" exclaims Kitten.

"Are you sure we really need Mod for us to get back? I'd really like to get rid of the old coot!" says Mumbo. He spots a frog and eats it.

"Ugh! Do you have idea what you ate?" says Kitten disgusted. Mumbo just shrugs.

"Just playing the part! And I was hungry!"

"We need Mod because he still has the activation device." says CtrlH and he gets out a large soda from his backpack. "It is absolutely essential!"

"Why couldn't we fly the ship closer to him then? Instead of walking our feet off?" grumbles Kitten, not being too fond of nature.

"For your information, my juvenile Star wars rookie, this is Endor, and somewhere up there is the Death star as well as most of the Imperial fleet!" he says dramatically. "I landed as close to the signal as I dared!"

"How far are we now?" says Mumbo, picking his teeth of the purple frog.

"That's the weird thing!" says the Hutt. "It should be right here! Maybe this thing is broken!"

"Great! Lost in space!" groans Kitten, and she slumps on the ferns.

"Or else it… gulp… could be right…above…us..." says CtrlH slowly. They all look to the sky… the Death star!

…

"I'm glad to see you are alright Robin… more or less." says Commissioner Gordon.

Robin wipes the blood from his face and rubs his sore arm where the Joker had injected some venom into him. Luckily, the Starfire vaccine (See 'The Joker' chapter 7, 'a good heart') seemed combat the effects.

"Now just surrender Catwoman. We have you surrounded!" says an officer as a whole bunch surround the cage with pistols drawn.

"Hey! I helped out here today! So let's just call it even!" says Catwoman.

"Not likely thief." says Gordon. "You're going safely behind bars. We'll consider your aid in the sentencing…"

"Let her go…" says Robin lowly.

"What?" says Gordon, quite surprised. "I know she may help out sometimes, but that doesn't change the fact that she is still a notorious criminal!"

"She has information to give." says Robin and Catwoman smiles. "She's going to give it to us… when she's free to leave…"

"Spot on junior." says catwoman and she waits Gordon's decision.

"I'd rather hear from Batman myself…" says Gordon, still not liking the idea.

"He would have wanted you to… you probably know that." says Robin, who didn't like the idea much either, but Bruce was in danger.

"You heroes are really giving the Penguin a good shot at you. I hope that you know what you are doing." and he signals the officers to free her. They nervously use a laser cutter to open the bars, and no sooner is there a way out, Catwoman flees like a panther and into the alleys. Some police begin chase instinctively, but Gordon stops them.

"I hope so too." says Robin. For some odd reason… he feels like laughing…

…

Cybord didn't like doing it, but he had little choice… he took the pink crayon and started colouring in the pony…

With Raven out, Beastboy immobilised and Starfire still sick, he was forced to become nurse. Feeding and cleaning after Silkie, watering and checking bugs on Beastboy (He insisted leaf by leaf) and now humouring Starfire by joining her in her creative 'recreation'.

"Thank you for being so patient with me friend Cyborg." says Starfire, colouring with blue crayons. "I have certainly caused a strong rift parting between you and Robin… Robin…" and she cries again.

"Salt isn't good for plants Star!" says Beastboy warily as the tears splash.

"Brace yourself BB!" says Cyborg, activating emergency procedures.

"Oh! Not again!" whine Beastboy.

"You don't really have to…" says Starfire, still moping.

"Sorry Star! It has to be done…" says Cyborg grimly, and he presses the button.

"_Now let's save the world fellow furry friends!"_ says Henry the happy Hamster. _"Hey, hey, hey!"_

Starfire pulls a smile at the happy fluffy cartoon characters and allows herself to get distracted. Beastboy starts to wail silently and Cyborg shakes his head as Henry begins the _'Happy, happy, happy'_ song.

Cyborg sits down and resists going insane. "Lord give me strength!" he says, turning off his ears and eyes, but the overwhelming aura of horror of the hypnotic and dastardly bad program makes him shiver as he is not quite able to forget the dreaded tune of the fuzzy rodent.

The door suddenly opens…

…

"RAAAAGH!" yells Grumpy, flashing out arm blades of energy. She counters the slashing of Echelon's mantis arms like a samurai. Leaping now and again to avoid the scimitar blades. The dust glistened from the fire.

Echelon was The Shadow Beast, able to use the shadows to morph its already impressive form. One moment the head could be like a giant toothed lizard, and at a glance, it will change to spider fangs. The only thing that remained the same were the eyes, eight round yellow insect eyes that seemed to bury into your heart with icy fear.

Shy held up her barrier, not daring to move, with Sad also helping to stop the erratic clawing of Echelon's spindly yet strong arms against the energy wall. Happy was grinning as she moved for her life. Echelon's stinger punching through the ground like a sword, leaving the ground smoking. Rocks cut at her as they flew around from the impacts.

It was impossible to see the monster's shape for the darkness, but one would suppose a giant insect, about the size of a double bus, as it had many limbs, segmented and clawed. Even it's hands seemed to change in the shadows to fit its needs; pincer, deformed hand, a crusher or even poison barbs. Evil had made it well…

"YAAAARGH!" shouts Fight in battle cry, her face still dripping blood. Like Grumpy, she had her arms like blades as she charged for Echelon's head and it's unchanging eyes.

Two great hairy arms, like a snake striking, come out to grab her, but she slices them off with amazing strength. The limbs quiver before disappearing in the dark. The arms reform into tentacles with mouths of many jagged teeth.

Grumpy takes on a bunch of arms, each one different from the other, and mixing their forms like an oil painting in a swirl of black. Some were giant sized blades while others were vice like pincers of terrible design. Mean goes to help her and they drive the limbs off, but not daring to move away from the flame save they be engulfed in the shadow.

Fight jumps and flies for the head, slapping the tentacles away she sees her enemy. Like a giant car sized horse skull it was, with horns, stag beetle like pincers and spider fangs. Long hair like antennae spurted from either side, yet the description changed with each flicker of light. Echelon drools with red. Its eyes turned lizard like pupils as it stared at the challenger.

Fight is taken by surprise by the resounding noise that comes from the beast… nothing… yet something. Like a dead silence, like a heart shattering curse, like wind on clouds, like a shriek in the cold caverns of time being squeezed out of its very existence. That was what she heard. Her heart fell.

Echelon lunges it's gruesome head at her, its mighty neck muscles flexed, to maim and mutilate, but Fight just manages to gather her whits to bring her blades up to hold off the vice pincers from squeezing her bones to pieces. Mean shoots out fire at Echelon which hit's its large, bulbous, armoured and hairy thorax. A green splash of blood is seen, but no more. The hulking form of the shadow lord swings to crush her, but she is saved by Grumpy who stabs at the creature's centre. The blade disintegrates in the green ooze that spills and she quickly backs off. The wounds seal.

Still wriggling its mandibles at Fight, the beast tries to reach her with its arms, but static bolts fly off Fight to knock them back. She decides to press on to try and cut at the beast's eyes. The mouth suddenly contorts, and in an instant, instead of two pincers, there are six chomping at her. She backs off with a swift side roll and the head hits the ground in an earth shaking crush.

"Enough playing Echelon! Finish them off!" says Evil from her high seat.

Echelon rears up on its hind limbs like a horse so that the Ravens watch in terror at the creatures might. Standing well over three stories, it struck down at the fire to vanquish the light. Boulders fly and there is much screaming… Things go dark.

"_Where is it?"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Help! Somebody! Over here!"_

"_WHERE?"_

"_WHERE IS IT?"_

"_Keep shouting! I'll follow your voice!"_

"_I can feel it! Run!"_

"_HELP!"_

"_NO!"_

"_Stay together! Argh!"_

"_HELP! PLEASE HELP!"_

The first thing Grumpy felt was the cold blade of Echelon piercing her chest. Her body went as cold as death as the jagged form twisted and twirled her insides. She is pinned to the floor with the blade still in her.

Sad along with Shy were being crushed by the weight of Echelon, their shield no longer activated. The two sinks into the very belly of the foul creature and into a place of screams and eyeless faces. Shy covers her head as the voices echoed and her own body begins to feel like in a burning abyss. Sad wept and the lost souls bit at her mind.

Mean didn't see it coming. The blade went straight through her neck like a guillotine… yet her head remained on. For Echelon was not quite like a physical monster. He was fear and shadow. Though he could use real blades as it had on Fight, it thought it more beneficial to use its more destructive weapons, in order to make the souls of its victims more to its tastes… broken. The blade felt like agony and Mean fell to her knees as more swipes went through her body in ruthless succession. Doubt, hate and screams went through her weak form.

Happy just sat and squirmed in insane laughter. She was already broken, very broken, by the instilling fear of Echelon. She cried… The light that shined in her eyes were of pale fear…

Fight fared the worst as the mouth engulfed her. The red saliva, dripping upon her, reeked and felt alive like worms. Never was such fear felt by Raven, nor loss, loneliness, doubt or deep inner pain. Deep like the 40 inch fangs of Echelon, the Dark Beast, as it sucked out her courage and strength like a vampire. The jaws crushing her spirit…

Evil smiled as the fear, anger and pain fuelled her lost mind with pleasure. Inside, there was something fighting the evil, something crying out to make it stop… but evil had its will…

"STOP!"

…

"Couldn't you think of a better way to get in?" says Mumbo to CtrlH as they are transported up the elevator shaft. Their hands are bound and Stormtroopers with blasters stand either side.

"Well if you hadn't squished that Ewok, we wouldn't have had to run the troopers when the whole tribe was on our tail!" says Kitten to the downcast CtrlH.

"Quiet you." says one of them in its demanding military voice.

Kitten didn't like to admit it, but these guys really had some guts. Mumbo was willing to follow CtrlH's bogus plan, and CtrlH was bogus enough to concoct it. Then again, they had little other choice. She tried to remember the significance of the scene in Star wars, but it didn't come… until she saw Darth Vader…

"Oh darn! Now I remember!" she groans.

"Gaurds. Leave us." says the Emperor in his seat, turned away from them and staring to space. The red gaurds walk away and the trio are left in the room with the Sith lords. CtrlH begins quivering, either in fear or excitement. "You no longer need those." says the emperor, lifting his hand and their cuffs fall off.

Kitten seeks to set things straight. "Now look here Darth Later, I'm not your son!"

"You do not know the full power of the dark side!" says Vader. "You must join me Luke."

"I'M NOT LUKE!" screams Kitten. "I'M NOT EVEN A BOY YOU BUCKET FACE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK ANYONE WITH A RIGHT MIND WOULD JOIN A WIERDO LIKE YOU?"

"It is pointless to resist my son." says Vader, seeing 'Luke' being drawn to the dark side quicker than anticipated.

"Look! Maybe you're a nice father, maybe. But MY father isn't some lunatic with psychotic issues who wears a stupid costume… well maybe he does… but HE'S NOT YOU!"

"You are unwise to lower your defences!" says Vader (Not quite knowing how to respond to those words) and he charges at her with his red lightsabre.

"Oh great jumping jelly babies!" gulps Mumbo as the Sith approaches.

"Here!" says CtrlH, tossing a lightsabre to Kitten.

"What am I meant to do with this?" says Kitten trembling.

"It's my very own hand made lightsabre!" says the Hutt, moving away along with Mumbo. "It's going to be fine! You're a Jedi knight!"

"Isn't a Jedi some weird guy who gets trained by a green puppet?"

"You shall meet your destiny!" says Vader, and he slices down.

Kitten moves aside and rolls away from the back slash. She turns on the lightsabre (orange) and amazingly holds off the Sith.

"Hey! I'm doing it!" she smiles, parrying and blocking against Vader.

"Of course you are! The program gives out any powers that your character is supposed to have!" explains CtrlH. "Now keep him busy while we find Mod!" and he grabs out his remote.

"Maybe you're holding it upside down." says Mumbo as he sees where the indicator is bleeping.

"No… It's the right way up!" says CtrlH in disbelief. "That must mean…!" and they both stare up to the Emperor's seat.

The emperor cackles as he swivels around. the crooked teeth, wrinkles, mottled skin, sick grin and half rim spectacles. MAD MOD! Mod laughs loud and crackly at his fellow criminals.

"This is way too weird!" says Kitten, kicking Vader into a wall. "Should I cut off his head or something?"

"Press the blue button." says CtrlH.

"Blue button? Oh! I see!"

"Impressive." says Vader, rushing up. They switch blows in great clashes of light, when all of a sudden; Kitten shoots him with the lightsabre. "What? NOOOOO!" yells Vader, as the blast sends him over the railing.

"If that happened in the movie, you'd be on the dark side now." says CtrlH shaking his head.

"Can we get on with this? I'm getting a rash!" grumbles Mumbo, scratching his furry behind.

"What took you lot so long eh?" says Mod, bent and wobbly. "I planned a whole trap for the rebels afore you came around!"

"We were on a different planet!" defends CtrlH defiantly. "Now hand me the device." Mod grumbles as he lifts the contraption from his seat with the force and into the Hutt's hand. CtrlH quickly puts it together and smiles. "Great!"

"But we still need power!" says Mumbo. Suddenly the space centre lurches.

"Great! More rebels!" mumbles Mod. "If I was out there; I'd show them a thing or two!"

"The elevator isn't working!" shouts Kitten. "This place is going to blow!"

"I'll give them this and a little that!" says Mod, poking his stick around.

CtrlH smiles brightly. "That's it!" he snaps in a brilliant flash. He grabs Mod's finger and jams it in the remote.

"Hang on a sec there guvnor! What are you doing?" says Mod confused. The electricity from the Sith lord charges up the remote to all five bars.

"Aha! We're ready to go!" smiles CtrlH, jumping for joy.

"HURRY!" shouts Mod, as the tremors get large and larger.

The four of them quickly jump into the portal just as the space station is blasted to bits. Falling down the stairs of Mod's house they land in a heap in their original forms.

"I'm glad that's over!" groans Mumbo. "I'm taking the shower!"

"Could I keep your lightsabre thingy?" says Kitten hopefully.

"NO WAY! It's a collector's item!" says CtrlF, hugging the weapon closely.

"Pity. Just imagine what I could have saved on the electricity bill!" sighs Mod, and he goes back to work in his room.

…

"So these papers are from the Penguin?" says Robin, receiving the papers from Catwoman.

"Sure are. But where's Batman?" she says, disappointed.

"That's none of your concern. He's busy on the case if you must know."

"Undercover behind enemy lines?"

"You could say that…"

"Well?"

"Nothing we can pin the Penguin with, but it does give us a head start on their next plans." says Robin, admitting she had done a good job. "Thanks."

"No problem kid. Always delighted to shove a pie into the Penguin's face."

Robin smiled at the imagery, and for some strange reason, he just broke out laughing. He muffled his grin behind his hands.

"Hey? It wasn't that funny!" says Catwoman, just as surprised. "So there is still a kid behind the costume!"

Robin quickly controls himself and frowns again. "Anyway, I'll see you…?"

"I'll pop the message off somewhere; just keep your eyes open."

"Right. See you whenever." says Robin and he prepares to leave.

"Just a second." says the burglar. "I have a message for Batman. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Try me!"

"I can't write it down, because it's quite confidential. I want it relayed perfectly. Understand?"

"Go ahead." says Robin, clearing his mind to memorize the message.

He wasn't expecting this. Catwoman gives him a great big smooch and he almost falls off the tower.

"Do you think you can remember that? I'm not doing it again." smiles Catwoman, watching the red Robin.

"If you hadn't saved Wayne this morning…!" says Robin, annoyed as much as he is embarrassed.

"I know! I would be in the lock up by now! See ya!" she winks, and she disappears into the shadows.

Robin shook his head. She was a crafty one. If he and Batman didn't keep their footing, she could easily trip them over. He steadied his mind. She was too old for him anyhow; but he smiled none the less.

To his eye, it was only a pigeon. For the Penguin, it was a spy pigeon with a miniature video camera and microphone. It kept filming as Robin departed by rope… laughing aloud over the night skies of Gotham.

…

"You!" exclaims Evil at the intruder. "No matter!" she smiles. "You will not stand a chance! Eat her mind Echelon! HAHAHA!"

The large creature suddenly opens up mighty wings, spanning like a 747, and as tall as a house; its bat like form only discernable by the light from Vain's barrier.

Vain couldn't disregard her friends no longer; she fought her selfishness and had won. Her love for the others spurning her to face the terror of darkness. Echelon beat its wings on the earth to gather a cloud of smoke like dust, leaving the others shivering in the cold wake. It sent out its chilling noise and jumped at Vain.

"What made you think you could face my monster by yourself you fool!" laughs Evil.

"Maybe this will enlighten you?" smiles vain, and she pulls out some hand devices.

"NO!" shouts Evil in rage.

When Dr. Light was defeated, Raven had picked up a few 'trophy' mementos of the occasion. They came in handy this time. The great beams hit Echelon and ripped through its dark sinews and blinding its eyes. Screaming, it fled into the shadows before it vaporised. Vain followed it until the monster was far from reach, flying faster than sound away from the light.

"YOU IDIOT!" screams Evil, flying down at top speed. She hits Vain with full force of her energy punches. She flings a dislodged boulder at her to send her broken to the ground. The light weapons are destroyed and everything goes dark, except the eyes of Evil. "Now die!"

Grumpy, Fight, Mean, Sad and Happy blast her with what strength left and she flies across the ground shrieking. They hold stance with determined eyes and Evil is afraid.

"IT IS FAR FROM OVER EMOTIONS!" she yells. She flies off in the direction of Echelon. The emotions slump exhausted to the ground. Happy, Sad and Fight are crying.

The stars begin to light again as Echelon releases its grip so it may nurse its wounds…

…

Beastboy felt inside him that Raven was in danger, but Starfire assured him that she was merely sleeping. But he still felt she was in trouble; her moods had told him something was wrong. But he could do little this time. Whenever Raven was sad, lonely or grumpy (Or when he was just plain bored) he would go find her and 'cheer her up'. This time he couldn't move; if she wanted his help, she would have to go to him. Good luck! He sighed and watched his leaves grow.

…

Starfire felt inside her that Robin was in danger, but Cyborg assured her that she was merely being over reactive. But she felt he was in trouble; something stronger told her something was wrong. She hoped he was alright…

…

The Wayne manor is dimly lit by the outside garden lights. the wind blows strong on the pine trees. Outside Dick Grayson's room, a pale hand in the darkness raises a knife… It hacks viciously at the wooden door… thunder strikes overhead and a chilling laughter fills the mansion. Some evil bane roams undetected in the very heart of the Batman's lair…

Alfred Pennyworth awakes with a cold sweat… he could sense it… something wasn't right. He grabbed his double barrel shotgun and went to the hall with his night cap on. No one… only the shadows. He walked carefully upstairs, knowing full well that one step may be his last.

"Master Dick?" he calls out. No one answers, but the lightning does. Rain pelts hard outside.

He approaches the door and his face flinches in horror at what is transcribed…

'_Joke's on you!'_

Alfred zips in with gun loaded and sees the sleeping form of Richard Grayson peacefully resting… with a knife dug into the foot of the bed. Alfred doesn't rouse him, save he get startled and the culprit still in the vicinity. He scans the room with the gun… no one.

"Master Dick!" he calls again, and this time Dick hears him.

"What is it Alfred?" he says drowsily. "What's with the gun?" and he looks at the foot of the bed… the knife… he goes pale "Who?"

"I think we may have a visitor with us tonight master Dick." says Alfred warily, checking the closet and under the bed. "I do believe that he, she or they are quite uninvited."

To sum up the events of that night; Robin didn't sleep well…

…


	12. Grieving the Ninth day

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA!" cries Starfire, completely shattered.

Although Raven was also crying abnormally much, Beastboy unmoving and unspeaking, now a complete tree and Cyborg getting attacked by Silkie, that was not the reason why she was crying…

"WHY? WHY? WHHYYY?" she sobs in her super sonic wail. Cyborg quickly pulls away the newspaper, the one with Robin kissing Catwoman on the front cover.

"I… I'm pretty sure it's just a computer enhancement by the Penguin!" says Cyborg, trying to reassure her. "It's fake Star! Really! Just calm down! Do you think Robin would really do something like that?"

Starfire sniffles and calms down. "I… do not… suppose so… sniff." she says.

Cyborg hands her the tissue box which was being hogged by Raven. "Good. Now just head upstairs and take some rest. Everything's going to be… DISGUSTING!" he screams as Silkie begins sucking on his cranium. He twirls around with eyes covered by the grub's gummy gums and falls on the sofa, hitting the remote and turning the TV on…

"_And we confirm from diagnostic teams that the footage was NOT fake. The claims and rumours ARE true. Robin, boy wonder, kissed notorious Catwoman."_ says the news reporter on the Robin/ Catwoman update. _"Voice patterns match exactly and security cameras from neighbouring buildings also confirm the troubling meeting between our 'hero' and arch burglar."_ and the TV screens five different views of Robin and Catwoman kissing with sound effects. _"Who knows what other super villainesses have their eyes on our heroes? Here's Dr. Eissley on the subject…"_

Cyborg quickly turns off the television. Starfire just sits wide eyed and jaw dropped. Her eyes begin flooding and her jaw wavers.

"O-k-a-y…" says Cyborg, watching Starfire slowly whimpering and breaking. "We'll just put you in your room and let you… um… rest for a while. Right?"

Starfire doesn't answer but just continues to look shocked and speechless as Cyborg carefully trundles her off.

"THIS IS SO SAAAAD!" wails Sad Raven. Beastboy just remained still as an apple tree. The Titan alarm goes off…

…

"I think you came at a bad time Mr. Fox." says Dick, rubbing his sore head after the hectic night.

"Sorry Richard, but this is pretty serious." says the dark skinned man, fixing his spectacles. Lucius Fox was Bruce Wayne's accountant who usually had to balance off losses in nine digits, unknown to him; being used for the Dark Knight's personal use. "I know this must be hard on you, much more than many of us."

"So why did you want to see me?" says Dick yawning. He takes a cup of cocoa- coffee.

"Your inheritance." says Fox, putting his briefcase on the table. Dick almost spits out his cocoa-coffee as he looks at the papers. "Staggering isn't it? You get used to digits like that after a while. It's just the initial shock…"

"You do know that Bruce is still alive right?" says Dick, feeling uncomfortable handling the documents so soon.

"Yes, but we have to be prepared for any… accidents…" says Fox. He didn't want to seem uncaring for Bruce. He was, in fact, a very good friend. "The fact is; that if we don't settle something as soon as possible, the main heads of Wayne Enterprises may try to pry the loot amongst themselves and away from you. And from what I've seen of those men; I know they will."

"Thanks for the warning Lucius, but no thanks." says Dick, pushing the papers away. "He's going to be alright. I know he is. We won't need to discuss this for a long time."

Lucius sighs but smiles. "I admire your faith Mr. Grayson. I pray that you're right." he bows before leaving. "I'll leave the case with you if you reconsider!"

"Thankyou Mr. Fox."

…

Alfred peers out as Mr. Fox's car leaves. "All clear sir."

"Right." says Robin, going to the lab. "Let's solve this riddle."

_I am not good. I am bad. _

_But for what I do, I am, in a way, sad._

_Wicked is I, and misgivings I give._

_Turn me around and I then live._

"Bad?" says Robin guessing.

"What about that last bit?" says the Butler? "_Turn me around and I then live."_

"Hmmm… I've got it!" snaps Robin. "Live spelt backwards is EVIL."

"So Lips, no, atlas and evil." says Alfred. "Backwards is 'Spill on salt live'"

"Could mean something… I wish Batman was here." sighs Robin. "He was the expert in this."

"I'm sure he has another issue with the Riddler right now sir." says Alfred. "And I do think you should have a look at the morning paper…"

…

Bruce Wayne sipped at the fruit juice supplied by the feather adorned African waitress.

It wasn't actually that bad, being imprisoned by the Penguin. For one thing, he was an important 'guest' so his every need was catered for in, what he thought was overdoing it a bit. Nice food, drink, waitresses and interesting collections of amazing and rare birds. If he wasn't Batman, he might have actually wanted to stay a bit longer, away from the hassles of his businesses. It was, in a way, relaxing.

He hoped Robin was alright…

…

"Thanks again Vain…" says Grumpy, regaining her bearings.

That was one really good thing about being merely a part of your being; no body; so recovery was really fast, though… you could still die… and still get scarred. Fight felt the claw mark left on the side of her face, as well as the longer one spanning from her shoulder to her thigh.

"No problems guys." says Vain, rubbing her sore, but healing, ribs. "I'm not THAT selfish. Guess our problems got bigger?"

"Really big." sighs Fight, the once bounding spirit is deflated. "I don't think we can win if they attack again."

"Why did we send Sad up this time?" says Shy. "I thought you said she was too emotional?"

"Better her then me." says Grumpy. "Sad is the least powerful fighter of all of us, we can't spare anyone else."

"We are still going to lose." says Fight, sitting on the broken earth. "Echelon is too strong! And this time, Evil will probably be fighting too! And if Trigon comes…"

"That's just the poison of fear Fight!" says Shy, helping her, though she eyes her wounds fearfully.

"We're going to need a lot of lights!" says Vain. The stars begin to flicker again.

"I'm afraid… I mean; our only chance of survival is if we can regroup to one again." says Grumpy. "This means we have to subdue Evil as soon as possible… with Sad here as well."

"Well! It's a good time to think of that!" remarks Vain.

"Guys! Help!" says Shy, crouching near a hole. "It's Happy!"

They run over, fearing the worst. Happy sits smiling, yet greatly petrified in the little hole she made. Her eyes wide, her body shaking and sweating; yet still smiling on the verge of losing her mind…

…

"HAHAHAHAHAAA!" laughs the clown prince of crime, rotating on the stool. He watches as TwoFace take out another bus with a detonator. "How deludingly delicious! Ha-ha!" he wheezes. "Especially when you waited until AFTER the old lady managed to get on! What a farce! HA!"

"It's all a question of when!" smiles TwoFace, flipping another coin. He frowns a little. "Hmmm. Looks like this one's going to live… Our hostage bus!" he smiles.

"SPLENDID!" The Joker jumps giddily to the door. "I shall now leave and inform our host of our 'selection' HAHAHAA! That was simply glorious!" and he shuts the door with the quick movement of his hand, leaving TwoFace to gloat over the mayhem he caused…

…

"The kiddie gloves are off!" gleams Mumbo, throwing the white hands at the police. The gloves expand to man height and squeeze them blue until they pass out on the floor.

"The commercials have ended!" says Control Freak (CtrlF). He unleashes some shadow-con (Jackie Chan Adventures) ninjas to scatter the crowd from the bank.

"The bad guys are in town!" smiles Girl Moth, flying down and bursting the wheels of a squad of police cars, before bombarding the helpless officers with sleeping gas grenades.

"This is such a great payday!" says Mumbo, fishing out bags of money with his magic net.

"And back home you go!" says CtrlF, opening a TV portal.

"Okay! More work less yap!" says Kitten, watching the proceedings with her Hornet pistols. "We have fortunes to steal and depressions to cause here! Mush, mush!"

The two giant gloves start tossing in the money from Mumbo into the TV portal. In his chair in his little hovel, Mod watched gladly as the money dropped in through his television.

"Aahh! Pay TV!" he cackles, blowing bubbles from his pipe.

Mumbo lands the last catch of the day. "That was very pleasant! Such a great satisfaction after a good haul!" he grins, taking with him a few magically materialized fish as well. "I hope that old miser is satisfied for a while!"

"Do we walk, or catch a screen?" says CtrlF, holding the portal.

"There is NO way I'm going back in one of those!" says Kitten, remembering the Star Wars fiasco.

"Don't you need exercise anyway fat-boy?" laughs Mumbo.

"Hey! Watch it slim!" CtrlF menaces. "Have it your way! See you at HQ!" and he pops in with the ninjas.

"Such a slob!" sneers Kitten as she soars up with her jetpack. She is halted by a strange disk shaped bomb that hits her back, trapping her in some sort of crystal substance. A birdarang heads for Mumbo, but he managed to avert the blow with his fish.

"I thought Robin was in Gotham?" says Mumbo confused. He shoots some stuffed rabbits at incoming energy disks. The explosions create a smoke screen for the attacker to walk through… Cyborg.

With one of Robin's utility belts strapped to his arm, on like ammunition on a chain gun, he smiles with an extra sort of pack strapped on as well. A snazzy 'Battle of the Planets' helmet also dons his head. Super geared and smiling, he extends his upgraded sonic cannon arm.

"It's time to bring in the big guns!" Cyborg says, almost enthusiastic to use his new get up.

Kitten cracks out of her prison with the flick of her whip. "You're scrap metal you freak!" and Mumbo slides in to blast a wave of exploding flowers. Cyborg's pack releases wings and he blasts from the ground, leaving a rose shaped explosion of fire from the engines and Mumbo's first attack.

…

Robin patrolled discreetly in the dark alleys to save appearing in public. The Catwoman fiasco was really wearing down his nerves; he hoped he could get the whole issue sorted out soon. He hoped the others at Jump City didn't take it the wrong way. He could just imagine Starfire blasting him right about now.

"HELP!" cries out a woman not too far off.

"That's my cue!" says Robin to himself, and he runs through the alley to the noise.

…

The door opens, "Ying tiddle I po!" yells the Joker and he slams the door shut again, leaving Bruce to ease his heart rate.

…

"Shake out of it Happy! Come on!" says Fight, gently but firmly shaking the deluded Happy by her shoulders, but it is of little use. Happy continues to stay rooted in fear, as if paralysed in a state of madness. She just smiles back with eyes out of focus. Shy watches nervously.

"… What did that thing do to her?" says Vain finally, as the silence becomes intense.

"What did it do to ALL of us?" says Mean, trying to rub away the cold, slimy feeling from her skin. "It's like… like… fear and dread smeared over me." and she begins twitching involuntarily. The feeling of the scimitar blades slashing through her makes her feel pale and vulnerable. Every little motion in the air reminded her of the imminent contact of the dark, sharp claws.

"A sense of loss…" says Grumpy, feeling where the claw had pierced her chest. Her skin felt like cold, smooth stone. "How are you?" she says to Fight, who leaves Happy to rest in her foetal position.

"Fine…" she lied, and her large scar on her right side of her face burned bright red. A tear comes from her right eye and her whole right side trembles. The glow from the long wound from shoulder to knee is seen through her cloak. The others are gravely concerned. "I'm fine…"

…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" the Joker is in hysterics. He activates his foot massager and sits in his vibrating chair, all in aid of recovering his still badly battered body from the chemical explosion in his attack on Jump City (See 'The Joker'). Naturally, he is talking to himself…

"Oh! What have you been doing my good fiend? What little jokes have you been at this fine day!" he giggles and twirls the desk around.

"Oh! It was gloriously hilarious!" he replies to himself. "Glance at the paper my good fellow!" and he twirls the desk around again, and so the conversation continues.

"Ha-ha! Deliciously cunning for the old bird!" says his companion (Himself). "But what have YOU been up to?"

"Oh hum. Just helping old spit face do a little random selection of 'contestants' for our next game. Another good blast as I always say!"

"That must have been quite some fun!"

"T'was!"

"But what did you DO?"

"I'm helping the questionnaire mingle with his psychotic joys of sadistic control. What else?"

"P'shaw! Oh, merely a trifle old man! A mere trifle! You can do better then that!"

"Oh I am!" he laughs, cringing back into the seat. "I'm not THAT docile in my present imposition. As you know; Old Cobble bottom is trying to knock off the other two 'crime lords' by merely flipping them at each other, hoping that their fatal combinations of mind sets will cause them to blow each other out."

"True, true. Go on."

"Well! It is now my duty to do the opposite!" and he winks.

"Oh! You sly devil! How intriguingly naughty! You're going to make them gang on the old bird! How truly rotten! Then probably making them fight again and then taking the ransom of Bruce Vain for your self I presume?"

"Very bright sir! Thankyou, thankyou very much. But it's just a small pin on the haystack."

"(Gasp) There's more?" he says surprised.

"Did you ever doubt it?" he smiles evilly.

He giggles in his chair with enthusiasm.

"Please restrain yourself sir. Or I shan't tell you my little Joke!"

"Sorry! Got carried away there!"

"Apology accepted."

"Thankyou."

"Now! Yesterday, do you recall the little venom that I passed off into the Boy blunder?"

"Oho!"

"Yes! Truly! A NEW concoction that doesn't rely on the old formulae, which unfortunately, has been made practically infeasible by the 'Starfire vaccine' (See 'The Joker' chapter 7 (A good Heart))" and he sticks his tongue out and points his thumb down.

"Boo!" agrees the Joker and does an armpit fart.

"Thankyou. The venom has a mix you see, of two very interesting effects!"

"Go tell! Do tell!" says the Joker, crouching over with full attention. "Don't be such a spoilsport!"

"Let's just skip to camera 145 shall we!" smiles the Ace off Knaves, and he twirls his seat to the television. He suddenly turns around and twirls the table.

"Got popcorn?" and he twirls the table again.

"Certainly!" and he twirls back around and munches the buttered snacks from a large box.

…

"'_The kid gloves are off'_ he said! '_Just watch this'_ he said! I should have KNOWN!" shouts Kitten, running as fast as she could with wings smoking. Mumbo is following on with tattered clothes and snapped wand.

"Oh shut up!" he says frantically as Cyborg blasts at his heels again. "Eek!"

"Argh! Who says _'eek'_ now you old coot… EEEK!" and she almost get hit by the blue beam of energy.

"Surrender or be desisted!" shouts Cyborg, gliding in with his jetpack (See 'The Joker', 'No shadow without light' chapter) he fires multi shots of blue golf ball sized blasts along with a sonic beam.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE WOULD BE NICE!" shouts Kitten into her COM link.

"Can you hold your horses for a sec huh?" says CtrlF back at the base. "We hauled in so much money; I can't get out the door!"

"Use the remote then you clod!"

"Okay, but it's risky!"

"RISK IT RISK IT RISK IT RISK IT!" shouts Mumbo.

"I'll need a serial."

"Can't you eat later?" moans Kitten.

"No! A serial number! As in a TV would be nice!"

"Blue brains! Rob that TV store!" orders Kitten and Mumbo graciously sucks up a TV with his vacuum hat trick. "Good! Now distract the titan while I read these numbers!"

"ME?" says Mumbo, but he has no time to argue. Cyborg lands and makes for the duo. "Try this on for size!" smiles Mumbo, trying to regain his bearings, and he launches an exploding pigeon which is blown up in his face by Cyborg's Jet-pack blaster.

"Now let's try this one!" smiles Cyborg, and he loads one of Robin's 'freeze' disks and hits Mumbo square in the chest, trapping him in imitation ice.

"HAHA! NOW WE'RE COOKING!" gleams Kitten, turning around with the television. To Cyborg's horror, a huge marshmallow man (Ghostbusters) starts to squeeze out from the screen. Its massive head easily outsizes a van.

"Cooking with fire!" replies Cyborg, and he starts blasting the giant head. But the thing is just plain too large and puffy! It shrugs off the little marks and begins to get an arm out. Cyborg isn't the only one with problems. Unable to move away, Mumbo and Kitten are slowly being squished by the marshmallow against the buildings.

"Great Googly mooglies! Killed by confectionary! What an end!" groans Mumbo and he holds his breath as he submerges.

"This is sick…" manages Kitten, before she too is overcome.

"Why? Why do I have to keep blowing these neat little things up?" sniffles Cyborg, kissing his jetpack goodbye. He overloads the circuits and with a great charge, rams into the mouth of the monster who gladly consumes him and the glowing, smoking machinery.

With half its body out, many passers by are screaming away, on foot and by car. The marshmallow man laughs before expanding twice his size and exploding in a great gooey and calorie loaded mess all over Jump city.

…

"Dang birds!" groans a farmer on the outskirts of the city as a small white blob hits his tractor.

…

Cyborg lipped his chops and whirled himself to shake all the sticky candy off himself. The scene was humorously devastating, with a great cleanup task ahead for the city. Try as he might, Cyborg couldn't locate the bodies of his enemies. He hoped, even though they were the bad guys that they were okay. Being blown up in a giant marshmallow monster is a rather horrible and unexpected way to go…

…

"Back home! How efficient!" notices Mumbo, emerging from the white froth of mush. He plies the goo from his moustache.

"What took you guys so long?" says CtrlF, opening the door with some difficulty and scooping up some marshmallow into a bowl.

"Shut up!" says Kitten, walking around like a yeti. "Just shut up!"

…

"Just hand over the money old man!" says one of the roughs, picking the middle aged man by the collar of his jacket. His female companion is screaming help, being restrained by another two thieves. There is no one in the alleys, and a watchman looks out for them, but he doesn't take his eye of the alley ways, so the impact of Robin from above takes him by surprise.

"Mercy!" pleads the victim of the thieves as one raises a club to knock him out and secure a getaway, but he is hit to the ground by Robin, who launches himself out of a window.

…

"BOOORING!" boos the Joker, watching the encounter from the Penguin's base. "Get to the exciting part already!"

…

Robin knocks down another crook with his pole arm, but another six thieves appear out of nowhere and jump to the fray. The couple being robbed huddle in a corner, trapped off by the battle.

"Try this ya' punk!" says one of the men in a cowboy hat and trench coat. He uses a crowbar to wrench Robin's pole from his hand and into the air. "Ha!" He takes a swing, but Robin kicks his hand up and with a lightning move grabs the bar and hits him in the gut with a prod, before hitting the falling pole at his head. He drops the bar and swishes his pole round to face the other attackers.

"_Nothing but a bunch of bullies in a town that's too big for them."_ thinks Robin as he continues to pummel. _"Boy, they get on my nerves!"_

Something strange happened then… Robin had the urge to really teach these guys a lesson… a compulsive urge to strike… and strike! It snapped.

Dazed, the thief is hoisted in the air by his throat, choking and almost passing out, and thrown through a half rotten door. Another one gets up but gets caned by Robin's staff. He is hoisted up by the pole and against the wall before Robin grabs his shirt and starts to pummel mercilessly. The couple are watching in horror as Robin smiles as he starts wetting his hands with the blood of the man's broken nose and teeth.

"H… Hey! Stop!" moans one of the other thieves on the ground. Big mistake! Robin throws the semi-breathing man at him. One tries to get away, but Robin uses a bat rope to tie his legs and he drags him in. The thief tries to cling to the ground in vain, scrapping his fingernails on the pavement.

"You punks think you own the place huh?" snarls Robin, throttling the poor guy. "You all think you can gang up on everyone! Think you're so tough now?" and he throws him into a wall, and kicks a garbage can at him before he even hits the ground. "PATHETIC!"

Two of the men rush him, but he cracks them over the head with a sickening twist of their hands that moved to protect their faces. Robin laughs madly and starts to stomp on one while using the pole to start shattering the other's legs. The one thrown through the door queasily gets up and gets kicked in the groin and swung head first into another door, again and again till he breaks through.

"He's gone mad!" remarks one of the bystanders, holding his wife close, less he should turn on them too.

Robin picks up the guy in the trench coat with his hat well and truly crumpled and blood stained. He prepares to punch in his already horribly mangled face. Then… the madness leaves him…

"MERCY! PLEASE! WE DIDN'T WANNA HURT NOBODY! WE ONLY WANTED THE MONEY! PLEASE! YOU'RE KILLING US!" shouts the man, too bashed to control the level of his voice. His eyes are red and black swollen, four teeth knocked out and his nose twisted to the side. He probably had a broken arm as well as Robin looked at the blood trickle from his limp hand, shocked at what he had just done.

Without a word, but trembling violently, Robin backs away from the cringing and crying bodies lying beaten and bleeding on the floor. The two he saved run off calling for the police and an ambulance. What had he done!

Inside his head he thought he could here the hideous laughter of the Joker. Mocking him for his lack of control, his hate and the joy he had felt when hurting them… but strangely enough… he was laughing…

…

"… So (sob) then they got me (sniffle) out because I'm so weak and (whimper) PATHETIIC! WAAHAAAAHAAAA!" cries Sad sitting in a mountain of tissues in front of the apple tree. "I'm so sad! Waah!" and she blows her nose, probably alerting a nearby tanker to watch out in the fog.

Beastboy, though now completely in tree form and unable to talk (Which he wasn't able to do in other animal transformations anyway) he could still hear Raven somehow, and he felt a little responsible for her condition. He was glad that he now knew why she was acting so weird.

Maybe if he had played out their fight (Chapter 1 and 2) she wouldn't have to have resorted to this state. He hoped the other emotions would be fine in the mirror world; for now he couldn't do anything, not even warn the others of what happened. He was helpless.

"This is soo saad!" cries Sad (Which was really getting on his nerves) "Look at me! I'm talking to a treeee! Waah!" Beastboy doesn't think much about that comment, but he felt very awkward with Raven crying, even if he did know it wasn't really 'her' in a sense. He struggled to try and revert to his old self, maybe to get a hand to pat her on the back, or at least pass her the waste paper basket. A hand to wipe the tears away…

…

He reached out…

…

He accidentally drops an apple on her head…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" wails Sad, not really in pain, but emotionally unstable. "Beastboy threw a bit of himself at my head (Whimper)! He doesn't like me (Sob, sob, sob)! The apple tree doesn't like me! WAAAAAH!" and she falls over backwards to bury herself in the tissues to try and hide herself. Beastboy groans, this was going to be really had to deal with. He instinctively tries to scratch his head and inevitably ends up dropping another apple onto Sad's gut.

"WAAAAAHAAAHAAAAAAaaa Ow!"

…

"Richard?" calls out Commissioner Gordon from the hallway. Dick Grayson is lying on his couch, stressed, tired and crying. The commissioner notices and assumes the tears are for Bruce; however, that is not the case.

"Y… Yes commissioner?" says Robin, holding back his emotions.

"Just dropped in to give you this clue we found at the bottom of the cage used to trap Catwoman the other day." says Gordon, not walking in to disturb the boy. He hands the paper to Alfred. "Seeing as we can't contact Robin or Batman, maybe you can help us."

Robin looks on the news, the interview with the ten men in critical condition after being attacked by Robin, and a small mass actually cheering on Oswald Cobblepot's move against Batman. "Do you still trust them?" he says, feeling uncertain of his future.

"Things sometimes get pretty grim, but I always have." replies Gordon. "I'll be in touch. Please call me back if you can contact them."

"I will."

Gordon leaves.

"I think the next puzzle is quite puzzling sir." says Alfred, not trying to sound concerned to try and get Robin to think straight. Robin nods and takes a look at the riddle…

_Well deck my house and pull out my pen!_

_I did once, now I'll do it again!_

"Deck and house are both card terms." says Robin, returning to his serious self. "Pen and 'do it again'? Draw… as in cards… REDRAW."

"Nicely done young master." says Alfred, turning off the TV which was displaying the injuries of the Robin attack victims. "That makes 'Spill on salt water live'…"

"Live eels? Live worms? Live fish?" guesses Robin and he smiles a little. Alfred notices and is relieved that he is recovering, until he notices that Robin's mouth is curving into a very worrying smile. Robin suddenly breaks out into laughter that chills the spine… Joker laughter.

"Master Dick! Are you needing medical attention?" says Alfred hurriedly getting the phone and first aid kit in a flash.

"I… I did it!" gasps Robin, regaining control but sweating in fear.

"It must be the Joker's weapon." replies the Butler, getting the emergency number ready to call. "That is what undoubtedly made you lose control in the fight."

"No… Not that!" says Robin gravely. "Last night we had a visitor… Getting around while the security cameras were out by the lightning and being stealth skilled enough to engrave the message onto my door with that butcher's knife and to plant it at the foot of my bed as I slept there…"

"You have figured out how he did it?"

"Yes… It was ME!"

…

Cyborg grumbles as he walks in. SO close to catching two of them! Darn!

He raises an eyebrow when he enters the house. The whole place is littered with used tissues with Beastboy (The tree) being hugged by Raven in the centre, who was resorting to eye drops to keep her tears going. He notices that the tree is blushing.

"Okay! What did he do now?" sighs Cyborg.

"NOTHING!" cries Sad, squeezing the tree tighter.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I DON'T KNOW! WAAH!"

"Then, why are you tree hugging then?"

"There's no one else to hug! Waah!" She accidentally sprays a bit on the tree when she blows her nose. Cyborg steps away slightly. "Bark is so hard! I think I hurt myself!" cries Sad and she squeezes tighter and cries more.

"Then why do you keep holding onto him for?" and he raises an eyebrow.

"I DON'T KNOW! WAAHAAA!"

"I'm sorry I asked!" he says nervously. He then notices the TV is on. After Sad's crying died down he finally worked out something bad had gone on in Gotham (As usual), and Robin was involved in it. He turns on his communicator. "Robin! Hey Rob! This is Cyborg! Do you read me?" he calls in, but something was wrong, the signal was jammed. Only the blatant fuzzy noise of interference came through. Had he but known it, the signal of the Riddler was now completely nullifying communication in and out of Gotham city. Things were bad enough… without Starfire leaving a little note behind on the fridge…

_I have gone away running. Have not gone alone, have taken Silkie. Do not try to find me. Do not try to follow me. I left my communicator on the table. I want to be by myself for a while. Do not know where to, but I shall not return until I regain my former self. I hope I have not let all of you down. Please do not tell Robin. I hope to be back home soon (Before he arrives back)._

_Your good friend always_

_Starfire_

_P.S. Have taken a weeks supply with me from the fried and pantry. Sorry for any inconvenience. I hope you catch the bad guys._


	13. Tenth day deceptions

"What's old cranky doing NOW!" shouts Kitten from her room. She had gotten Mumbo and Control Freak into forced labour to do the wallpaper and create the furniture identical to her own room of her own house. As they had super powers, it wasn't all that hard, but humiliating nevertheless. There is a slight shaking in the whole house and it is surprising that the entire thing is holding up at all!

CtrlF mumbles on the couch and scratches his head from the commotion. Mumbo walks out of his five star closet in night gown and cap still yawning.

"HAHAHAHAHAA!" laughs Mod insanely and he falls down the stairs.

"I think he's finally flipped!" comments CtrlF to Mumbo as they help him up.

"Only flipping great!" smirks Mod happily and he begins to dance around with the other two around the coffee table. He trips on a stool and they all fall down. "LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" says Mod and he uses his cane to activate the stereo with the Austin Powers theme music. (Listen to it and use your imagination!)

"Oh! I love this tune!" says CtrlH and he presses his remote button into his white retro suit. Mumbo does likewise with his wand and the three slightly demented villains dance 70's spy style with disco lights… until a laser blast obliterates the music.

"Man I hated that!" says Kitten in her girl moth outfit with sting blaster smoking. "Where did you guys learn to dance though, you actually weren't that bad considering your old and fat."

"I'm not that old!" says CtrlF.

"You're still fat!"

"I am n… oh yeah…" and he shuffles his toes downcast (He can't see his feet).

"What was all that noise about landlord?"

"Why! My shagadelic plan is finished!" says Mod in victory. "I now only need to ask for one million dollars for the world…" suddenly a shoe hits him. "What? Ow! Who in the world throws a shoe? You ask me? Oh! Right, I'll ask for one hundred _trillion_ dollars from the united nations for the world's ransom! Yeah-baby-yeah!"

"What's he on about? Or rather; what is he on?"

"I think our esteemed host is referring to his nuclear silo takeover." says Mumbo smiling and twirling a finger at his head.

"Still don't believe me eh?" says Mod annoyed. "I'll show yeh lot a thing or three!" and he hobbles upstairs.

"Watch it guys! He may be old, ugly and mad, but he's still capable enough to stop the titans; so watch out." says Kitten and they all get their weapons ready.

Without warning, the ceiling breaks away and Mumbo and CtrlF move to the stairway from the debris of rotting wood. A sort of control station pops down from Mod's room with a seat with the old man himself cackling happily. He taps on the complex controls and tunes in on the United Nations summit.

"Who is this?" says the chairman.

"This is Mad Mod here speaking to all you un-trendy people of your 'democratic' gathering." he says looking upon the world representatives. "If you kindly tap into your nuclear missile silos, you will see a few things have gone wrong!"

Indeed, many missile complexes had locked themselves down, lethal security activated and the engineers and soldiers helpless outside, unable to get in to try and combat Mod's control frequency, let alone defuse any missiles. There is panic in the room.

"Please keep calm everyone!" says the perplexed chairman, but Mod issues silence by speaking his demands.

"All I ask is $1,000,000,000 pounds (That's English you hear?) delivered to me, Mad Mod, along to secret coordinates. Do so, and I will not send one missile to each major capital of earth as well as detonate one missile in every complex. What do you say chappies?"

"We do not bargain with terrorists!" says the chairman.

"Oh really?" smiles Mod, and he closes the channel to the horror of the committee.

"I can't believe you just did that!" says CtrlF pale. "You're not really going to…?"

"Of course I am!" snaps Mod, levering down from the platform. The walls crumble away to expose the great circuitry and instruments hidden in the house. "Nothing like a good obliteration of most of the world's populace to begin the reclaiming of the earth with me at the crown!"

"But all those people!" says Mumbo, who, even though he was a criminal, was not one to go on that scale or genocide. "This is outrageous! Even for a super villain!"

"Just calm down wrinkly and pack up your charade!" says Kitten, though sweating a little as she notices that one button could mean the collapse of the world. "I mean, once you do get control of the earth, if you ever do (And even then, you'd have to wait in an underground bunker for a few years!) you'd be close to death's door! I mean, at your age…"

"A problem quickly solved little miss moth!" smiles Mod with evil glasses. The others look at each other confused and so did not see Mod's cane extend towards them and fire…

…

Gotham

"_So that's why we couldn't track them! It was so obvious!"_ thinks Bruce as he is shifted to the main base. The two green clad women in sort of tights (Quiz and Query) set him into his new quarters with its own screen aquarium. They are also followed by a few armed escorts to be on the safe side.

"I hope you enjoy your stay?" says Quiz.

"Ask if you need anything." says Query, also checking his pockets for a wallet, him being a trillionare and all that. Finding a forgotten C note, they go and lock the door, leaving Bruce to watch the fishes.

"Ahoy there Mr. Wayne!" says the Penguin on a large screen that comes from the roof. "Like your new prison?"

"I could use some company, want to talk face to face without your hoods?" says Bruce, setting on the couch. There was little else to do.

"No thankyou sir, I'm quite comfortable where I am." smiles Oswald. "I just wanted to inform you that you might want to check out the news. You might find that my friends are up to their next phase of the plan. I think you will enjoy it!" and he laughs before switching off.

Bruce notes the remote. His last look at Robin's recent antics had caused him some agitation. He hoped that the boy would be able to cope with the stress, and that Catwoman would be of some help as well, as she (Though he never told Robin) was the better fighter by far. Bruce notes the remote… and thinks…

…

Jump City

"WAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAA!"

"Not again!" moans Cyborg.

"At least she hasn't changed from yesterday!" observes Beastboy, who was starting to revert back to his original self, his face now visible again.

"Which is not good if she STAYS like this!" he groans. "Wait a sec! Green light! Gotta go!" and he switches off his link to Beastboy.

"Right Silkie! Green button!" says Beastboy and the Grub switches off the communicator. "That was cool! Good boy!" and he drops him an apple.

…

As soon as he had packed the car, Cyborg had rushed in pursuit of the missing Starfire, hoping to see her on route to Gotham, where he suspected she was heading.

"_It's okay… still good…I'm cool! I'm fine…Oh man! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! Robin's gonna strangle me, pour salt on my circuits and impale me alive on a pole with snakes around it! Oh man, oh man, oh man!"_ he whines while simultaneously scanning the road. It had been about five minutes since he left the outskirts of town. Dawn was coming on…

…

Gotham

"That was a level two earthquake." comments Alfred as Robin reads the next clue from the Riddler. "I do think this is the last riddle, or else his next clue may topple the entire city!"

"The big worry I have is for the major fault line that's right under our feet Al!" sighs Robin, looking at the last riddle. "Chances of that happening are pretty funny huh? I mean; where it hits hardest is right under our house, the bat cave…" and he smiles.

"Do you need more anti toxin's sir?"

"Yes please Alfred…" says Robin, unable to move his smile down, or stop the twitching of his fist in the urge to punch something. Alfred administers more of the drug and he begins to settle again. "Thanks… this venom is really starting to take a hold now…"

"Do you think 'they' will have a cure sir?"

"If the Joker had one, I doubt he would give it, lest I force him to." says Robin drearily, controlling his anger as best he could. "I think its revenge for the Starfire vaccine. I think a primary dose from the original host might be strong enough to cure me…" and then he suddenly remembers Starfire. "Oh great gastropods! She's going to go nuts!"

"I'm afraid all communications from Gotham have been… err… interrupted as of late."

"I hope the guys are fine!" he mumbles and rests his head upon his arms. As a precaution, he was strapped down to his bed to avoid another 'sleep knifing'. From the bite marks and worn belts, it may have saved their lives! His nerves were worn out.

"That is an easy one sir, if I do say so myself." says Alfred, trying to brighten the atmosphere.

_Heads we were, yet on the neck we still hang bidden. Smiles now bare and our eyes we keep hidden. _

"Skulls I think." says the butler, passing him some more tea.

"Yeah… but what does it all mean? Lips, atlas, no, evil and skulls? Backwards; spill salt on live sluks?"

"I think he intended 'slugs' sir."

"That would make sense! But apart from a gruesome death, I don't know what else it could mean!" and he administers another dose to stop him from head butting the machinery in aggravation.

"Let me think a bit…" says Alfred, getting gravely concerned. "What is the definition of a slug sir?"

"A gastropod, a slimy organism… or metal slug; as in a type of ammunition!" and it clicks on him. "THAT'S why we couldn't trace him! He's in the water! Salt! Salt water! He's going to spill live explosives into the Gotham east river!"

"Are you certain sir?"

"When the docks got destroyed in the Riddler's attack, many boats were sunk. A large oil spill is still being cleaned! The warehouse he used in another attack was also a plant used to recycle old army munitions, _'Metal Slug munitions dump'_! When Twoface attacked I lost his car somewhere near the river, so their base must be near by! A perfect place to store the explosives for quick dumping, which will ignite the oil spill!"

"But the spill doesn't even come close to any buildings in the vicinity?"

"When the river catches fire, not only will the salt concentration rise, but so will any electronic waves from under water by a hundred fold! I'm betting that the main base is in the river! He means to amplify the power of the wave to destroy Gotham!"

"Could he have not heated the water mechanically?"

"Yes and no. I suspect he wants all of Gotham aflame, even the water. Sounds like Twoface's logic." and he smiles. "And that tanker that tipped belonged to the Penguin too! I'm betting that there might be a special chemical in the spill to add to their plan… but what?"

"Very good, but another problem young master, you said their base was under water; we have already scanned the river! There is nothing there!"

"We scanned in the water, yes; but not the** ground** UNDER the water!"

…

"Oh yes! Our plan is going splendidly!" cackles the Penguin. The Riddler is playing cards against the Joker and Twoface is polishing his coin. Things had gone quite well, despite much improvisation.

Of course, Batman was the intended target of all their works, but since his mysterious disappearance, the Boy Wonder was providing just an effective target, if not more so. The Joker was particularly pleased to get revenge for his last defeat.

"Oho! I am so lucky!" laughs the clown prince of crime.

"Four aces." says the Riddler.

"Oh pooh!" and he pushes the cardboard chips his way. They didn't play for money; that could get lethal. Riddler played, as he always did, for the challenge, while Joker played for the fact it was a game. If Twoface played, he would probably marvel at the simplistic and dualistic nature of the card and look at them carelessly while viewing either side for all to see.

"When can we strike bird man?" says Twoface in his gravely tone. "I am getting… impatient…"

"Very soon Mr. Dent, very soon!" The Penguin assures. "I'm just waiting for confirmation from our dumping crew before we set off."

"But are you sure Batman will be there?" questions the Riddler. "I'd be very disappointed if he has abandoned the whole scheme to mock us!"

"Nay! He is still alive!" says the Joker, shaking his head. "No, the Bat cannot be defeated THAT easily. He is certainly no coward that is for sure…"

"But then where is he?" says Twoface getting up and pacing. "We should have killed him when we had the chance! When we had him in our clutches! A simple flip and he would be finished and my retribution complete!"

"But so drab!" says Riddler frowning. "I've always envisioned my victory over the batman to be after a long struggle between the two of us; him using his detective abilities while I deployed my brilliant mind to try and undo him. Without the game me and the Batman have played, victory means nothing."

"What makes you think YOU will destroy him before me?" and the two face off.

"Please gentlemen! Please!" says Penguin, getting up to part them. "This is no time to start bickering (His monocle glints) not when we are so close to ending this! Who knows who gets the finishing blow to Batman? If the Riddler thinks he may have a better chance, then you can just prove him wrong… that is; if you can…"

"Meaning I can't eh Oswald?" snarls Twoface.

"Tricky question that! Careful how you answer!" smiles the Riddler.

"And stop with your questions you lousy twit!"

"Bung eye!"

"Idiot!"

"Twoface!"

"Please help me here Mr. Joker will you not?" says the Penguin, stepping back as Twoface lifted Riddler by his coat.

"Oh come now!" smiles the Joker, getting up and patting them on the shoulder. "We are friends, make peace! Have a shake on me!" and he shakes them by the hand, shocking them a little bit (But not lethal).

Twoface quickly flips his coin and grumbles. He punches at the Joker who ducks, sending the Riddler over the table. The Penguin smiles.

Pulling out his tazer, Riddler gets Joker in the leg who flinches with his hair standing on end. He falls on Twoface who also gets electrocuted and kicks the table on the Riddler. The Penguin shuffles to his desk to enjoy the fight.

Twoface and Joker throttle each other and Riddler gets up and starts bating them on the head with his cane. They both look to him and he tries to flee, but gets two kicks in the backside into a pot plant. Twoface throws the Joker to follow him and dives in, in a tackle.

"Good show my companions! Good show!" laughs the Penguin, clapping his hands. Things were indeed going splendidly. He pulls out a cigar and lights it…

He promptly gets knocked out by the gas in the cigar and plops face first, quiet and still on his desk…

…

Jump City

"Come on Rae! Stop that! You're scarring me okay!" says Beastboy pathetically as Sad continues to mope.

"BUT THEY LEFT ME BEHIND! WAAAAH! THEY CLOSED THE RIIIIFT!" she whimpered in a wail. "THEY DON'T LIKE ME ANYMORE!" and she starts to knock her head on the wall.

Beastboy watched on quite confused and not knowing what else to do… "Wanna hear a joke then?"

"WAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA… … … okay…" she sniffles.

"Right! _Knock knock."_

"_Who's there?"_

"_Boo… _wait! Bad idea!"

"_Boo, wait bad idea who_?"

"No, I mean the joke didn't go right…"

Sad's eyes dilute. "SEE! I ALWAYS MESS THINGS UP WAAAAAAAAAAH!" and she begins snorting up large amounts of mucus.

"Good grief, get the tissues!"

…

"Ya great red blimp! Hurry it up will ya?" sneers Evil raven. "I haven't got all day you know!"

"Repairing monsters takes time oh impatient spawn of mine." says Trigon, re-manifesting Echelon.

"Huh! I could have created another one by now!" and she blows up a boulder.

"Such a feat would be impressive indeed," smiles Trigon, but he frowns again. "But for the creature you have built, it requires all of your power to control. Any more would risk them turning upon you…"

She spits on the ground which smoulders the earth. "I'm powerful enough!"

"Only in you mind young apprentice." and Trigon secretly grins. "Only in your mind…"

…

Fight tries hard to repair her wounds, but the scars remain. Not even the efforts of the others combined could remove the marks, but it didn't pain her; yet it worried her severely.

Shy tried again as her body lifted into the air with energy radiating, but it was still only grey, not white light. Light in which they would need to battle the shadow beast. She comes back down tired from the strain.

"Good try Shy." says Mean. "Do you think it will be enough to match Echelon?" she turns to Grumpy.

"Maybe." Grumpy sighs, holding a ball of pale light. "Any light will help us. How's the fires coming Hap?"

"Kindled and dancing like trees in the wind!" smiles Happy saluting. A large ring of blue flame formed a sort of fortress around them, but Fight was doubtful. "I like dancing!" Fight frowned.

"Evil will probably attack to put out the fires first." says Fight, rubbing her side scar. "And if Trigon interferes…"

"Let us hope not…" says Grumpy, holding her shoulder, Fight forced a smile. "Courage. We have to remain strong, for everyone."

"Stars are black…" says Mean as the sky turns pitch, yet no clouds. Echelon was revived…

…

Gotham

"I have to say nice service here Mr. Cobblepot. Three stars at the very least!" smiles Bruce Wayne, resting on the couch. The Penguin rises from the floor with an aching head and slightly bent nose. He was a prisoner in his own fortress. "Hungry? Lunch is at 12. I think today's menu is…"

"Oh shut up!" snaps the Penguin, scrambling to the door. "This is outrageous! Let me out!" he commands, thumping the steel panel. "I am the brains of this fiasco! LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!"

"Oh don't get your fat feathers flustered old boy!" says Joker over the television screen

"Why you grinning jackanapes! Just wait till I get out of here and I'll show you a handy Penguin duelling!"

"No, you can just sit back, relax!" says TwoFace. "Just leave it all to us!"

"Oh, don't get your beak out of joint Ozzie!" says the Riddler. "Your worth more alive than dead, so don't you fret, same as you Mr. Wayne."

"Ha! You can't trust yourselves, let alone each other!" laughs Penguin, though pointlessly. "I'll be laughing when you tear each other apart!"

"Don't think we we're that naive Penguin." says TwoFace. "We knew very well that you planned to take over once we started bashing each other up. That in fact created you a better opportunity, and therefore made yourself a better target as you got too bossy! We made this alliance just so we could control your henchmen and lock you up in your own cage."

"So rest at ease!" says the Joker. "We will eventually try to kill each other, but not until we humiliate the Batman! Ta-ta!" and they all laugh nervously eyeing each other with mistrust before the transmition ends.

"Annoying aren't they…" says Bruce after a brief silence.

"Very well Mr. Wayne!" sighs Oswald. "Gloat all you like! You have all the reason to do so!" and he falls back on an arm chair and searches. "Where's the remote?"

"Just going to sit there and watch TV?"

"Stuck in a high security fortress deep under water with no way to fight dozens of guards or survive submerse pressures, let alone get past this blasted first door that we have here. What else is there may I ask?"

"Just hand me your spare monocle and I'll show you… And I don't think the remote works anymore by the way. Not after what I did to it…"

…

Not too far away…

"Are you sure you want to go through with this sir?" says Alfred on the communicator. Robin speeds in the Bat-beetle, since the R-cycle and Batmobile were out. It shouldn't be hard to find the hideout, especially with the Riddler involved. There should be clues everywhere… but where?

"If anything, this venom should help me in fighting." says Robin. "I just need to control it. Got the shocker ready?"

"Ready to zap sense when you need to. I'm standing by."

It was a good plan in theory. But theory didn't really succeed all the time, just watch Scooby Doo and you'll see.

"I think I can see something!"

"A clue?"

"TwoFace goons!" Robin grimaces. Bullets fly from the masked men with Yin-Yan symbols as masks. They are joined by some circus clowns with a major gas problem… poison gas from their large bellies… "I hope Bruce is doing better than this!" he thinks. He blasts at the Clowns…

…

Jump City

"I'M SO UNHAPPY!" bawls Sad. Beastboy can't imagine how someone could cry so much without shrivelling into a prune, or wail so much till they lose their voice. It was sad to start with, then it just became ridiculous, and now it was just plain annoying… sort of reminded him of how Raven described his jokes.

"Look Rae, this is just getting really annoying now!" he says, not trying to hurt her feelings, but he was being pushed.

"SEEEEEEE! YOU DON'T LIKE ME ANY MORE! I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS ANYMORE! EVERYONE'S ABANDONED MEEEEEEEE!" and she starts the head banging thing again on the wall.

"Now look Raven! This is really freaking me out!" says Beastboy, hiding a small vein on his head. "Just stop…"

"I'M SCARY, I SCARE EVERYONE! NOBODY LIKES ME! THEY HATE ME! I ALWAYS MESS THINGS U-U-U-UUUP! WAAAAHAAAHAAA!"

"REALLY Raven, it's starting to really tick me…"

"I DON'T LIKE TICKS! WAAAH! THEY ARE SO ICKY! WAAAAAAAAA…"

"**JUST SHUUUUUT UP!"**

…

…

…

Several apples drop off and a few neighbouring houses check their fire alarms.

"D… did you… just say…?" begins Sad trembling a little.

"I SAID SHUT UP OKAY! THERE! I SAID IT AGAIN!" shouts Beastboy, not able to hold his annoyance any longer. For two whole days she had gone on and on. It was just too much… "I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE TICKS, I DON'T CARE IF YOU BUMPED YOUR HEAD, CRIED ON YOUR PILLOW OR FELL INTO A CHAIR! JUST STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY AND SNAP OUT OF IT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS DRAW ATTENTION TO YOURSELF SO EVERYONE FEELS SORRY FOR YOU SO YOU CAN FEEL SPECIAL! LOOK! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE ME! WELL LET ME JUST TELL YOU, SAD FACE, YOU WERE ALREADY SPECIAL TO US RAVEN! YOU WE'RE ALREADY A GREAT FRIEND! I WANT THAT FRIEND BACK! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR SCARY, NARCOTIC OR HAVE THOUGHTS OF MY TORTURE AND OBLITERATION, YOU'RE STILL MY FRIEND AND YOU'RE DISSAPEARING WITH EVERY DAY YOU CHANGE !"

Silkie is hiding under a chair and Sad is speechless and paler than usual. When was the last time you got yelled at by a talking tree?

"I… I'm going to my room…" says Beastboy, recovering after the initial shock. He just yelled at Raven? Did he have a death wish? He uprooted himself and went to transplant to his pot in his room, leaving Sad to contemplate the events…

…

Gotham

"I must say that I am impressed at you ingenuity!" says the Penguin, observing the converted remote control.

Bruce uses the broken monocle of the Penguin as a cutting tool and laser amplifier. Ready for a break out.

"So why don't we have security cameras down here?" says Bruce, looking around for something.

"This deep in the river and with only one exit, it's pretty secure." says the Penguin shrugging. "It's my private getaway anyway, so I mean private."

"Sorry for doing this, but I think I'll need to damage your 'house' a bit." and he picks up a metal candlestick and puts it on the floor.

"So how are we going to get past the guards?" says the Penguin.

"Well, candlesticks, butter knives, forks and spoons will provide some defence…" and he melts the candlestick with the remote laser. "But this should com in handy."

"Impressive, but they have guns!"

"And they also want us alive."

"Then let us get started!"

…

"Call the commissioner Alfred, and stop zapping me!" says Robin, securing the thugs he caught. Right now he was shoving one into a busted mail box head first. Another he left balancing on his back on a fire hydrant, and quite a few had their heads stuck in some metal railings.

"I believe that man is quite secured sir. Please move on, the police are on their way." says Alfred, tapping his finger on the shock button.

"Okay fine! Right Al, I'm going in!" says Robin, and he runs off to the soap factory, a round building which ironically formed a dot, for a question mark shaped street…

…

"I can still only see the bird boy Joker!" says Twoface, monitoring the factory security cameras. "What's going on?"

"Quite right…" says the Joker puzzled, admiring Robin's greater fury as he threw a man several feet. "Where is our old enemy?"

"One must wonder why?" smiles Riddler. "If we send our forces to handle the side kick brat, it might leave us open to an attack by the vigilante himself. A diversion perhaps? Reverse psychology maybe? Perhaps he knew we would think that to make things easier for Robin? Maybe he knew we may think that and be waiting for us to send more men down, or maybe…"

"Oh shut up!" snarls TwoFace. "I'm going down there myself!" and he cocks a rifle and takes two machine gunners with him.

"Two down one to go." says the Joker smiling.

"Did you really have to say that out loud?" says the Riddler. Two groups of bodyguards separate the two villains in the rather crowded control room.

…

Jump City

"Okay, just keep calm guys, I'm sure they'll help! It's sort of an hero obligation!" says a large fat man with red greying hair as long as his beard that went to his midsection. "Can you help me lift old creaky here?" he says to one of the companions.

"I can't believe we have to do this! Argh!" says a tall pretty blonde woman in some sort of weird costume. "If we hadn't dropped our weapons, I'd have shown that pom a good piece of my mind!"

"Eh? What was that?" says a very frail old man, lanky with a blanket around his shoulders. His face was blue and wrinkly with a long mustache and goatee. He holds a little trupet to his ear.

"Never mind! Let's just knock okay!" she says, and she raps on the door, or rather thumps it really hard. "Okay, they're not at home! let's go!"

"Oh come on!" says the fat man annoyed. He blusters up and buffets the door. "If we don't warn them, there might not be a home to go to!"

"So! You want to open that window eh?" says the frail man.

"It's a door."

The man squints. "Oh so it is! Just stand back!"

"Oh great googly moogly!" says the fat man, and both he and the tall woman dive to either side of the steeple.

He picks up his wand "MUMBO-JU… what was the word? Oh yes! MUMBO- err… thingly or rather…"

A blast comes from his wand and engulfs the door in a mysterious blue light. It culuminates in a brilliant ball of energy that presses the door bell…

"Eh? That wasn't meant to happen!" says the old man, scratching his head. "I was meant to blow up that there window…"

"Door."

"Yes, door. Darn this old age! Can't even fight back against some delusional English madman!"

"One thing. You were already old! And another thing, it worked anyway!" says the woman, rolling her eyes. The door opens…


	14. Alliance of the tenth

Gotham

"Sure you know where this leads?" says Bruce, following behind the waddling Penguin.

"Like the back of my hand Mr. Wayne." he puffs. They had knocked out three guards and carefully secured them. "The escape pods are just ahead."

The Penguin suddenly feels a large knock on his head and he blacks out…

…

Robin started cursing himself for losing it back on the surface. The factory was pretty clear, saved a few frightened box shifters who ran off and a clown who couldn't shoot straight if his life depended on it. After some persuasion, he had gotten the badly beaten thug to tell him his next route on rescue. He knew he was close to the main hideout, and he knew that the venom was turning him into a maniac.

He hoped that the man's leg bones knitted back properly and his arms and his nose and his teeth…

…

TwoFace got behind some crates, signalling the men to do likewise. A dozen armed men, not including TwoFace, started assembling into place in the lower levels of the factory. Two got behind some barrels with shotgun and machine gun aimed at the door of the elevator. Another three kept an eye on the ventilator shafts and one got his mounted machine gun set up at the foot of the stairs. TwoFace kept two beside him for added protection and firepower.

A gas bomb smashes through the window, fogging up the whole place. The guard there points his gun out to try and catch who threw it. At the stairwell the man got the machine gun ready as he heard something coming down. Barrels came toppling and knocked the shocked guy and his gun over, smashing in fire. The man quickly scrambles away.

TwoFace hears the elevator stop on the level and shouts orders to unleash hell. The two guys at the elevator open fire on three barrels that appear in the elevator, blowing them up and sending them back in the force of the blast. The smoke continues to billow and the guards at the ventilators open the grates up to get more air in, each one falling to one of Robin's freeze disks as they fall out.

"Blasted bird!" snarls the twisted boss. "WHERE IS HE?"

If he had looked behind him and is there wasn't so much smoke, he would have noticed a barrel with legs make its way down to the next level…

…

"What… What is this?" says the Penguin, awakening from his abrupt 'rest'. He finds himself squished in a closet. "Waugh! Betrayed again!" he yells fuming, knocking on the locked door. Like a Wombat with rabies he tries to break down the door with little success. He gives one last punch before giving up in a sweat and wheeze and just leaning on it. Bruce opens the door and he falls out.

"Okay Oswald." says Bruce. "Time to make a deal."

"Eh? What on earth are you talking about?" he answers, rolling back on his feet. "What actually happened between those two falls then?"

"The documents you made to TwoFace, Riddler and the Joker." smiles Bruce.

The Penguin checks his pockets… he didn't have them. "You! Y… You rich, billionaire, low rate thief!"

"Yes, I took them. I admit it. But I seemed to have forgotten where I hid them. And if you want it to stay that way, I suggest you listen to what I have to say."

The Penguin lunges at Bruce but gets tripped over back into the closet.

"This is no time to start haggling Penguin." says Bruce calmly as he traps the short man in the door. "Any time now some thugs may come back and take us in, and where would that get you?"

"Considering your affiliation against me." says The Penguin. "I might just prefer being caught again then making any blackmail 'deal' with the likes of you."

"There are many lives at stake here Penguin, so I won't ask twice. I don't really need you anymore now that I'm actually out of our confinement. I would actually like seeing you throw a tantrum while being a victim of your own deceit and greed! But on the whole I'd rather be up there informing Batman of what is happening. But there is still something I need from you that might help the current 'situation' that I may never get the chance to get again. Just take time to at least listen to my terms and let's see what you think after that…"

…

(Jump City)

Sad Raven sniffles with eyes watering as she holds the door open for the three 'guests'. The blonde woman looks to the other two, the skinny, blue frail man and the fat orange haired man with some confusion.

"Err… hello." she says. Sad lets out a wail.

"What was that? Eh?" says the verily aged Mumbo with a megaphone to his ear.

"What's up with her?" says the old CtrlF, scratching his itchy beard.

"Just let me handle this okay?" glares the middle aged Kitten. She turns to Sad. "Now just pull yourself together you freak!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAaaa!" says Sad.

"Didn't quite get that either!" says Mumbo.

"Are you sure you don't want to let us have a try?" says CtrlF.

"Oh come on! I've called people a lot worse!" reasons Kitten shrugging. "But you have to admit she is a pretty freaky girl!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" says Sad.

"One more time and I'll get it!" says Mumbo.

"Now look what you've done you shrew!" says CtrlF, pushing her out of the way. "This is how you reason with a Titan… Ahem (Drops down on knees) … HELP US PLEEEAAASSSE!"

"Yes, I would like some cheese now you mention it."

"Shut up you!" says Kitten.

"Hey guys!" says CtrlF. "I think I got a reaction here!" and they all look towards the inanimate Sad.

"WAAAAAAAH!" says Sad and she slams the door.

"Cheddar thanks little Miss." says Mumbo.

…

The metal tapping sound of Echelon's footsteps are heard in the multiplying effect of many insects heading towards them. They could not see Echelon save by the red light of Evil Raven who was riding it; even then it was practically invisible to all else. On the other side of the blue fire, Fight observes the red glow of Trigon far off and waiting.

"Action stations!" shouts Fight, and the others lower into the trench they had dug out. "Don't fire until you see the abyss of its eyes!"

"I think it will be far too late by then." says Grumpy.

Fight doesn't reply. She just helps Shy by fashioning more light weapons as quickly as they may. Vain fixes and fits the end of her long hair and Happy maintains the centre fire.

It would not be long…

…

"Okay, just stay calm." says Beastboy, flailing his branches. "Three super villains are about to break in. Cyborg's communicator's engaged, Starfire is missing, Raven has lost it and I'm still a tree… oh well, I wanted to panic anyway… AAAAAAAAARGH!"

"This is really scary!" cries sad, back against the large pile of furniture backed to the door.

"Alright! On the count of ten, I'll huff and puff and blow this door in!" yells Kitten.

"Just get behind me Rae!" says BB. "I'll show them just how much bite this bark has… tree this bite has… bark this bark that… oh… whatever!"

"You mean you're not still angry about me being so… emotional?" sniffles Sad.

"Hey! Why would I still be angry about something as little as that? You're my friend. I'd be a real jerk if I kept hating you. I may not like the way you act, but I can forgive you. I guess I WAS a real jerk when I yelled…"

Sad smiles. "Friends again then?"

"We were always friends!" winks Beastboy, trying to do a thumbs up with his sticks, but failing miserably. "Just pull yourself together."

"Ready or NOT!" yells Kitten and Sad runs behind Beastboy, just as the blockade is blown in with an explosion. "Here we come…" says Kitten, blowing smoke from her Moth pistol. The three figures emerge from the slowly dissipating smoke.

…

Gotham

…

The room is almost pitch black. Using his night vision screen, Robin makes his way across the tunnel.

"It's quiet…" thinks Robin. "Too quiet…" he was right.

"Hello, hello." says Two Face. The lights come on and he stands there, blocking his way with a few baton armed men.

"You want me alive?" muses Robin. "Bad choice."

"We could always have an accident." says Twoface. "GET HIM!"

…

Alfred watches as Robin starts to lose control of his emotive rage again. Adrenaline and toxins mixing in him to create a practical monster of a fighter. But there was still some control left in Robin that was helping to keep it in check…

"I really do deserve a raise…" mutters Alfred, fusing some wires he transforms the communicator on Robin's utility belt into a shock belt to make up for the broken shock wrist.

…

Just in time, Robin feels the static shock and he snaps himself out of the blood lust. He lets the man fall gasping for breath. Twelve men lie badly beaten and needing medical attention with broken limbs and ribs.

"Why do you fight it?" says Twoface, shaking his head. He draws out his machine gun. "Why fight against yourself. Give in to that part that wants justice!"

"That isn't justice." pants Robin, too exhausted from his fury to effectively dodge the weapon at such a close range. "It's hate." He foolishly kept his hands on his pole weapon, so any false move to his belt would mean being riddled with bullets.

"They can be the same."

"Hate corrupts justice."

"Without hate their can be no justice. No hate to cause crime, no hate to enforce law."

"Justice is enforced not by hate, but by the want to protect."

"Law has long forgotten that." says Twoface, almost gravely. "Now face the ultimate justice."

"What about the choice then?" says Robin. "Let's see which side of that coin smiles."

"I am not so easily fooled. My mind is already set. There is no need for the coin."

"But what of fate? Your code? Your way?"

"Necessity speaks over compulsion here bird boy." he snarls. "I will not fall for this trick!"

"Fate isn't all that important then?"

"Fate puts you here…"

"Fate can save me…"

"Shut your trap!"

"You left your coin behind did you?"

"NO! Shut up! JUST SHUT UP OR…"

"You'll shoot? Wasn't that what you were going to do anyway? Just flip the coin and be done with it!"

"Ha! I'm above your games!" (Twoface is in tatters.) "I WON'T! NO! I will NOT chance this! I COULD LOSE!"

"Then allow me…" smiles Robin, and he holds up a coin which he had already in his hand, as often he did when Twoface was around.

"NO!" screams Twoface paranoid. His eyes bulging and sweat pouring off his brow, finally snapping to the impulse. "NOT YOU! YOU CAN'T! IT IS NOT YOURS! IT'S MINE! IT IS MY CHOICE!" and he quickly takes out and flips his own coin.

The shiny disk flips, reflecting the light of the tunnel…

…

Jump City

…

"Hello!" says Evil almost hissing.

"OPEN FIRE!" screams Fight, and bolts of blue and white fly out in all directions from the circular trench. Many fly off into the void, becoming mere specks getting further away, but a few hit their mark.

Already Echelon had coiled it's huge mass around them so he may subdue the light under his weight, but the explosions of light smash and injure him, forcing the monster back to heal. But Evil had perfected her art. This was stronger armour, a thicker shell to house her creation. But the light only did damage as much as one would damage a car with their fist, and there was enough shadow to feed this creature to nurse these bruises and cuts anew.

It feared the large fire, and dared not dive it's head in just yet. The trench was also well protected for so few defenders. Echelon's eyes being the most sensitive to light, it did not like the look of the sharp weapons being wielded. It stuck to slowly squeezing it's mass closer around the flame, it's many multi tasking arms doing the work.

Evil flings a great black and crimson whip towards Fight, which coils around her arm. Pulling it taught, Fight lines her fist with it and lets fly a white punch of energy that smacks into Evil.

Black bolts hurtle at the fire, but sizzle out, quenched by the efforts of Happy, using her heart to keep the flame glowing bright. She shivers as she begins to feel cold, her energy wasting and the scream of Echelon weakening her will. But by her friends she held on.

The scalpel claw of Echelon lunges to the trench but is foiled by Grumpy and Vain with long javelins of light, skewering the insectoid leg which falls in a shriek, dissipating in the fire. But victory was short lived, and five more arms and tentacles reach to hold them.

Grumpy dives away and the two tentacles fly into the fire and burn up. Vain punctures a claw and her javelin is pulled away, the light consumed. A tentacle wraps around and begins to crush her, while a claw reaches for her head. She twirls her head around and her long hair hits the claw, and it is revealed that there is a light knife at the tip, giving great pain to the creature as it whips around it's poor limbs. Vain is released, but thrown hard to the ground.

Sad gives a shout and throws the others some more light bombs she had finished. Once again Echelon has to retreat.

"You cannot win!" laughs Evil. "It is ordained that I should be victorious over all character! I do not need you to control our body! And I do not need power from Trigon; for I AM POWER! I AM SUPREME!"

She strikes the ground with a black wave, ripping the earth apart and making a path into the trench. The great head of Echelon rears up, it's horrible figure displayed in the light of the fire, it dives down into this ditch and flows like water, towards the fire and its defenders…

…

"MOD IS GOING TO DO WHAT?" says Beastboy, swaying his branches and trunk in disbelief.

"Yep! He's going to fry the world." says CtrlF. "As if taking my youthful beauty was not enough!"

"I'd laugh mockingly, but this is too serious!" says BB, pacing up and down. (Which was Sad pulling his trolley back and forth)

"Well so much for plan B!" says Mumbo looking at some portraits and taking a few nick knacks. "Guess we're all doomed then." He turns around and everything he took falls out of his ears.

"Eww." says CtrlF.

"For someone who is about to die, you really know how to spend the rest of your time!" says BB a bit frustrated.

"WAAAHAAA!" cries out Kitten. "I'M TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL AND NICE TO DIE! WAAH! TAKE THEM INSTEAD!" and even Sad frowns at her.

"Was I really like that?" she asks BB.

"At least you had a lot more truth in your words." says BB.

"Look! I can't just sit here and wait around moaning and weeping just doing nothing, just waiting for the inevitable!" says CtrlF defiantly. "Get me a good DVD and some nachos!"

"Hey! We're some of the greatest minds in all super hero and villain history!" says BB. Awkward silence. Mumbo runs into the fridge. "Hey! I'm rating us by our success here!"

"I don't deserve this!" says Kitten. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Do you want me to write a book on that?"

"Oh shut up twiggy!"

"Spoiled brat!"

"Termite chow!"

"Kitten!"

"You're too much of a child even to argue with!" says Kitten, twirling around.

"Well… er. And you're too tall!" says BB, two feet shorter than the adult Kitten.

"Apple cider!"

"Spider kisser!"

"Just get a grip you two!" says a voice with authority and power.

Kitten and the tree look dumbfounded at Sad. She seemed to transform before their eyes, as if what weak traits and emotions faded away to something more resolute and strong in heart.

"What was that eh?" says Mumbo, holding the trumpet to his ear.

"Other way round old man." says CtrlF.

"A… Are you okay Rae?" stutters BB.

Kitten sneers "Well of course there's definitely something wrong. Look at her clothes! Soooo yesterday!"

"I just want… want to do something." says Sad. "I can't go on crying when I could actually be doing something to help it, and everyone else. Are you lot just going to stand here, eating, watching TV, stealing and moaning for yourselves when you could be doing something about it?"

The villains stare at their toes (Or at least, CtrlF tries to).

"Look at you!" she continues. "Look what you've become! When Mod took your youth, I didn't expect your spirit and soul to disappear as well. You were some of the most energetic and lively people I have ever met. Even if you went down the wrong path, you didn't let the world control you, nor yourselves taken into being idle while time passes by. You never gave up without a fight. You were DOERS, not WATCHERS. But look at you now!"

"Everyone dies. Not everyone truly lives."

"Cut the Scottish accent BB. We have a fight on our hands!" she turns to the others. "**But we need your help."** Slight pause as the moral seeps in. CtrlF scratches his large belly and contemplates, hiding his nacho. Kitten folds her arms, but can't look directly at Sad. But BB looks to her and is glad, for there is still some of the old Rae left, even in this little part of her.

"What? Kelp? Eh?" says Mumbo. "I don't see any kelp?"

Kitten scowls, but at last sighs. Uncomfortably she admits defeat in words (Which is rare). She holds out her hand in agreement (Which is almost mathematically impossible) shaking hands with Sad, a new alliance was made… A NEW TEAM OF TITANS! (Emotional dramatic music)

"We have real team issues here!" observes BB. "And I mean gurgalurge!"

…

Gotham

…

"I'm glad to see you master Bruce." says Alfred, pulling a clothes rack along with the bat suit. "I shall see that the escape pod is dropped back into the harbour after the issue is sorted."

"Thanks Alfred. Where's Robin now?" says Bruce, running briskly up the stairs from the underground jetty.

"Currently apprehending Twoface I believe." says Alfred, putting up the overhead screen. Indeed, Robin was tying up the rogue along with the thugs. "The venom is taking it's toll I'm afraid. His nerves will soon be completely exhausted from the amount of energy he is using. Most unfortunate."

"It's a dilute dose of Rah-jaija juice, poison of madness, mixed with venom, the toxin Bane uses." says Batman, going back down to the bat sub. "Found out from the papers Penguin had. Guess he wanted to make an antidote too in case the Joker turned on him. I have an antidote in the sub."

"Don't forget your seatbelt sir." waves Alfred, and the sub is already out of sight.

…

…

…

…

Sneak peek

The Lancer

Shekra Kaizer

Height: 6"

Eye colour: N/A (?)

Age: N/A

Occupation: Librarian of the great Library of Atlantis (Just a gimmick name, not real Atlantis)

Old friend of Raven in their upbringing, who looks after many books in the most secure (And secret) library in the world. Many books she keeps an eye on are extremely dangerous in more ways than one. She was entrusted with the book of Malchior when the Titan's disbanded and Raven wanted little to do with the dark pages again.

Though never showing more than her lower face, she is incredibly beautiful and smart to boot. But like Raven is not one to show off, shrouding herself in a great dull coloured robe with hood. She doesn't use any transport, but rather blends in with shadows on airplanes, trains, boats and cars to get where she wants. Very few see her. Even when she is caught on surveillance equipment; it is only a vague shape.

She is trained in many forms of defensive and offensive arts. A long sword and sonic wrist her trademark weapons, though she has more besides, she is also able to use many others due to her vast knowledge and experience, to which even Raven knows little of the history. This training is needed to stop the many evils that want to take hold of the many powerful, secret and lethal words in her storage. She also keeps an orange stone with her, a stone with the power to inflict incredible pain to those she touches and wishes to harm, as well as providing herself with immunity to all forms of torture.

Despite these great attributes, it is not enough to stop a resourceful, determined and hypnotically powerful villain…


End file.
